Made of Stars
by JanaeSpecter14
Summary: Luna McCoy learned to literally aim for the stars. She has dreams of being the pilot to the USS Enterprise, if only her father could get over his fear of space. After the end of marriage number five, the father and daughter team join Starfleet together and meet Jim Kirk. The trio immediately becomes friends, but he may be a little more to Luna.
1. Welcome to Starfleet

She walked up to the bar, playful brown eyes gleaming and dark curly hair blowing back at how fast she was walking. She caught the eye of every guy she walked by, each eye going automatically to her short skirt. She smiled, knowing the attention well. When puberty hit, she was graced with two amazing things. An ass and a big chest. Ever since then, the boys started staring, scaring the hell out of her father. She didn't mind it much; it was something that came with having a good body.

When she finally got to the bar, she gave the bartender a flirty smile. He was going to pay automatic attention to someone who looked like that. "Can I get a shot of tequila, please?" She put a smile at the end of "please", making him get it to her right away.

"Tequila." She turned to the guy next to her, knowing this was going to be something that happened every time she went to a bar. The guy was going to try starting a conversation and then try to take her home. It was the same old, same old whether she was with friends or not. "I'm more of a whisky man myself."

When she turned to look at him, she expected someone sleazy. Someone who you would think you'd have to pop a few cranberry pills before you even got near him so you wouldn't get a UTI. When she looked at him, she firstly noticed his eyes. They were the bluest they came. Like pools of the clearest water she had ever seen. She then saw his cheek bones, high and defined. Then, his strong jaw matched with a little chin. She was practically speechless, if it wasn't for the sound of the tequila shot hitting the table, she might not have ever looked away.

She quickly thanked the bartender before drinking the liquid quick. "Let me." The man spoke while fishing through his wallet.

"No." She spoke, immediately putting the money on the table and scooting it to the bartender. "Let me."

He immediately put his hands up in defense with a smirk on his face. "Let me buy you the next one then."

She bit her lip, fighting a smile as the bartender poured her the second shot. "I'm capable, but thank you."

The man looked to her, his eyes studying every inch as she quickly took the next shot. He loved a good challenge, and she seemed like a challenge worth his time. "You know what," he said, alerting the bartender, taking her by surprise. "Let me get the same thing she's having."

Her brows furrowed as he poured him the exact same shot she had. "I thought you were 'more of a whisky man'?"

"Yeah, well," he spoke, picking the shot up to her as if it was a cheers. "Anything to bullshit how much we have in common."

She laughed, the two of them taking their next shot at the same time. After she brought her head back down, she gripped onto the bar, feeling herself beginning to get tipsy. "You good?" The man asked, putting out his hand, making sure to catch her if she fell.

She turned to him with a smile on her face. She found her embarrassments funny. It took her a long time to get to that, but she was happy once she got to that point in her life. "Fine, but I think I need to switch to something a little less strong."

She gave an almost apologetic look to the bartender which he just smiled to. With a girl like that, she was silly putty in every man's hands. "What do you want?" The man asked. "They have a lot here. They can make you a Long Island. A Bahama Mamma." All she could do was look at him with a confused face. All those girly drinks were the last thing she wanted. "A mojito, a mud– "

"I don't know about lover boy over here," she spoke, immediately cutting him off to look to the bartender. "But I want a beer. A tall Bud Light on draft please."

The man continued to stare at her in wonderment. He was struggling to come up with another girl who didn't order a girly drink with him. It made him smile as she turned to him. "You know what," he spoke, not daring to break his gaze with this wonder girl he met. "I'll have the exact same."

"You got it." He spoke, immediately turning around to get their drinks. He looked to her, giving her a winning smirk her breath caught at. "James Kirk. Call me Jim."

He put his hand out to her, thinking about if she should give him her real name or her fake name. Oh, screw it, he was cute. "Luna." She spoke, taking his hand in a shake. He could barely hear her through the pulsating music. "Luna McCoy."

"Well," Jim spoke, his smile getting a little wider, his hand still holding onto hers as Luna felt the blood run to her cheeks. God, she felt like a school girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. McCoy."

She looked down slightly, his hands were really warm. He was a player. She could tell, but there was something about him, something that let her know that he actually had a soul down there. "You too, Mr. Kirk."

So, the two shared drinks, laughed and talked. Luna was actually thinking about going home with him. Screw having to be up early tomorrow to get shipped off to San Francisco. He was going to be a night she was either always going to remember or always regret.

She told him everything. From the small farm she grew up on with her dad to their move to Iowa to another small farm. How her mother died through childbirth and it had always been her and her dad. How her dad dropped out of school to raise her, but eventually went back and also went on to med school. That then brought on the conversation of the many failed marriages and all the step moms she had to endure. She left out the fact that her and her dad would be going to the Starfleet Academy at the same time and they would be sharing an apartment together off campus. That part was kind of embarrassing no matter how much of a daddy's girl she was.

Jim felt like he could also really open up to her. He told her about his dad. About how he was kind of a legacy. That was something they could both bond over. Never knowing one of their parents. He mentioned that he had always been kind of a bad boy, hoping that would turn her on. She actually rolled her eyes to it. That was the first time a girl hadn't opened up her legs at that fact. That just made him want to try harder. He impressed her with his knowledge, though. Luna found how well he could retain and then advert the information into anyone's interest. She always loved a smart boy.

"So," Jim tried to bring up as subtly as he could while looking her up and down. He was drunk by now, all the shots and beers they shared sitting on the table right in front of them. "Where do you live?"

"On a farm with my dad." She laughed out.

"God." Jim laughed as Luna's laugh was getting loud and ugly as she snorted. People around looked disgusted by it, but Jim loved that laugh. It wasn't the sexiest thing in the world, but it brought a bigger smile to his face. "It can't be somewhere easy like the apartments across the street?" Luna's laugh just kept getting louder before she hiccupped. Jim just kept laughing, though. It was an adorable laugh he just wanted to hear more of. "I love that laugh."

"You're lying." She spoke through the shake of the head.

"I'm not." He insured.

"But it's so ugly." She slurred "so" a little bit, making Jim continue to laugh.

"It's _authentic_." He clarified. "It's not one of those girly laughs most girls use when trying to be cute." His face then got serious as he nodded. "You're authentic."

Her face mimicked Jim's, getting serious at the fact that they were sharing something real. Out of all the guys that had ever talked to her at bars and clubs and all the pickup lines she had to endure, she found that to be the best compliment she had ever received. That's when she knew she had to stop looking like that out of fear that he would think she was falling in love. "You're really good at picking up women, aren't you?"

"Well," Jim spoke with a shrug before finishing off the rest of his beer. "You're the first woman I had to actually _try_ to pick up. Usually, they just throw themselves at me." He was talking like it was a legitimate problem, making Luna laugh loudly again. "It's a real epidemic."

"You're an asshole." She laughed out.

"See, that's another thing I like about you." He spoke while pointing at her before putting his glass back down on the bar. "I think you're the only woman, besides my mother, who's called me out on my shit before."

"So...I remind you of your mother?" She asked slowly, wanting Jim to think back on what he told her.

"Oh, god. That was a bad analogy."

"Little bit." She laughed out again.

Jim looked her up and down, again, finding his vision getting blurry. "You want to get out of here?"

Luna looked to him, her tongue pushing on the backs of the bottom set of her teeth. She knew she was drunk, but she felt like they actually had something of a connection. Even if all of this was just the alcohol talking, she knew that at the very least, they would have a great night. She knew he was great in bed just by the way his body moved. Oh, what the hell did she have to lose? She was leaving tomorrow. Iowa could give her one last good night. "Yeah."

Jim stood up, putting his arm around her waist, beginning to guide her to the door, but that's when all the insecurities and second thoughts began to gnaw at her. "I have to pee." She spoke quickly and so suddenly it made Jim jump. He looked to her, a big smile on his face at that. "Sorry." She spoke while shaking her head, hating her nervousness for doing that to her. "That was too specific."

"It's fine." He spoke through a laugh. "I'll settle our tab." Luna nodded before turning to the direction of the bathroom, rolling her eyes at herself as Jim just continued to watch her. He knew she had to be good in bed. They were going to have fun tonight.

Jim was settling the tab, finding a majority of his cards declining, when another Starfleet cadet walked up to the bar. That's when Jim realized he didn't even think to ask Luna what she wanted to study at the Academy. He would ask her when she came back. She was also ordering a lot of drinks. She was small and tiny, not necessarily curvy like Luna was, but beautiful nonetheless. A little harmless flirting wouldn't bother while Luna was in the bathroom.

"That's a lot of drinks for one woman." He ended it with that winning smile, something he was proud he could still accomplish when drunk.

Luna was fixing her hair in the bathroom, looking herself over in the mirror. She was really doing this. She only had one other one-night stand in her life, and she was royally hammered. She didn't want this to just be some one-night stand with Jim, though. She liked him. She actually liked him. Anything tonight would be a one-night stand, though. She was leaving tomorrow morning.

A one-night stand was the only way she was going to have Jim. And she wanted Jim. She was just going to have to suck it up and be a woman about this. If she wanted Jim, she was going to have Jim, one-night stand or not.

She took a deep breath in the mirror before smiling and walking to the door, that smile still on her face. She could feel some soberness coming to her as she walked, but that smile immediately fell off of her face when she saw Jim. He was laughing and talking with probably the most beautiful woman going to Starfleet with her. Nyota Uhura.

Every bit and piece of self-consciousness she had buried away rose up to form a lump in her throat, making her feel like she was about to throw it all up. She should have known. She knew he was a player, but she felt like he was into her for her. Turned out she was just another task for him to accomplish.

That's when that asshole Jeremy walked up to Jim along with his idiot, tough guy, red shirts behind his back. Don't get her wrong, there were a lot of aspects of the red shirts that she liked and admired. Like engineering and linguistics. Like what Nyota was planning on studying. She admired all of that. These brawns for brains were the aspect of the red shirt that she didn't like. That's when Jeremy spun Jim around, giving him a hard blow to the face with his fist.

Luna's hands flew to her mouth as Jim's jaw unhitched against the bar, it obviously throbbing from pain. She ran over to the men, making sure to shove Jeremy when she reached them. "Stop it!" She demanded, but Jim just turned right around, punching Jeremy so hard he slammed into the table behind him. Luna had to laugh a little bit, ending in a disapproving glance from Nyota.

Another guy then came at Jim, punching him so hard, he turned around, his hands landing on Luna's breasts. He gave her a goofy smile, Luna just rolling her eyes, nodding in agreement. "All natural, D and real nice."

Jim gave her another flirty smile before a guy grabbed him by the back of his shirt while another one punched him. Jim ended up on the ground, blood beginning to come out of his mouth, worrying Luna. "Guys!" Nyota called. "Enough!"

They picked him right up, throwing him down on a table and going at him. "I said enough!" Jeremy kept punching him, though. That's when Luna decided she had enough. She grabbed his fist before it connected to Jim's cheekbone again. He stared at her for a moment before she sent a right hook into his jaw. Jeremy fell back, Luna leaning in to look at Jim who had blood coming out of every inch of his face. "Are you okay?" She asked while pushing back the strands of hair getting into his face.

Jim began to laugh at how she looked upside down to him with the way she was leaning over him. Drunk and beat up wasn't a good match. "You're even beautiful upside down."

Luna couldn't help this big smile growing on her face. That's when Christopher Pike's whistle carried across the whole bar. Luna looked up in utter fear. She wasn't scared of much, but Captain Pike was definitely one thing she was scared of. "Outside." He commanded. His eyes then trained on Luna as if she was the start of all of this. "All of you." Luna and Nyota shared a scared look before Captain Pike's voice raised just a little more. "Now!"

They all scattered, Luna giving Jim one last look before joining her friend. "See you in your dreams." She whispered to him.

"Oh trust me," Jim called as Nyota and Luna looped their arms together before walking out of the bar. "You will!"

Luna felt her cheeks turn a hot red again as her and Nyota finally made it out of the bar. Luna took a deep breath of fresh air, looking around, noticing what a beautiful night it was. She couldn't help this smile playing at her lips or the fact that her mind kept wandering back to Jim Kirk. "Do you need a ride?" Nyota asked as she began to walk to where her car was parked.

Luna looked to her, her cheeks still red and a smile on her face. "No." She spoke through a bit of a laugh. She didn't think she would be able to stop smiling for a while. "I can walk. I don't live far from here."

She nodded and smiled before turning back to her car. "He likes you by the way."

Luna's brows furrowed, taking her eyes off the moon and stars for a moment. "What?"

"Jim." She clarified. Luna's cheeks got even redder if that was possible. "He couldn't stop talking about you." Luna smiled just a little wider as Nyota got in her car, rolling down her window to wave at Luna one last time. "See you tomorrow, bright and early."

"Can't wait!" Luna scoffed as Nyota let out a laugh before taking off. Luna looked around again, taking in all the beauty of the night. She would be up there soon. With the stars, the planets and all of space to explore. She couldn't wait to fly in that territory.

She looked down at her watch, noticing how late it was getting. She had better start walking. They still had a lot left to do on the farm before leaving tomorrow. She couldn't help thinking of Jim all over again as she walked. She thought of his eyes mostly.

The road she walked on was insanely quiet. If her thoughts weren't possessed by Jim Kirk, she probably would have been scared, but she felt like nothing would be able to harm her right now. The wind was blowing her uniform back, making her laugh at the sensation. She was on cloud nine, everything feeling like ecstasy. That's when a raindrop fell on her nose. She laughed as the water fell down the tip of her nose and rolled down her cheek and to her chin.

She began to laugh as more drops fell from the sky, ending up in a light shower. Normally, if she was walking back from the bar like this, she would have cursed her luck, but it all just felt so refreshing to her. She let her head fall back, taking in the smell of the rain and the feeling of the water falling down her cheeks.

The storm had finally calmed down as Luna approached the gate to their farm, but she was still soaked. Her horse, Genie, the first thing to greet her. She was really going to miss this place. She gave Genie a nice scratch on the nose before going into the house. The TV was blaring some sports game and she could see her dad on the couch with a beer in hand. "Hey, Dad!" She called before going the fridge, pulling out a beer before going to sit down next to him.

"Hey, baby." He spoke before looking to her, the two clacking their beers together in a sort of cheers. That's when he noticed that dopey, dreamy look on her face. "You look…" He struggled for the words for a moment, not sure how to say this without sounding like an asshole. "Happy?" And that's when he noticed her clothes and her hair sticking to the sides of her face. "And wet." He jumped back a little bit, not wanting her wet clothes to stick to him. "Did you walk home?"

Luna looked up, thinking about everything she had encountered with Jim again, that dreamy look still on her face. "I did walk home and it was marvelous. The rain really is quite refreshing."

Bones scoffed at the look at her. Since when did his daughter enjoy the rain? "Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" He brought the beer up to his lips before turning back to the television.

Luna rolled her eyes before shaking her head, thinking about all the changes that were coming her way, hoping that would be able to get Jim out of her mind. "I can't believe we sold the farm."

Bones sighed, knowing she was having a lot of a harder time dealing with it than he was. "It's going to good people and we can visit whenever."

"This is the only place I've ever known besides the farm I was born on!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." Bones scoffed at the memory. "I remember the blood all over my sheets."

Luna rolled her eyes, a bit of a smile playing on her lips. "Grumpy old man."

"I was seventeen when I had you." Bones spoke through the shake of the head. "You think I was mature enough to handle that? Because I wasn't." Luna rolled her eyes slightly. She loved her dad, but she found him annoying when he thought he could lecture her on her love life. Or lack thereof. "All boys are idiots, don't go near them until they're men and men is classified as forty."

"Dad, you're thirty-nine." Bones gave her a worrisome look, knowing there was some flaw in his logic. Why did she have to be so damn smart? Luna knew just how to counter her father's commands, though. She had been dealing with it her whole life. "I was around you when you were a boy."

"There's a difference. I'm your father."

Luna sighed before leaning her head on her father's shoulder. No matter how hard she tried to get her mind off of him, it just kept wandering to Jim Kirk. Bones turned to look at her, confused at her sudden need for comfort. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She sighed out. Bones didn't believe her, but he knew his daughter well enough to know she didn't want to talk about it at the moment. So, he leaned his head against hers, the two sitting like that, spending their last night in the house that Bones had watched his baby grow up in.

* * *

As expected, Luna was up and at the station before her father. In his defense, he had to settle some last minute stuff with the farm. I guess it came well in time that wife number five divorced before they both went off to Starfleet. That way, even though she took all their money, the real family fortune was on that farm. By selling it, they had enough to get an apartment and furnish it for three years until they were shipped off into deep space. Hopefully on the Enterprise.

Luna sat in her seat, turning around to talk to Uhura as she waited on her dad's arrival. She had to remember that she preferred to be called Uhura. She had first met her as Nyota in high school, but now that they were going into Starfleet, she preferred to be called Uhura. That was actually going to be difficult to keep in mind when her brain was going through all the flight steps. Good thing they were both going to be in separate programs.

She then heard that voice she was sure she wouldn't be able to forget. She quickly ripped her head away from her conversation with Uhura to look at the entrance. The sun shinned, making the silhouette of a body only a silhouette until he stepped further into the ship.

Luna just couldn't fight the smile on her face. He was still wearing the bloodied clothes from last night. Jim Kirk was actually joining Starfleet with her, Uhura, her father. Could things get any better today? As he walked forward, he was taking in everything, not noticing the bar that specifically stated, "LOW CLEARANCE" which ended in a bumped head.

Luna couldn't help her chuckle. "Hey, legacy!" She called out.

Jim heard that voice and he was like a boy with a crush on his teacher all over again. A wide smile took over his face, turning around to that authentic laugh smiling right back at him. That's when he noticed Jeremy and all the other guys that tried to beat him up last night. "At ease, gentlemen." He spoke, nodding to them. He then winked at Luna, taking a seat next to her, making that big smile return. Jim couldn't wait to hear that laugh again. "You know," Jim spoke, turning his head back slightly to Uhura. "I never did get that first name."

Luna rolled her eyes. She knew now that Jim wasn't trying to hurt her by flirting with Uhura. It was just a part of his personality. A complete and utter flirt. Uhura knew the same thing she did, Jim's flirting was completely harmless, besides, he was already head over heels for Luna whether the two knew it yet or not.

Jim then looked down at the seatbelts, finding it complicated, but trying to laugh it off to Luna who just sat there watching him with a smirk playing at her lips. "You'd think a legacy would know how to buckle the seatbelts on a Starfleet ship?"

"Well, I didn't know they were going to be so complicated." Luna laughed again. "Come on, you're a farm girl, you should know what I'm going through."

"Yeah, but I'm not an idiot." She spoke as she leaned forward, pulling out his seatbelt and beginning to button it up, one hand getting a little dangerously close to his crotch. They both made eye contact after that, Jim giving her a flirty smile. "I mean it is fair." She spoke, the flirty smile going right back. "You did touch my breasts last night."

"And they were very nice." He flirted right back with a wink.

Luna rolled her eyes, knowing they would be able to keep this bantering up for hours if they truly wanted to. That's when she heard her father's voice. She let out a deep sigh, knowing this had to be coming as both her and Jim looked to where it was coming from. "I told you I don't need a doctor!" Luna began to sink into her seat, wishing he wouldn't notice her. Maybe he would sit anywhere else but in the empty seat next to her. "I am a doctor, dammit!"

Luna was trying to hide behind her hand, but Jim was enthralled at the yelling. "You need to get back to your seat!" The woman forced.

"I _had_ one. In the bathroom with no windows!"

He was already making his way to the seat next to Luna, causing her to shake her head, but this was her father. He knew what she looked like whether she was hiding behind her hand or not. "I suffer from aviofobia!" Jim shared an insane look with Luna which she just shrugged to, feeling so embarrassed. She could practically say goodbye to Kirk since he was now going to think her father was insane. "That means: fear of dying in something that flies."

"Sit down or else I'll make you sit down!" The woman finally commanded.

"Hey, Leo," Luna finally interrupted, Bones turning to his daughter with an annoyed face. "Sit down."

He took a deep sigh before sitting down next to his daughter. "You know him?" Jim asked, leaning in to Luna's ear as she just sighed. If only he knew.

He looked over at his daughter, leaning in. "I may throw up on you."

Luna then looked over at Jim. "I'm leaning over if that happens and you're taking that."

"I think these things are pretty safe." Jim spoke over to Bones.

"You threw up on me for half of your life, I think that's pretty fair."

"You two know each other?" Jim asked again, confused at their talk.

"No." Luna spoke as Bones said, "Yes." Bones gave his daughter an irritated stare before turning to look at Jim. "Don't pander me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. A solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats." Luna rolled her eyes, Jim studying her. It was like she had heard this a million times…because she had. The second she expressed interest in being a pilot he gave her this talk and it didn't stop, even today while they were sitting on the one ship that would take them to all of that. "And while you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding."

"We got it." Luna spoke nastily, but Bones didn't pay attention to her, his mind still wandering through all the things that could happen to any of the people sitting there.

"Space is disease and danger, wrapped in darkness and silence." He made sure to look at Luna for that last one.

"Well I hate to break this to you," Jim spoke with a shrug. "But Starfleet operates in space."

"Yeah, well... I've got nowhere else to go; the ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I've got left is my bones."

"Cocky bitch." Luna spoke, hate plastered all through her voice, making Jim turn his head again. Actually, they kind of looked alike.

Bones took a sip of his flask before passing it to his daughter and after her sip, she passed it to Jim, him raising it up in cheers, really wanting to know this guy's name now. "Jim Kirk."

Bones leaned forward, shaking his hand. "McCoy. Leonard McCoy."

"McCoy?" Jim mulled over, remembering Luna's name from last night. "Any relation?"

Bones nodded over to her, giving her a slight smile. "I'm her father."

Jim's eyes practically bulged out of his head. It all clicked. Their similar persona. Hell, even their accents. All the personal talk. Jim then began to get very nervous. Less than twelve hours ago, he was trying to take this man's daughter home. Jim leaned into Luna, his eyes still wild. "Your dad?"

"Yeah," She spoke with a shrug.

"Not even twenty-four hours ago, I was trying to have sex with you."

Luna looked him up and down like he was an idiot. "Then don't mention that to him."

Luna leaned back into her seat as they took off, Bones immediately gripping her hand as if this was a life or death situation. Luna rolled her eyes. She couldn't even imagine him when they were going into space. Jim just continued to sit there, mulling everything over. This was going to be an awkward ride.

 _ **This is my first Star Trek fanfiction so please be kind. Obviously this is going to be a Jim/OC story since a lot on here seem to stop right when they're getting to the good parts. I'm not going to jump straight into the rest of the movie since there's going to be a lot of stories happening in their time at Starfleet Academy. I hope you guys like it, and remember to review!**_


	2. First Date?

Jim looked down on the picture he had taken as he stood outside the building. With nerves running through his whole body, Jim thought back on last week.

 _It had been a short flight. Well, short for Luna and Jim, for Bones it dragged on and on. Luna and Jim were laughing and talking, Bones actually being calm enough to interject here and there. Jim was enjoying having a sober conversation with a beautiful woman. Luna was nothing like he expected. He wanted to be with her. Not just with her for one night and then avoid her for the rest of the three years they were at the Academy. He wanted to take her out. Let everyone know that she was his. Of course, he wanted to sleep with her, but not until she was good and ready. Because he knew she would be worth the wait._

 _As Jim's mind wandered to what it would be like to be with her, the aircraft landed, Bones being the first one to unbuckle his seatbelt and hurry to the door. Luna rolled her eyes at Jim for her father's behavior. "Hey," Jim spoke while Luna leaned down to get her bag. "Do you want to go explore the city or something?"_

 _Luna looked at him as she straightened up, her eyebrows furrowing. "As much as a farm girl like me would love that, I can't. I have to get the apartment unpacked with my dad."_

 _She began to walk to the door, but Jim didn't want this to just be it. He didn't want to maybe bump into her again in class. He wanted to see her all the time. "Well, what about tonight?"  
_

 _Luna's eyebrows furrowed. This was not the Jim Kirk she met last night. This Jim Kirk was acting…almost desperate. Like the girls he probably ran from. She turned around to look at him, that thinking look on her face at how quick he was acting. "Jim Kirk," she playfully scolded. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were asking me out."_

 _Jim laughed, trying to play it off, but Luna obviously knew something as she turned back to the forming line of cadets trying to get off the aircraft. "Me? Ask someone out? You know I don't do that." She nodded to him sarcastically as they began to get off the aircraft, Luna taking in a big breath of fresh air. "I just thought it would be nice for us to be friends, considering I don't know many people here."_

 _Luna nodded as she turned to look at him. She liked the idea of Jim being her boyfriend, but she knew that was something he just didn't do. Men like Jim Kirk just didn't have girlfriends. There was nothing wrong that could come out of them being friends, though. Was there? "Here," Luna spoke with a smile, grabbing a pen out of her carry on and grabbing Jim's hand. "This is where my dad and I are staying." She scribbled down the address, Jim not finding himself able to look away from her gorgeous face that was focusing on writing. "Stop by sometime and we can hang out."_

 _Jim got a smile on his face. "Yeah." Luna nodded, not really expecting much from the invitation. She actually didn't expect to see much of Jim Kirk after this. Not with his persona. "I'll come by."_

 _They both looked to each other, big smiles on both of their faces. "Hey, Luna!" Luna looked over at where she had heard her name. It was her father, waiting about twenty feet away, waving both of their luggage. "Come on, darling, we need to go!"_

 _Luna looked back to Jim one last time, leaning in for a hug, making sure to get right by Jim's ear. "Maybe if you're lucky, when you drop by my dad won't be home."_

 _When they broke away, Jim gave her an impressed stare as she began to walk backwards towards her dad, not ready to look away from Jim Kirk just yet. He was giving her that dopey smile that she laughed at before turning all the way around and joining her dad. Jim just kept watching her, though. He was most definitely going to take her up on that offer._

Before the pen marks could wash away, he made sure to take a picture of her address. It had taken about a week to get settled and start classes. He looked for Luna in every single class he had, but they were so big, he wouldn't be surprised if he just missed her. Although, he didn't know how he could miss a pretty face like that.

It was their first weekend since arriving and Jim knew what he was going to do. He was going to find Luna McCoy and take her out on a date even if it killed him. He was dressed in the best clothes he could find, just outside her apartment building and extremely confident. He wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

He climbed up the steps, saying "hi" to everyone he passed, never being happier since he got to San Francisco. When he finally reached the apartment number, he took a deep sigh before knocking cheerily on the door.

It took almost no time, Luna opened up the door, but this was not the Luna he met. This had to be "farm girl" Luna. Her hair was tied into a very loose braid, a Guns and Roses T-shirt on with holes all over and jean shorts. Sweat was pouring down her face, or at least he thought it was sweat. All of her clothes were kind of wet. "Jim," she sighed out, giving him a kind of apologetic smile. "Now is really not a good time."

"What's going on?" Jim could hear commotion from inside, but Luna closed the door further so he wouldn't be able to see.

"Nothing." She spoke while shaking her head. "It's just not a good time, okay?"

She tried to shut the door, but Jim just caught it with his hands, annoying Luna. She was already stressed out as it is. "What's going on?"

"My horse is sick!" Luna finally forced out. "My dad went back to Iowa to tend to her, and she might not make it, and to make matters even worse, our pipe just busted and I have no idea how to fix it!"

"What kind of break?"

He said it so suddenly, Luna almost didn't know what he was asking. She knew the last thing she said was the water pipe so she assumed it was that. "Um," she thought for a moment, not sure how to answer that question. "It was the connection thingy that popped off."

"Do you still have it?" Jim asked as he began to take his jacket off.

"Uh," Luna was confused about this. It was like a bad porno. "Yeah?"

"Well because I have an idea on how to fix it."

Luna scoffed, a small smile growing on her face before giving him a little smile. "I can just call the maintenance man."

Jim got a sly smile on his face. "What? Too scared it's going to play out like a bad porno?" Luna blinked for a moment as he moved past her. Wasn't that exactly what she was thinking? "Damn."

Luna snapped out of it, deciding to follow Jim into her own apartment. The entire kitchen had become covered and she was becoming scared it was going to start dripping into the ceiling under her. "It's bad."

"I can see that." Jim sang obviously as he turned to look at her.

Luna rolled her eyes before crossing her arms. "Are you gonna fix it or not?"

"I'm gonna need your help." Jim got down on his knees and moved under the sink. His muscles almost bulged out of his shirt and Luna bit her lip at that. Maybe this would turn out like a bad porno. "Can you get down here and hold it?"

Oh, she could hold a lot of things. But she had to listen to him. They had to get this pipe fixed, it was getting ridiculous. She got down, holding it as best as she could as Jim grabbed the piece from the pipe on the counter. He began to screw it into place, but his arm jerked and the water went right into Luna's face. She screamed and Jim couldn't help his laugh. "Did you do that on purpose?!" She screamed.

"No." Jim laughed out. He just couldn't help himself.

"Asshole!" She yelled while moving the pipe in his direction.

"Hey!" Jim yelled at her while trying to put his hand in front of the water coming out. "Luna, would you – " He was cut off by a mouthful of water as Luna gave a cocky smile, finding herself very proud in that moment. "Seriously?!" He began to complain while pushing it away from him. "I'm here to help you."

"And you also got me a face full of water so we'll see who's here to help who."

Jim simply rolled his eyes before getting back on topic. "Okay, I'm going to hold it together with the…" he got a smug smile on his face, "what did you call it?"

Luna matched his smile, knowing he was a complete smart ass. "Connection thingy."

He let out a low chuckle. "I'll hold it together with the 'connection thingy' and you'll use electrical tape to hold it together."

Luna looked up to the counter with all the tools on it before looking back to Jim. "Which one is the electrical tape again?"

"Oh my god." Jim was actually surprised. "How could your father leave you to yourself for days when you don't know what electrical tape is?"

"I grew up on a farm not a power plant!"

Jim looked at her bewildered. "That shouldn't matter!" She continued to look at him expectantly, waiting to know what electrical tape was. Jim rolled his eyes. "The thick, small, black tape."

"Thank you." She spoke while taking in what was on the counter before pulling out the electrical tape. "This one?"

"Good job." He spoke sarcastically to her as she simply gave him a tight smirk. "Okay, you gotta do it fast because it's gonna be hard to hold onto." Luna nodded, pulling out the first bit of tape. "Ready?" She nodded. "Go!"

Jim leaned forward, closing the pipe as best as he could with the "connection thingy" as Luna wrapped the tape around it, holding the pipe together until the maintenance man could fix it further. The two let out deep breaths as they looked to each other with smiles and giggles. They didn't even notice the front door opening and closing. They just kept laughing about the "connection thingy", putting the pipe in each other's faces and how the floor was completely covered with water.

That was until Bones stood in the dining room leading into the kitchen to look at the two. "What the hell happened here?"

Luna looked up to her father, her laughter slowly dying down before she looked back to Jim. "We fixed the broken pipe."

"The pipe broke?" Bones asked before moving past the two gigglers to look at the busted pipe. "It's a temporary fix, but it'll do."

He then looked back to the two, making sure to look at Jim mostly in the best threatening way he could. He knew just like his daughter that Jim was a player and he was going to kill both him and his daughter if anything happened. "You two are going to clean this up and then I'm going to make dinner."

"Yes sir." Jim spoke, the smile immediately wiping the smile off of his face.

Bones began to walk off, but Luna remembered the one question she had. "Is Genie okay?"

Bones turned around to look at her when he was almost in his room. "Yeah, just some indigestion." Luna let out a relaxed breath. "You'd think someone who inherited a farm would know what that was." He rolled his eyes as Luna let out a little laugh. "Get to cleaning." He spoke obviously.

Luna rolled her eyes as he went into his room before looking to Jim. "He doesn't like me very much."

Luna shook her head to him while giving him a little smile. "No, he's just insanely overprotective." She stood up and began to move to the closet where they kept all of the cleaning supplies. "Now, you gonna help me mop up this floor?"

* * *

The three ate and now Jim and Luna were sitting side by side on the couch drinking beers as they watched TV. They were a little too close together for Bones' liking so he moved to sit down in between the two. Luna simply rolled her eyes, but Jim was trying to get on his good side so he smiled to Bones and struck up a conversation with him. This went on for hours. Every time he tried to talk to Luna, Bones but in. It was really starting to annoy her.

When it was getting later, Jim decided he better go since his roommate would be upset he came in late. He really hated that guy. Luna walked him out and for the first time all night, Bones didn't try to interfere. She closed the door after them, the two standing outside of her apartment, being quiet for a few moments before Jim decided to speak up. "This was nice."

Luna's eyebrows furrowed at him. "You're acting like this was a date." Jim began to look everywhere, but at Luna's eyes, making her jaw drop. "Oh my gosh, you came here to ask me out on a date, didn't you?"

Jim scoffed as he began to shake his head, trying to play it off as best as he could. "No."

Luna began to laugh at him. Jim couldn't resist that laugh. "Oh, you so did."

Jim shrugged while leaning against the door, trying to pull his charm out. "And what if I did come here to ask you out?"

Luna bit her lip as she tried to fight a smile. "Well, I think you would have made up your mind on how you wanted our relationship to continue by dinner with my dad."

"Bones?" He laughed out. "He's cool."

"He needs help." Luna corrected while looking back to the door, thinking about how annoying he was with Jim all over again.

"Did you like spending time with me?"

Luna rolled her eyes. She always hated this awkward part. She never knew how to move forward. "I do, but I don't think a relationship is the best thing."

Jim didn't know what to do with that information. No one ever really refused him. "Why's that?"

Luna scoffed again. "Jim, you're great, but you are such a player. I don't think I would ever be able to trust you." Jim felt like he was just shot. He had his mind set on this girl, and she didn't want to be with him. "But I really want us to be friends."

Jim let that all process. He was really just turned down. This had never happened before. "Aw." Luna spoke while leaning forward to rub his arm, picking up on his disappointing. "Are you gonna be okay, princess?"

"Shut up." He laughed while throwing her hand off of his arm. If she wanted the two to be friends, he was going to let the two be friends, but he wasn't going to stop the flirting.

Luna moved in for a hug, alerting Jim. He didn't want to be teased, but that's what was going to happen to him if they kept up their friendship. This was going to be hard for Luna too, though. Jim and Luna were obviously attracted to each other, but she wanted Jim to prove to her that she could trust him. And then if he could, she would see where they would go. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

When they pulled away, Jim nodded before nodding to the elevator down the hall. "I'll see you later."

She gave him a slight smile before giving him a little wave. "Bye, Jim."

He was still looking at her as he backed into the elevator door before remembering he had to push the button. Luna laughed a little before walking into her apartment and Jim thought over where he went wrong during the ride.

When Luna got back into the apartment, Bones gave her a confused face from the couch. She was hoping it would pass, but he kept it as she moved to the fridge. As she twisted the cap off of her soda, she shrugged, finding his look annoying. "What?"

"Nothing." Bones scoffed while turning to look back at the TV.

"Well, obviously, it means something." She spoke with an eye roll before sitting down next to him.

"I don't know," Bones spoke while shrugging, refusing to look at his daughter while she couldn't stop looking at him. "I just thought you were into him and you just totally blew him off."

Luna rolled her eyes, a slight smile coming on her lips. "Jim Kirk is a complete player, if I were to start something with him, I would never be able to keep up with it."

Bones nodded at what she said. "But you like him."

Luna shrugged while turning to look at her father. "Okay?"

Bones shrugged before looking back to the TV. "I just thought you were more fearless than that."

She began to give him a sarcastic chuckle before shaking her head. "Yeah, watching you break your own heart time after time weren't lessons enough." He was taken aback by that, trying to open his mouth to say something when Luna got off the couch and began to walk towards her room. "You know what, I'm gonna go work on some school stuff."

Bones stood up, becoming stressed out with his daughter, trying to follow her. "Luna – "

"I'm fine." She spoke to him slowly before completely going into her room and shutting the door after her. She looked around at the boxes she had yet to unpack with a stressed sigh. She did have a lot to do. Professor Spock expected ten pages on all the different galaxies in space that she hadn't even started, and she still had a lot to unpack. As she looked around her room, though, she couldn't find the strength to do any of it. Why did she always do this with people she liked? She could blame her father's relationships all she wanted, but if she was going to be completely honest, she was scared she was going to get hurt. And that's what stopped her from starting up a relationship with Jim Kirk.

* * *

Nyota and Luna sat in their first class of the day gabbing about the latest news and how their first week was. That's when Jim and her father walked in side by side. Her eyebrows furrowed. Really? They were friends now? And she had a class with Jim? "Hey, legacy!" She called out, grabbing Jim's attention in a millisecond.

Nyota rolled her eyes at her friend. Was she really going to pursue this? Jim immediately moved over students to get to her, nearly tripping multiple times as Bones simply rolled his eyes before following. "Hey, hot stuff." Jim spoke with a wink before sitting down in the empty seat in front of her.

She rolled her eyes at his back before looking to Nyota who was giving her a disapproving glance. "What?" She scoffed at her friend's look. "I'm branching out." Nyota turned away while throwing up her hands to show her she wasn't giving her any judgement, but there was obvious judgement.

As their professor walked in, they all took out their PADDs to begin taking notes. As Luna did this, she couldn't stop staring at the back of Jim's head. Maybe they could work something out and she didn't have to be afraid. Maybe.

 _ **ImsebastianstanButter: Thank you! I'm excited for you to see more.**_

 _ **Marieniz V: Ugh, and you're officially one of my favorite readers! You're an even better dream!**_

 _ **Ziggy55: Yes! I love writing Daddy!Bones!**_

 _ **Debbie Hicks: Um, wow, that was a lot lol**_

 _ **I'm already pleased with the positivity for the first chapter! Thanks so much, guys! I hope you all liked this chapter just as much. The third chapter won't come out as quick because I'm going to be super busy with Thanksgiving things and all the events we're having at work, but it will be coming...eventually! Remember to review and see you next time!**_


	3. Misunderstandings

Luna, Jim and Bones almost immediately became a trio. They were practically inseparable. In their second year, they made their schedule around each other and had almost every class together expect the flight, medical and command classes. Jim had even moved into the guest room of their apartment.

While at lunch, the three were ceaselessly talking to each other about everything in the cafeteria when Luna saw her new friend across the way. "Hey!" She called, standing up slightly to wave at him. "Sulu!"

Jim's dominance kicked in, sitting straight up to look like the alpha male. "Who is that?" Bones asked, looking him over, not sure about a new person entering the group either.

"He's in my flight class." Luna explained quickly before looking to Jim who was sitting next to her in mid bite. "Jim, scoot over."

If a new guy joining them didn't set him off, that one did. "Why the hell should I scoot over?" He asked through a full mouth.

"Because I'm the only one he knows." Luna spoke obviously.

Jim finished his bite before looking to his friend. "He can sit on the other side of you."

"Hey." They both turned at the man behind them.

"Sulu," Luna spoke out through a smile. "Jim was just moving over so you could sit down." She shot him a glare as Jim angrily picked up his tray and moved it over before standing up and going to the seat over.

Luna rolled her eyes while pulling Sulu down to sit in-between her and Jim. "Don't mind him, he's grumpy because he didn't pass the Kobayashi Maru."

"Yeah," Jim spoke while turning to Sulu and giving him a fake smile. "And my best friend is also the rudest human being around so I wouldn't blame you if you left now."

"I don't know why you thought you could pass it." Luna spoke before picking up her apple and taking a quick bite.

"I've gotta go with Luna on this one." Luna looked up to her father with a cheeky smile. He usually always sided with Jim just to make her mad. "It's impossible to pass and you're barely a second year."

"Of course you sided with her!" Jim almost shouted. "That's your daughter!"

The two continued to argue about it when Sulu leaned towards Luna, whispering in her ear. "Is it always like this with the three of you?"

Luna shrugged before giving him a little smile. "More or less."

"I'm just saying," Jim spoke finally as if that would just end the argument between them all. As if something that easy ever worked. "That test is physically impossible to pass."

"Or you're just too stupid to pass it." Luna taunted while taking a big mouthful of soup.

Jim turned to look at her, a playful look on his face. "Don't make me come down there."

Luna smiled at him before looking back down to her soup, a bit of a blush creeping on her face. "How long have you two been together?" Sulu asked, pointing back and forth at Jim and Luna.

Luna and Jim both shook their heads at the same time. "We're not together." They also spoke at the same time, Luna giving Jim a sharp glare for it. As if talking at the same time wasn't going to assure that answer.

"Just friends." Luna assured. Jim looked back and forth at the two, not liking the way she said it so quickly to him. It was like…holy shit she liked Sulu.

Jim suddenly became panicked, realizing why she wanted him to scoot over, why she wanted them to meet him so bad. He swallowed a big lump in his throat, catching the attention of Bones as Luna and Sulu continued to talk. "You okay, Jim?"

"Peachy." He spoke in a hoarse voice, finding himself tired from swallowing that huge lump.

Luna looked past Sulu for a moment to look at Jim, but he began talking again so she looked back even if she was now concerned for Jim. "So, you'll go?"

Everyone was brought back to the conversation the two were having, Jim and Bones anxious for her answer. She noticed the two's eyes instantly, making her give them major side eye before turning back to Sulu. "Of course, I would love to go, Sulu."

"Luna," he almost laughed out. "Call me Hikaru."

Luna began to smile that cheesy smile and it made Jim stab his macaroni a little harder. "Of course."

When Sulu got up, he gave her a little kiss on the cheek, and that was it for Jim. His face contorted into emotions of rage he didn't know he had, and now his macaroni was really suffering.

Luna looked back to the table like nothing had just happened and continued with her lunch. Bones and Jim both looked to each other in utter confusion before looking back to Luna. When she looked up from her scoop of soup, she noticed their eyes. "What?" she spoke through another mouthful.

"What the hell was that all about?" Bones almost yelled, grabbing the attention of other people at their tables. "That kid knows I'm your father, right?"

Luna ducked down a little bit, not wanting to attract any attention. "And you are officially the most embarrassing father."

"Are you going on a date with him?" Jim questioned as he moved back to the seat right next to her, dragging his tray of wounded macaroni.

Luna looked to Jim with a shrug. "It's just a casual hang out." Her eyes then drifted down to his tray. "What the hell happened to your mac and cheese?"

"'Just casual' my ass." Bones muttered through his drink.

Luna gave him a pointed look before looking back to Jim, noticing how angry he looked. "Don't worry, legacy," Luna laughed out. "You're still at the top of my list."

Jim smiled before looking back down at his tray, but Bones looked back and forth at the two in worry. "What's that in reference to?" Both Luna and Jim looked up at him with shit eating grins on their faces as they continued with their lunch. "Luna?" Bones asked. She looked back to Jim, the two sharing a laugh before looking back down at their trays. "Jim?" They both didn't say anything, they just continued their lunch. Bones took a deep sigh before shaking his head. "You're both the reason I'm going to die of a heart attack at forty."

* * *

Jim and Bones were both lounged out on the couch with beers, relaxing after classes on a Friday. "Guys," Luna called, hurrying out of the bathroom and into the living room. "Have either of you seen my gold necklace with the lavender agate pendant?"

"Yeah," Jim spoke while shaking his head, Luna immediately perking up from where she was crouched down in search for it. "I don't know what any of that means."

Luna gave a deep eye roll before standing up with a hearty sigh that could have been mistaken for a subtle scream. Her heels clacked as she moved to stand in front of the TV because she knew that was the only way she was going to get either of their attention. "I have to leave in three minutes and you guys are not helping."

Jim's eyes lurched out of his head as he sat up at the look of Luna. She was stunning in a lavender dress with a low cut and matching heels. Her face was made up and her hair was done in a sophisticated up do. "Whoa," Jim laughed out, trying to stop his nervousness. "That is not something you wear to 'a casual hangout'."

Luna rolled her eyes at the bringing up of that topic again. "We're going to the theater, what the hell else am I supposed to wear?"

"Something with a higher neckline." Bones intervened.

"I swear," Luna laughed out her frustrations while putting a hand up to the two, fighting very hard not to roll her eyes in that moment. "My eyes are going to get stuck to the back of my head by living with you two."

She stormed out of the room while Jim casually looked over to his friend. "Did we ever established what 'agate' means?" Bones shrugged, not recognizing the term either.

"Agate," Luna started as she walked back into the room with the necklace in her hand and a smile on her face. "Is a cryptocrystalline variety of silica." The two looked to her blankly, not knowing any of those words. She took a deep sigh, knowing she would have to dumb it down to an extreme. "A pretty rock with swirls in it."

The two nodded in understanding as she put the necklace around her neck and straightened it out. "I still think you're way overdressed." Jim told her with a shrug as Luna rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Who's really gonna see you at this thing?"

Luna made a fake face of thought. "Besides all of my intellectual friends who can actually pronounce Macbeth right?"

"Hey." Both Jim and Bones spoke at the same time with the same level of annoyance.

"You two dug yourself into this hole." Luna spoke as she moved back to her room to grab her clutch, her voice getting slightly louder at how far away she was. "I asked you both to go to this thing with me for weeks, but no," once she was sure she was situated, she joined the two back in the living room. "You two would rather drink beer and listen to Beastie Boys while lounging on the couch."

"Hey," Bones spoke while pointing at her. "Don't insult them, you were raised on it."

"Whatever." She spoke as she moved to the door. "I'm leaving." Once she was out the door, she poked her head back in, giving the two a cheesy smile. "Don't wait up. Love you."

"Love you." Jim and Bones spoke at the same time before the door closed.

That's when Jim turned to Bones with a wildness in his eyes. "We have to go to that play and sabotage her date."

Bones let out a deep sigh, not really wanting to move from his comfortable spot in the couch. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I do not." Jim spoke with the shake of his head.

"What are you gonna do, Jim?" Bones asked while throwing his hand in the air. "You're gonna show up and pull them away from each other?"

"Oh, like it doesn't bother you too."

Bones let out a little sigh. In the back of his mind, it did. It bothered him to see her with anyone because she was still his little girl. "My daughter is a grown woman who can do what she wants."

Jim sat back, trying to think of anything else that would get Bones' attention to the subject. "What if they have sex?"

Bones sat there for a moment, letting that thought sit with him before standing up. "Okay, we're sabotaging that date." Jim cheered for a moment before standing up with him. This was going to be the best night ever.

* * *

Luna sat next to Sulu with Ben on his left and Uhura right next to Ben. The four talked amongst themselves before the play started, Jim and Bones obtaining a seat behind the group, but not too closely behind. "How are we gonna sabotage the date?" Jim asked while beginning to rub his chin in thought.

"This was your plan." Bones spoke, annoyed with him. "How are you not even going to come with a plan to further your initial plan?"

Jim waved his hand at him, his eyes glued to the back of Luna's head. "I'll figure something out."

The lights then dimmed and everyone got instantly quiet. Jim then looked around, realizing he had trapped himself into watching this play. With a heavy sigh, he looked to the back of Luna's head again. "Well, I'm seeing this play with or without you." That's when an older woman next to him shushed him. Something Jim would never admit to Luna was that he actually liked the play.

When it was finally over, both Jim and Bones had to duck so Luna wouldn't spot either of them, and then the two followed the group to the restaurant they went to. The pair continued with a far enough away distance to be able to observe, but not be observed. "I don't think she was lying when she said it was a casual hang out." Bones spoke with a shrug after a while.

"Oh, please," Jim spoke as he looked back to his friend. When he looked back to Luna, she was laughing loudly with a glass of wine in her hand. "She's drinking wine for goodness sake! That is a beer girl drinking wine!"

"Will you keep your voice down?" Bones hushed him. "She's gonna hear us and we're gonna get spotted. Then she's going to kill us."

Jim let out a deep sigh as she leaned into Sulu with a hearty laugh. "That's it." Jim spoke as he stood up. "I can't just sit here anymore."

"I thought you didn't have a plan?" Bones asked him quickly, becoming panicked.

"I'll make one up as I go." Jim then took off, but when he did, he made Bones completely visible to Luna.

Bones began to panic and tried to hide, but it was too late, she had spotted him. Her face twisted into anger and annoyance. She turned to Uhura with a polite smile to mask her true emotions. "Can you excuse me for a moment?"

She removed the napkin from her lap and hurried to her father's table. "What the hell are you doing here?" She questioned with a hand on her hip.

Bones looked up at her casually through his sip of wine. "What I do in my personal time is my business."

"What _personal_ time? You have two friends and I'm one of them." That's when Luna straightened up, realizing one of the possibilities of why he was here. "Dad, did you and Jim follow me?"

Bones scoffed while he leaned further into his seat. "Please, I have better things to do than to spy on you and your little date."

Luna gave him a long eyeroll before shaking her head at him. "Fine, I'll buy it, but Dad, I swear to god if Jim is here, I am going to make you both do my homework for a year."

"Well, looks like you're going to be doing your own homework for a year." He ended it with a smile, making Luna's glare even deeper.

Luna shook her head at him before turning around quickly and hurrying back to the group's table. When she sat down, Uhura looked over to her with a confused face at her sudden walk away. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Luna muttered through a drink of her wine. Her southern accent seemed to be even more prominent when she was angry.

That's when Jim approached the table with a new bottle of wine. Luna looked over at him as he was standing right next to her. "Oh, what the hell?"

"Oh," Jim laughed out, trying to act surprised. "I had no idea this was your table from the kitchen."

Luna's glare deepened as she looked at Jim. "What the hell are you doing, here?"

"I got a job." He spoke with a shrug.

"As a waiter? Yeah, right." The entire group continued to look back and forth at the two as they argued.

"I decided to see what it's really like in the food service industry."

"I think you're full of it."

"And I think you need a refill." He spoke as he leaned down to begin to pour the wine in her glass, but as he did, he began to pour some on her. "Oh my goodness," Jim spoke as Luna lurched up, the wine already staining the dress. "I am so sorry," Luna gave him a death glare as he put his hand on her back to guide her out. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Hell no," She claimed, ripping her body away from his. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Dude," Sulu spoke as he stood up. "Why don't you just leave her alone?"

"Oh mind your business, fancy pants."

"So, I was right!" Luna shouted, grabbing the whole restaurant's attention if they didn't already have it. "You are spying on me and you came down here to mess up my evening! How typical!"

"Ma'am," their waiter spoke as he began to walk up to them. "Is this man bothering you."

"Very much so." Luna spoke, not being able to take her eyes of off Jim. She was mad, but all in all, she was disappointed he didn't trust her.

"Sir," the waiter began. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I work here." Jim spoke in an offended tone.

"No you don't." The whole group spoke along with the waiter.

Jim then looked to Luna again, and he saw something else on her face. Embarrassment. She looked around at everyone watching and she looked so small as she retreated into herself. He knew all about her. He knew how embarrassed she was to be a farm girl growing up, how the constant teasing was the worst feeling in the world to her. How it took her so long to be comfortable in her own skin. And as he looked at her, he knew he was bringing that awful feeling back, and Jim felt so guilty. "Yeah." He almost whispered. "I'll leave." Luna looked back to him as she gulped down her feelings when he lipped: I'm sorry.

Their waiter began to escort him out and everyone went back to their meal slowly. When Luna sat back in her chair, there was a heaviness weighing her down. Once Jim was outside, the waiter came back to their table, saying something about comping a dessert for their interruption, but Luna continued to look forward, thinking of everything that just happened. She took a long drink of wine before her gaze went back down to her dress where the wine stain was now embedded.

She slowly put down her glass before looking around the table. Everyone else was awkwardly and quickly trying to come up with other topics to change the subject, but Luna couldn't stop thinking about it. She then stood up abruptly, knowing what she had to do. Everyone looked to her, with sympathy in their eyes. "If you could all excuse me." She stuttered before grabbing her clutch and hurrying towards to back door of the restaurant.

When she made it outside, she noticed both Jim and Bones sitting on the steps of the restaurant, her walking now slowed to hear what they were saying. "You didn't see her face." Jim spoke, his voice sounding haunted as he looked straight forward. "I doubt she'll ever speak to me again."

"I thought about it." Luna finally spoke up, making them both turn around as she continued down the rest of the steps. Her gaze then went to her father. "Dad, can I talk to Jim alone for a minute?"

Bones nodded before standing up, making sure to clap Jim's shoulder before leaving. "Good luck." Jim scoffed as he began to walk off before throwing his hands in the air in defeat. He wasn't much help.

With a heavy sigh, Luna moved down a couple of steps so she could sit on the same step as him, a small smile sitting on her face. "You know Sulu is married, right?"

Jim blinked before turning to look at her. "What?"

"Yeah, that guy in there is his husband." Jim blinked a few times again, looking away from her. "And they have a baby girl." Jim opened his mouth, about to speak, but Luna cut him off. "Yeah, I know you don't think."

"I am so sorry." Jim whispered to her.

"What I don't understand is why you were so uptight about the whole thing?" Jim looked to her, not sure how to tell her this. "I'm not your girlfriend, so why do you insist to keep treating me like yours?"

"Because I want you to be." Jim spoke out in frustration before turning his body to look at her. There was silence between the two, the sound of the crickets creeping into it, only the moon's light beating on them. Jim finally met her eyes and even though the scenery of them being near the woods on a clear night in San Francisco was beautiful, he was sure he would never find a more beautiful sight than her round brown eyes. "I've never wanted more than anything, and when I thought you were going on a date…I was…I had never felt more hurt before."

Luna felt tears poking at her eyes as she shook her head. "Don't do that." She told him with a point of the finger. "Don't make me feel something I cannot feel right now."

"What's so wrong about ending up with me?" Jim was offended that time. "I know you want it too, so don't act like I'm some infectious disease you need to steer clear from."

Luna just sat there before shaking her head and looking away from him. "I'm scared, okay?" She wrapped her arms around her body in stress while taking deep breaths. All Jim could do was look at her. "Do you understand how many times I had to watch my father throw himself in and out of constant relationships that ended up in his heartbreak?" She looked to Jim again, the first tear falling down her cheek. "As much as I want it, as much feelings as I have for you, I'm scared, and your history doesn't make it any better." She let out a little gasp as she looked down. "I don't want to get hurt."

Luna looked down again as she continued to cry, the crickets putting their two cents in again. That's when Jim leaned forward, grabbing one cheek in his hand to make her look up at him. "I would never hurt you."

She gulped as she looked into his eyes. They were just so blue. She couldn't help getting lost in them. "That's what they all say."

"Yeah," Jim chuckled. "But none of them lived with your father who would kill me if I ever did hurt you."

Luna began to laugh as Jim stroked her cheek with his thumb. "That authentic laugh."

And in that moment, she wasn't so scared anymore. All of her guards and walls fell in an instant, and she knew she needed Jim. And she could be with him. He leaned forward and the two shared a first kiss. A kiss she couldn't help but lean into, and soon they were grabbing each other, hoping for a deeper kiss, in complete bliss with the other.

 _ **ImsebastianstanButter: Yeah, I kind of thought about it, but I love the relationship between Jim and Bones and I didn't want anything to kind of taint that. I'm so happy you liked it and I hope you liked this one too!**_

 _ **I didn't plan for Jim and Luna to get together so soon, but I really liked how this chapter came out. I hope you guys liked it and I hope you all had a relaxing weekend. Remember to review!**_


	4. Let's Get Drunk

Once summer ended, Nyota and Luna went on a little vacation, just the two of them, and Jim was miserable. All he did was pout around the apartment and wait on Luna's video chats. It was all making Bones sick. But on the day she was coming back, Jim was like a little boy on Christmas morning.

Both Jim and Bones walked into the airport, looking around for her. "Do you think she got a tan?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, Jim." Bones sighed out, looking down at his PADD to see if her flight had landed or not. "Probably."

"I just hope she's well relaxed." Bones rolled his eyes again. He was glad both Luna and Jim were happy together, but they were getting very annoying. "We're starting our third year soon, and that's the most stressful year."

"She was in Mexico, I'm pretty sure she's relaxed enough for all of us."

That's when Jim noticed Luna and Uhura both on the escalator to get to baggage claim. Jim let a huge smile pass across his lips at the look of her. She was so tan and she looked so happy. That's how he knew all that agonizing waiting for her to come back was worth it to see that happy look on her face and her beach waved curls with a flower by her side bangs. When she made eye contact with him, a huge smile took her whole face.

She then began to maneuver her way through the people as Jim began to hurry towards her as well. Uhura smiled just a little bit. She didn't care for Jim. She didn't know if she would ever like him or consider him as a friend, but she loved that he was always there for Luna and that he made her genuinely happy. She wouldn't say that to either of them though.

Once Luna got off the escalator, she hurried to her boyfriend, jumping into his arms as grabbed her at the waist and her arms tightened around his neck while her feet went up in the air. Mexico was fun and all, but she missed Jim. She really missed Jim. "I missed you." Jim whispered into her ear as his grip on her tightened.

She began to stroke the back of his hair, making Jim giddy. He loved when she did that. "I missed you too."

"Trust me," Bones spoke as he moved up to the two. "He missed you more."

Luna moved to hug her dad and it was in that moment that the two realized how much they missed each other. Every time she called, she would always talk to Jim, she never thought to call Bones, and now that they were back together she really regretted not calling him.

When Luna pulled away from her father, she looked back and forth from Bones to Jim with a big smile. "My boys."

"Well," Jim spoke while turning around to look at Uhura as well. "You two better rest up because tomorrow I'm going to be taking on the Kobayashi Maru, and I want you both there."

"You're doing this on the first day of third year classes?" Luna asked for clarification.

"Why not?" Jim was so happy and unconcerned about failure, it was worrying Luna. That meant he was confident about it, and if he failed, he was going to be destroyed.

"No." Luna immediately protested as Uhura began to roll her eyes. "Sweetheart, you can't do this to yourself again."

"What honestly makes you think you're going to pass this?" Uhura asked with a hand on her hip.

"Because," Jim spoke, draping his arm around Luna and moving to do the same to Uhura, but she ducked out of it, making Jim give her a frown. "I've got the best crew in the world." Bones rolled his eyes when Jim's gaze went to him. "Luna's gonna be weapons, Bones navigator, Sulu helmsman and Uhura, you're gonna be linguistics."

Luna took a deep sigh. She didn't want Jim to break his own heart again so she just turned to Uhura, wanting to change the subject as fast as possible. "You want to come get lunch with us?"

"Um," Luna turned her head to the side. Uhura _never_ said "um". "I kind of already have plans, but when Jim fails tomorrow, we can always go out."

Jim gave her a fake smile as Luna moved in to hug her friend goodbye, and she could have sworn she saw Professor Spock watching them, and then Uhura went in that direction.

* * *

Luna walked into the apartment the next morning balancing cups of coffee and doughnuts as she made her way to the kitchen. Bones was mid scoop into the coffee pot when he saw his daughter. "Oh, thank god." He muttered before taking the cup labeled "Bones" since she knew something like this was going to happen.

"Is Jim up yet?" She asked before placing the doughnut box down.

Bones shook his head through the first long gulp of coffee, and once he brought it back down, he let out a long, "Ah."

Luna rolled her eyes at her father before getting on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. She moved to the cabinets, pulling out a plate and placing two doughnuts on it before grabbing Jim's coffee and moving to their shared room. The two were serious from almost the moment they got together. At first, Bones had his protests about the two sharing a room, but he finally came around.

When she got into the room, she closed the door behind her in case things got heated. Every now and then when Jim woke up, he wanted to get physical, and most of the time, she let him, but not today. Once she shut the door and turned back to look at him, she smiled at the look of his sleeping face, his mouth open, letting out little snores. She put the doughnuts down on his nightstand before climbing into her side of the bed and positioning the coffee right in front of Jim's nose.

He let a sleepy smile cross his lips at the smell. "I got you coffee." Luna sang to him. "And doughnuts."

"My dream girl." Jim whispered to her as he began to move around to wake himself up.

"Yeah, well," she spoke through a shrug when Jim finally opened his eyes. "What can I say?"

Jim gave her a little chuckle before grabbing her cheek in his hand and kissing her. Luna smiled into the kiss, remembering what their first kiss was like all over again. It felt just like that, and neither of them wanted to leave it.

Luna knew she had to, though. Jim had to start getting ready for the test. "Jim." Luna spoke while breaking away, but Jim just pulled her right back. Here he went, but she wasn't going to let it happen today. "Jim." She laughed out. "You've gotta start getting ready."

"We're third years now we can basically do whatever we want."

Luna laughed again, trying to pull away, but Jim's lips just went down to her neck. "You've also got the Kobayashi Maru this afternoon that you need to be ready for."

Jim sighed before pulling away and just looking into her clashing brown eyes. "Why do you have to be so right all the time?"

Luna rolled her eyes while moving over to get the plate of doughnuts and putting them in front of him. "Eat."

Jim took a deep breath before taking the plate out of her hands. "I love you."

Luna chuckled as she began to push his hair back while he began to dig in. In a few weeks, they would have been going strong for a year, and every chance she got, she thanked Sulu for making him so jealous in the first place. "I love you."

* * *

They all slowly walked out of the examination room one by one. Not only did Jim fail again, but the test evaluators said it was one of the worst attempts ever. Uhura didn't even want to tease him because she knew how much he wanted this to work out. Everyone had left. The test administrators, Sulu, Uhura, Bones. It was just Jim and Luna left.

Jim continued to sit in the captain's chair after getting his results and he didn't dare move. Luna sat in her chair just looking at Jim. She didn't know whether to comfort him or let him continue to mull it over, but whatever he wanted, she wasn't going to let him do it alone.

"'The worst attempt ever.'" Jim quoted. Luna snapped her head to him. Those were the first words he spoke since the evaluation. "Wow, why did I think I could do this?"

"Hey," Luna spoke as she finally got up from her seat and moved to him. "Forget them, you're a great leader."

"I failed." He spoke as he looked up to her. His eyes were so hurt in that moment. This meant a lot to him and Luna blew it to the side. She felt horrible and so sorry for Jim. Jim looked away from her to finish his next thought in a whisper. "Maybe I'm not meant to follow in my father's footsteps after all."

Luna moved to sit in his lap, his hands going to her thighs and back like an automatic response as he looked up at her. He couldn't help a small smile. All he wanted to do when he looked at her was smile. "Jim, when I first met you, no biases at that point whatsoever, I knew you were destined for great things." Jim's smile got a little bigger as she put her forehead to his. Jim didn't know what he would do without her. She was so helpful and so supportive, he didn't deserve her. "And you're going to be captain one day, Legacy."

Jim pushed his forehead into hers a little more with a chuckle while he began to stroke her hair with such tenderness. "You're everything I need, you know?"

"Yeah, well," she shrugged in thought. "Someone has to be there to make sure you and Bones eat three healthy meals a day and don't drink yourselves to death."

Luna stood up as Jim continued to laugh. She offered him her hand, making Jim smile even more as she guided him out of the examination room. "But today," Luna began as they walked into the bright sunlight hand in hand. "I don't care if we drink ourselves to death because we are going to get roaring drunk tonight."

Jim turned to her, letting go of her hand to place his arm around her shoulders. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Loved." She corrected while giving him an annoyed look.

"Love." He corrected. "Not past tense. Present tense." Luna got the deepest blush of her life on her cheeks.

* * *

Jim and Luna quickly tapped their shot glasses in a cheers before throwing their heads back to let the liquor pour down their throats. When they brought their heads back up, they let out a sound of distaste from the burning. Luna began to fan her face before moving to her soda on the bar, and once she was done, Jim took it from her.

"You two seem cheery for just failing."

They both turned to see Bones approaching them. They were both already very tipsy, it being obvious when Jim swung his arm around Luna and almost falling. Okay, they were pretty drunk. "We're drinking our sorrows."

"I can see that." Bones spoke as Jim almost splashed the soda on him.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Luna asked, confused at her father's presence.

"To make sure you two don't kill yourselves."

"Okay, Dad." Jim scoffed before taking another sip of soda as Luna buried her head in his chest with a laugh.

Bones rolled his eyes with a scoff before moving to the bar. "Children." He muttered under his breath.

"You know," Jim spoke while helping Luna into her seat. "Even if I did fail today, we're still gonna be a badass couple on the Enterprise."

Bones turned to the two, waiting to hear their drunken explanation of this. "Jim is going to be captain and I'm going to be the helmsman."

"What about the fact that the captain can't be romantically involved with a member of his crew?"

Both Jim and Luna's faces straightened out when faced with his logic. Shit, they forgot about that. "Details." Luna finally blew off with a shrug.

"And we even have a tragic backstory ready."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this." Bones spoke as he took a large drink before looking back to the two.

"So," Jim spoke, looking over to Luna. "During our endeavors, I'm going to create enemies."

"Obviously." Bones spoke with a shrug, wanting to just humor the two.

"Okay, so," Luna jumped in. "What better way to get back at him by killing me?"

Bones grew stiff. They had really planned all this when they were drunk. He didn't want to hear the rest of this. Even if they were just pretending, he didn't want any form or reality where his daughter died. "So," Jim jumped back in excitedly.

"I'm good. I can infer the rest." Bones told him with a nod.

That didn't stop Jim, though. "I'll be traveling space looking for her killer just to avenge her death."

Bones rolled his eyes again. "I hate you both." He muttered before grabbing his drink and moving to the other end of the bar.

They both watched him walk off, but Jim and Luna turned back to each other. "I thought it was good." Luna spoke with a shrug. Jim joined her in a high five in agreement before they went back to the bartender to get more shots.

In the middle of their third shot since getting back to the bartender, Uhura ran up to Luna, giving her a huge hug, Bones appearing behind Nyota. "Congratulations!" She yelled into her ear, Luna swaying back and forth with the hug.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that instead of rambling on about your death fantasy?" Bones asked, moving to the right of his daughter.

Jim looked to her confused, but Luna was just as confused about it. "Okay, this isn't the shots talking, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." She laughed out.

Uhura pulled away from her with a confused glance. How could she not know? This was amazing! "The meeting you had scheduled." Luna's eyes went wide in realization. She hadn't told Jim yet. She hadn't told anyone. How the hell did those two find out? Jim was still looking confused. "How could you keep a requested meeting with Captain Pike a secret?"

Luna's face twisted into one of anger and panic while motioning to her neck for Uhura to stop talking. Uhura's eyes went wide, realizing why she hadn't told anyone since Uhura would probably be one of the first ones she told. She turned around to look at Jim's confused face before looking back to Luna. "I mean…" she was struggling to come up with something to throw Jim off, but it was useless. He already heard it, drunk or not.

"What's she talking about?" Jim asked.

"Our Luna here," Luna began to roll her eyes as he put his arm around her shoulders. Her father could never take a hint, could he? "Got called to have a meeting with Christopher Pike, captain of the Enterprise about a position when she graduates."

Jim's eyes got wide as he turned to his girlfriend. "What?" Jim began to smile. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had the Kobayashi Maru to worry about." Luna spoke with a shrug. "I didn't want to distract you."

"I would take this distraction!" Jim yelled before hurrying to her and scooping her up in a twirl.

When he put her back down, she looked up at him with hopeful eyes, gripping onto his arm. "So, you're not mad?"

"Of course not!" It troubled him that Luna thought he would be mad at her. "I am _so_ proud of you!" He grabbed both sides of her face in his hands and pulled her in for a large, sloppy kiss she had to smile into. It reminded her of how lucky she was to have Jim. He was so supportive and perfect. Why did she put this off for so long? He was a wonderful boyfriend. When he pulled away, he still didn't let go of her cheeks as he looked at her beautiful, milky face and big brown eyes. "Hell, Luna may be Enterprise captain here."

Luna rolled her eyes. He killed the moment for her as she pulled away from him. "Very funny."

"Okay," Uhura began, looking to her best friend while Jim and Luna wrapped their arms around each other, highlighting how cute the height difference was between the two. "But you're definitely getting offered a spot on the Enterprise."

Luna rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk about it, mostly because she was afraid that how Jim performed today on his examination wasn't going to guarantee him a spot on the Enterprise. Sure, this was Luna's dream, but it was Jim's dream too. She couldn't see herself living it without him. "How do you all know it's going to be something good?"

"Uh," Jim spoke obviously. "When does anyone get asked to a private meeting with Captain Pike?"

"Exactly," Luna spoke with a shrug. "Maybe it's about how much I suck as a pilot."

They all rolled their eyes. "You're one of the best pilots in your classes." Bones told her.

"What if I did something wrong, though?"

Jim rolled his eyes before grabbing two new shots from the bartender. "Shut up," Jim began as Luna turned to look over at him. "And celebrate the fact of how awesome you are."

* * *

Jim and Luna began to stumble out of the bar at three, a giddy mess of loose limbs and stuttered words. Jim began to walk forward, pointing at the almost empty street. "We need a cab." Jim stuttered while tripping. Luna began to laugh as she caught him at the waist, her head falling into his back with laughter.

Her purse was draped over her shoulder, but not very secure. That's when a man came up to the two, snatching Luna's purse. She felt the lightness of her arm, bringing the fact to her attention. The robber didn't know she was a Starfleet student with a heavy PADD in her purse. He fell back, turning the two drunks around. Luna's eyes grew wide and her eyebrows arched. "You're serious, dude?" She threatened.

Jim continued to stand there, watching it all unfold with his brow up in confusion. She snatched the purse from the guy's hands before kicking him in the groin and swinging her purse into his face, the PADD knocking him out instantly.

Luna turned back to her boyfriend, Jim looking her up and down, never finding himself more attracted to her. When she walked back up to him, Jim practically swooned. "You know what would be a perfect end to a perfect night?"

"Screwing each other's brains out?" Luna inferred.

"This," Jim spoke as he picked her up by the waist again. Luna's feet kicked in the air as she squealed with delight. She loved that he loved to pick her up like that. "This is why I fell in love with you."

 _ **ImsebastianstanButter: Yes, that was probably my favorite thing to write in the last chapter. That and a jealous Jim. Hope you liked it, love!**_

 _ **rebootfan: You get a little bit of Bones reaction in this chapter. And Luna is studying to be helmsmen and navigator. It's something I'll talk about a lot more in the next chapter. Thank you so much for the read and the review!**_

 _ **Ugh, Jim and Luna are so cute. I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm picking up the next chapter with their one year anniversary party which is going to be fun to write! Thank you all so much for continuing to read, and remember to review!**_


	5. One Time

Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight. The first minute was agonizing and the second wasn't going any better so far. Luna didn't know what to do with herself anymore, so she sat on the tub, taking deep breaths.

She could hear the loud conversations through the rest of the house, Jim being the loudest of them all. It was their party, though. While she should have been out there celebrating her one year anniversary with the love of her life, she was in the bathroom, counting down agonizing seconds.

She smiled a little bit as the conversations continued to trickle into the bathroom. Jim's laugh was melodic. She didn't want to lose that. She prayed that no matter what happened in these two minutes, she wouldn't lose Jim.

Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight. She let out slow breaths through her mouth. Maybe she was overreacting and it wouldn't be so bad. But also, what if she was underreacting? What if because of this, she lost everything. Jim. Her spot on the Enterprise.

She had worked so hard to get where she was. A third year, about to graduate, being looked at to join the Enterprise. Pike requested to have a meeting with her personally. She had no idea what he wanted, but he went out of his way to arrange it. She couldn't have this be the end of it all. The end of her career before it even started.

The timer then began to beep. Luna shut her eyes, taking a deep breath before looking down at the pregnancy test. She took a deep, shaky breath before wrapping the test up and throwing it in the trash. One time without a condom. Was that all it took to get her pregnant? She continued to sit there, thinking about the look of the plus on it. "Shit."

All the thoughts began speeding through her head, even faster than before. She had to tell Jim. She knew that, but she didn't know how she would be able to find that courage. And when she thought about telling her dad, she thought about leaving the country.

Her and Jim didn't want kids. At least not right now. They never really talked about it before, but Luna just couldn't have a kid right now. She had to focus on her career, so did Jim if he was ever going to become a captain.

"Luna?" There was a knock on the door. It was Jim. She panicked for a moment. He couldn't see her right now. Her face would give it all away. "Baby? You okay?"

"Fine." She spoke as best as she could for her state of shock. "Just finishing up." She shut her eyes at how dumb that sounded. She wasn't getting ready for the day. What would he think?

"Well, hurry up." That's when Luna realized he was slurring his words. Hopefully he was already too drunk to notice her shock. "You're missing one hell of a party."

She didn't have anything to say to that, she just kept looking at the trashed pregnancy test. "Luna," Jim sang out. His face must have been pressed right up to the door. "I'm not leaving until you come out."

Luna sighed. Maybe this would be good practice of taking care of the baby. "Shit." She cursed before standing up and opening the door. He almost fell in. Luna wondered how the hell he got like this. She had only been gone for three minutes, five at the most. He was doing good hiding how drunk he was before she retreated to the bathroom.

When Jim finally straightened himself out, he looked to Luna with a dorky smile on his face. "I love you so much."

Luna smiled back, she hoped he would feel the same after her news. "I love you, Jim."

"Like I really love you."

She smiled again, pushing his hair back with one stroke. "I know. You know I love you too, right?" Jim looked up at her, the goofy smile still on his face. "I love you more than anything, you know that, right, Jim?"

"Of course." He slurred it and Luna was really hoping he meant it. "And you're so pretty."

Luna was beginning to feel nauseous to her stomach. She was sure it was the baby affecting her body, but the thought of what would happen when she told Jim the truth was pulling on her too. "Let's get you back to your party." Luna told him while straightening his hair back. She had honestly never seen him this drunk since the night they first met. "Before you get in any barfights." She teased.

Jim gave her a toothy smile and she smiled back. Maybe if their kid looked like Jim, it wouldn't be so bad. That devious smirk and gorgeous blue eyes all in one kid. She would love it until the end of time.

She wrapped Jim's arm around her shoulders and began to guide him out of the bathroom. When she got into the living room with the rest of the guests, she looked to Sulu who was behind the kitchen counter making drinks and the music began to blast. "What the hell did you give him?"

"A cosmic cocktail." He spoke with a shrug.

She looked to Jim and then back to Sulu, still irritated. "How _many_ cosmic cocktails?"

Sulu turned around to look at his other bartender. "Ben?"

Luna rolled her eyes before dragging Jim away from the bar. "You're both no help."

She sat Jim down on the window seat of the Sulu's house while trying to get him to sit upright. He just kept falling to the side, though. "Jim," Luna complained while trying to straighten him up.

"I might throw up on you." He whispered while falling back down to the side.

Luna rolled her eyes while hurrying to the kitchen in search for some type of bucket. Bones and Uhura were talking, getting in Luna's way so she had to raise the bucket over her head and move between them. "Excuse me, puking boyfriend I have to save."

They both watched as she made it to Jim, placing the bucket in front of him. "Thank you." Jim muttered as his whole face almost fell inside it before finally throwing up.

Luna looked disgusted, trying to look away, but it was just making her nausea worse. She placed a hand on her stomach. Even if she couldn't see it, her nose was much stronger with the baby. She could smell it, and she could hear his hacking. She just couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, move over!"

She pushed him out of the way to throw up in the bucket, finding it all disgusting, all of it making her throw up even more. Uhura and Bones looked away the second Luna started throwing up. Bones shrugged to her before taking a sip of his drunk. "The lovely couple we're celebrating vomiting with each other. How poetic?"

* * *

When Luna woke up, Jim's arms were draped around her waist. She looked to him, knowing how hungover he was going to be when he woke up. She couldn't tell him today. He needed his rest, but inside, she knew she was just putting it off.

She had to tell him. His baby was growing inside of her. She looked to her stomach. She knew she wasn't showing, and the baby was probably the size of a pea, but it was an interesting feeling knowing life was being created inside of you. In nine months, they would have a real life, breathing baby. It brought a smile to her lips. She was scared, and she didn't know what she wanted to go about this whole mess, but the thought of having a little human half Jim and half Luna brought a smile to her face.

She slowly got out of bed, scared to wake Jim, if that was even possible. He was out like a hoarse. She pulled the blinds, not wanting him to wake up to a massive headache before walking out of their room.

Bones was on the couch, watching the news with a cup of coffee in his hand. She studied him, wondering what his life would have been like if he didn't have an unwanted baby. With the question in her mind, she made herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to him. She studied her father as the two sat in silence, she then began to think about what his life would have been like without her. He would have finished school earlier and gone to med school. He might not have had all those wives and been heartbroken every time. "Dad," Luna began. Bones nodded to her, eyes still glued on the television screen. "Do you ever regret having me?"

Bones didn't let a second pass. "What the hell kind of question is that?" Luna opened her mouth about the speak, but Bones cut her right off. "Don't ever ask me a dumb question like that again. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. Seriously, Luna?"

"Oh my god." Luna finally spoke, trying to talk over him as she turned in his direction. "It was a question, and I was asking about having me the time you did. Like when you were still a kid trying to figure your life out."

He sat there for a moment, mulling over that question. "Luna," he began with a bit of a chuckle. "Life is a fickle bitch." He turned to look at her, his face serious. "I'm about to be very honest with you." Luna nodded with furrowed eyebrows, not sure what she was getting herself into. "When I was a teenager and your mother told me she was pregnant, I didn't want you. Having a child was the last thing I wanted in high school, but that doesn't mean I regret having you."

Luna nodded, listening to the advice he didn't know he was giving her. "Life's funny that way, Luna. In high school, I didn't want you, I suggested adoption, but your mother wouldn't have that. Now, I can't imagine my life without you." Luna offered him a little smile as he turned to look back at her. "Was it ideal? No. Do I regret it? Not a second. Becoming a father was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Luna mulled that over. Having a baby wasn't going to be ideal right now. Not when they were on the cusp of starting a career, but how could she deny herself, Jim and their child of that? It was the best thing that ever happened to her father. Maybe it would be the best thing that ever happened to her and Jim. She would love a little Jim running around the apartment or running through the Enterprise.

"Don't you have to be getting ready for your meeting with Pike?"

Luna went stiff, suddenly remembering that. Her meeting with Pike. She turned her head to the nearest clock, finding she was supposed to meet him in thirty minutes. She jumped up from the couch and ran to her room. She didn't have the time to shower. She just had to get clothes on and go.

Jim sat straight up when she slammed the door to the bedroom shut, but he then immediately regret it. He began to groan and sink back down into the bed. "No, Jim," Luna began, hurrying to the bed to try to pick him up by the waist. "You're not doing this today. I can't afford this today."

"My head is pounding."

"I bet it is!" Luna yelled, making Jim put his hands to his ears.

"Please don't, I'm fragile."

Luna rolled her eyes before letting him go and moving to her makeup, slapping on just a little before putting on her uniform and looking to Jim annoyed. "I'm going to my meeting with Pike."

"Wait," He called. Luna was annoyed, turning around, waiting to hear what he was going to request of her. "Your hair isn't brushed or done."

Luna gasped before hurrying back to the bathroom and Jim collapsed back on the bed. "Thanks, baby!" He simply waved a hand in her direction while forcing his head into the pillow. This was the last time he was going to let Sulu make him a cosmic cocktails.

* * *

Luna sat in the waiting room of Pike's office, looking around at all of the artwork, trying to distract herself from how nervous she was. It didn't help when helmsman McKenna came out of his office. Her jaw dropped. He was practically a superstar.

Luna watched him until he disappeared. That's when Pike came out of his office, smiling at how star struck she looked. "McCoy," She snapped her head to him, standing up at attention. "Luna."

"Yes, sir."

"At ease." He commanded. Luna immediately relaxed just as Pike guided her into his office. "Go ahead and take a seat."

Luna took her time looking around as she made it to the chair directly in front of his desk. She suddenly felt like a small child being sent to the principal's office. Except in this case, the principal was the captain of her dream ship. She was scared of him also while she admired him.

"Can I get you a water or anything?" Pike asked as he made his way to his desk.

"No, sir, I'm fine."

They let an awkward silence pass over them, Luna not knowing what to do. "Why don't we start by you telling me what you're proficient in?"

Luna was taken by surprise. She didn't expect them to jump right into an interview. "I will be a certified space pilot in May. I fiddle with a bit of engineering, but I wouldn't call myself an expert. I'm a good navigator and a weapons specialist. I also know a bit of nursing."

Pike leaned into his chair with impressment as he began to stroke his chin in thought before looking back down at her file. "And if I'm reading correctly, you desire to be placed on the Enterprise."

"Yes, sir." Luna was getting almost giddy. She didn't have any doubt in her mind now. This was a job interview, and she was suddenly wishing her hair looked better than a sloppy bun.

He straightened out in his seat, looking to Luna with a slight smile. "I think you and I can make that happen." Luna smiled, but then she put her hand to her stomach. The baby. "There's a spot opening up. The con is being rebuilt and in that, a new position is getting created. It's called 'middle seat'. Going in, you'll be a lieutenant commander. The job is running the con and making sure everything goes smoothly. You'll be handling weapons, piloting and navigation."

Luna continued to sit there. She had to make a choice here. She could either be a mother or she could take this amazing job. What would they end up doing with the child once they were both in space on the Enterprise? Her father would be in space too. What would become of their child? Would it be in Iowa with Jim's mother, barely seeing Jim and Luna? She had to make a choice, and no matter what the choice, it was going to hurt either way.

"I'm looking at you and the Russian wiz kid for this position." Luna looked up at him, her eyes filled with sorrow. "So, can I count on you to fulfill the position, McCoy?"

Luna took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm going to have to reject your offer."

Pike's eyes grew wide as he looked at her. He thought she would say yes in a heartbeat. "Can I ask why?"

Luna gulped before looking back to him. "Can you do me a favor, sir?"

Pike looked her up and down, not sure what she was going to ask for. "Depends on the favor."

"Can you make sure Kirk, James T is assigned to the Enterprise?" She offered him a little smile as he turned his head to the side at her request. "I know, sir, that McKenna is your helmsman and if you have half a mind, Sulu will be your navigator along with Chekov becoming your middle seat. I can do the math, sir, and if I didn't take this position, there would be no place for me on the Enterprise, so, if I can't live my dream, I would like Jim to live his."

"You still didn't answer my question." He rubbed his chin in thought again, his eyes analyzing her deeply.

Luna smiled, not expecting Christopher Pike, Captain of the USS Enterprise, to be the first one to tell her news to. "Someone has to raise our kid."

Pike nodded, putting his head down in thought before looking back up at her. "It takes a great woman to give up her dreams for her child." She nodded a thank you before she stood up and began to head to the door. "Hey, McCoy," She turned around, looking to him, wondering if she really made the right choice. "If you ever have any free time, or find a nanny, the seat is yours."

She gave him a little smile before giving him another nod. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

Luna slowly walked into the apartment, hoping her father was in the library and Jim was still asleep, but it was the opposite. Her stomach was tied in a knot when she looked to the two. Jim was drinking her father's hangover cure while the two were doing dishes side by side, arguing about the newest television show remake. "I'm telling you," Jim was almost yelling at this point. "The killer is going to end up being the boyfriend!"

"And how do you know?" Bones asked, his southern accent very thick in the moments he raised his voice.

"Have you seen the original movies?!"

Bones opened his mouth to continue the argument when he saw Luna standing in the doorway of the kitchen, giving the two a little smile. Bones could see right through her, though. Something was wrong. "Hey, did the meeting go okay, darling?"

Jim looked to her expectantly, excitement all over his face. He was so excited to hear about what happened, but the look Luna was giving, it was melancholy. He didn't know how to place it. "It was fine." Her eyes then moved to Jim. "Can we take a walk?"

Jim looked around, becoming nervous. Why did she want to take a walk? "Yeah, of course."

She grabbed Jim's hand and led him out the door as Bones continued to stand there. Something was wrong. He could tell. He just hoped his daughter was all right.

* * *

Luna and Jim sat side by side, Jim with his hands clasped and leaning forward in thought. Luna was leaning into the bench they were sitting on. Jim was quiet, he had been since the moment she started talking. Luna didn't dare say a word after she was done talking. It was a lot to process and she was going to give him a moment even if it was agonizing. "Shit." Luna's head snapped to him. That really wasn't what she wanted to hear from his mouth. He was quiet for another moment before looking to her and speaking again. "Should we get married?"

Luna looked to him, her eyes burning with anger. Everyone around them in the park was laughing and having fun when they were dealing with a world changing event. Luna wanted to choke him, but she also didn't want to ruin everyone's day. "'Shit, should we get married?'" she quoted while shaking her head.

"No." Jim spoke, realizing where he went wrong, straightening up and trying to move closer to her. "I didn't – "

"It's fine." Luna spoke as she stood up, putting her purse on her shoulder. "I'll figure it out."

"Luna," Jim pleaded while standing up and turning her around.

She crossed her arms while avoiding his pretty eyes. They were looking at her with such fear of losing their relationship. "I just gave up everything I had been working for in my whole life for this, and all you can say is, 'shit, should we get married?'"

"Okay, that was a bad reaction." He spoke while shaking his head, wishing he could take it all back. "It's still kind of processing."

Luna could feel the tears trying to poke at her eyes so she looked away. "I'm scared, Jim."

Jim moved to her, placing his hand on her cheek to make those big, beautiful brown eyes to look at him. "I'm scared too, but Luna, I love you, and I'm gonna love the hell out of our baby." Luna let out a tearful laugh. This went better than she would have ever expected. "So, I'm with you," his head suddenly went down in thought. "No matter what decision you decide to make."

Luna looked down at her stomach, the alternatives never crossed her mind. She looked up at him, a little smile coming on her face. "I want it." Jim didn't waste time, wrapping his arms around her and hoisting her up in a familiar twirl. Luna laughed before taking a deep breath. She felt like so much weight had just come off her shoulders. And she had a moment of bliss. It went away, though, when she remembered she still had to tell her father.

 _ **ImsebastianstanButter: Not a fight, but a baby! I'm glad you're liking it.**_

 _ **rebootfan: Thank you so much, love! Oh my gosh, Bones may kill himself with how annoyingly cute they are.**_

 _ **I got y'all two updates in two days. This has to be a record for me. I just couldn't stop writing. With my finals next week, I probably won't accomplish this task again. I hope y'all like this chapter and let me know what you think! I can't wait to write this arch with the baby! See you soon!**_


	6. Happy Holidays

So, Bones didn't kill them, but he thought about it. Luna laid in the hospital chair, Jim on her right and Bones pacing around. It was starting to annoy Luna. All of it. "Can you calm down?"

"I don't know why you didn't just let me do it?" Bones asked, annoyed with her question as he turned around to look at her. "I've been your doctor your whole life."

"Because that would be awkward!" She spoke obviously. "I don't want you," she crossed her legs before finishing her sentence, "down there."

Bones opened his mouth to say something when their doctor walked in. He was a man and very handsome. Jim straightened up a little bit when he walked in because Luna gave him a flirty smile. "Hello, Mrs. McCoy, I'm Doctor Cain. I'm going to be your doctor through the pregnancy and birth."

"It's just Ms." Luna told him while shaking his hand.

"But I'm her boyfriend." Jim clarified before leaning forward to shake his hand. "And my baby is in there."

Luna gave him a confused glance at how rude and stupid he was being as the doctor shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too." His gaze then went over to Bones. "And you are…?"

"Her father." Bones spoke while moving to shake his hand. " _Doctor_ Leonard McCoy."

"Oh god." Luna rolled her eyes at the company she brought. She didn't realize they were going to be _so_ embarrassing.

"All right," the doctor spoke, wanting to get out of this awkwardness as fast as possible. "Let's see what we're working with. Ms. McCoy, if you could just pull your shirt up."

"Why?" Jim asked immediately.

"For the ultrasound, Jim!" Luna yelled at him as she did what the doctor said. "I'm sorry," she spoke to him. "My boyfriend is a Neanderthal." She gave Jim a nasty look which he just rolled his eyes to.

"It's quite all right." The doctor laughed off. Jim just continued to glare at him. "I've had experience with jealous husbands and boyfriends."

Jim gave him a fake smile with a hearty laugh, but the second he turned away to put the gel on Luna's stomach, Jim brought the glare back. Luna looked at him, hitting his arm and lipping: stop it.

"Okay, Ms. McCoy, if you could look to the screen, we'll get a picture of your baby."

He gave Luna a smile that Jim didn't really appreciate, but she knew that man. She turned to him before he could even say anything before pointing to the screen. "For once in your life, Jim, shut up, and let this happen."

Jim opened his mouth, about to argue with her until he caught sight of the screen behind Luna's head. His mouth dropped, amazement across his face. "Is that our baby?"

Luna snapped her head to the screen, letting out a little gasp. It was developing a body and it was starting to look like an actual baby. "Oh my god." Luna whispered.

"Luna," Bones spoke as he moved in from behind Jim. He was just as taken aback by his grandchild as Jim and Luna were. "You did a good job there."

Luna fought hard not to cry as she reached out for Jim's hand, him taking it without taking his eyes off of their baby. "This is an arm." The doctor began to narrate while pointing at the screen. Jim let out a little laugh while rubbing his face with his free hand. After everything, the morning sickness, the meeting of the doctor, the mood swings where he thought she was going to kill him, it was all worth it to see their baby safe and sound in Luna's body.

Luna was suddenly so happy to see it. To see where it liked to hang out, how it sat, the little movements it did inside of her. She was already trying to find their features in it. "Do we know the gender yet?" Jim asked, tearing his eyes away from the screen for the first time.

"I'm sorry, but no, a little longer." They both nodded before looking back to the baby. "After the holidays, we'll get you back in for another ultrasound where we'll find out the gender." He looked back and forth at the three, seeing how happy they all looked. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes." They all spoke as one as they moved their heads to look at the doctor.

He gave them all a little smile before switching on a button. The pounding of the heart filled the room and everyone was quiet. It took Luna's breath away. If she wasn't already attached to the thing before, she was insanely attached to it now. She wanted to hold their baby in her arms that very moment.

Jim sat there with a little smile on his face as the beats continued. That was his baby, and it's little heart was beating so strong. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears began to flow down his face, and he didn't care if anyone saw it. That was _his_ baby, and he was so proud of it and Luna.

Bones looked at the two, remembering what it was like when he heard Luna's heartbeat almost twenty-five years ago. He thought about the moment when it all sunk in. That was the same moment they were having right in front of his eyes. His baby was having a baby, and that almost drove him to tears as well.

Dr. Cain switched off the sound, but they all felt like they could listen to it all day. "Alright, Luna, I'm gonna get your stomach cleaned up, get you pictures and then we'll set up another appointment for after the holidays."

As the doctor began to clean her up, Jim kept looking down at her stomach. His baby was in there. His little future captain.

* * *

They all sat around Sulu and Ben's house, Sulu, Ben and Jim all drinking wine and Luna, water. They had just put their daughter to bed, leaving just the adults to talk. Luna and Jim played with her all day and took care of her as a kind of test run. Sulu and Ben were thankful for the day to themselves, but at the end of the day, they missed their little girl. "You two are going to love being parents." Sulu spoke while smiling at the two.

"Jim's gonna love it." Ben corrected. "Luna will be cleaning up after them both." Ben then turned his head to Sulu. "I know from experience."

Luna turned to look at Jim, her eyes slightly wide. "Is it too late to change our mind on this?"

Jim gave her a disapproving smirk in which Luna just smiled to him before he kissed the top of her head. "Do you guys have pictures from the ultrasound?"

"Oh, yeah." Luna spoke in memory before rummaging through her purse.

Jim looked to the two as she continued to look for the pictures. "She's been having memory issues lately."

She picked her head up from her purse, offended by what he just said. "I have not."

"Honey," Jim tried. "You got out of the shower and forgot to turn the water off this morning."

Luna rolled her eyes before looking to the other two. "In my defense, it was early in the morning and I hadn't had my coffee yet." Jim rolled his eyes while looking back to the two and lipping: pregnancy brain.

"It happens." Sulu spoke with a laugh.

Luna pulled the pictures out, handing them to the two. They began to "aw" while looking through the pictures, Jim having the largest smile of pride as Luna smiled because of it. Two months ago, she was fretting this. She thought they would never get to this spot where they were beyond excited about their baby, but now it became their whole life. They were already starting to clear the guest room out for the baby's nursery, and Luna was hoping on being able to buy blue paint for a boy.

"Have you been having any cravings yet, Luna?" Sulu asked while handing the pictures back to her.

"No." She answered as Jim answered, "Yes!"

"I have not!" Luna argued while turning to him. Sulu and Ben just turned to look at each other with soft giggles.

"It's common." Ben spoke while waving his hand at her. "Our surrogate was craving pizza and beef constantly."

"Yeah," Jim scoffed. "That would be easy. This one has been craving wine."

Luna scoffed before her eyes drifted to his glass. "Is that Merlot?"

"It might be." Jim challenged.

Luna kept looking at his glass, her mouth beginning to water at the thought of it. It had felt like ages since she had a glass. "What harm can one little sip do?"

"Lots," Jim spoke as he leaned away while she leaned forward. "Stick to your water, wino."

Luna rolled her eyes while looking back to the two men who were giggling. "He reads one book in his life and it has to be on what I can and can't have."

"So what are you two doing for Thanksgiving?" Ben asked through a laugh. He didn't expect to like all these Starfleet cadets, but they were becoming his friends as much as they were his husband's.

"We're headed to my mom's." Jim spoke, another proud smile on his face.

"I bet she's excited." Sulu spoke with a big smile. Jim and Luna both turned their heads at that. "For the baby."

That's when Jim and Luna shared a worried glance. "Don't tell me you two haven't told her about the baby yet." Ben spoke while shaking his head.

"I would rather tell her in person." Jim defended. "I mean, she hasn't even met Luna yet. What if she doesn't like her?"

"Hey!" Luna yelled while smacking Jim on the arm.

"Not that she's not going to love her." Jim spoke, figuring out where he went wrong. "I just feel like that news is better said in person." He spoke while looking back to the men. "It's not every day your only child is having an unexpected child out of wedlock."

"Well, when you put it like that." Luna whispered while pulling her shirt down. She knew she wasn't showing yet, but now she was self-conscious.

Jim turned to her, taking her hands with a big smile on his face. "Hey, I love you; so, she's going to love you. And she's going to love our baby."

Luna offered him a weak smile. Even if she believed Jim, she was still terrified, but she wasn't going to let him know. "Okay."

* * *

The three were bundled up as they walked through the snow to get to Jim's mother's house. Jim was holding Luna's hand as they walked through ice, Jim scared of Luna falling if they weren't too careful. Bones was trailing behind the two, his arms crossed, really starting to miss the Georgia winters. They were barely cold. Luna didn't even notice the cold, honestly. Her stomach was doing loops as she thought about what would happen in that house. It could all fall apart, or it could go smoothly, but there was no predicting it. Jim, he was smiling because he was happy to be home.

When he got to the door, he knocked, but he wanted to just barge in. Winona opened up the door with a huge smile on her face. Luna immediately knew where Jim got his sandy hair from. "Jim!" She yelled while wrapping him in a huge hug.

"Hi, mom." He laughed out while her grip tightened on his neck.

When she pulled away, she looked to Luna with a huge smile. "You must be Luna."

"Yes, ma'am." Luna told her with a smile.

"Oh, don't call me ma'am." She spoke while pulling her in for a big hug.

"Oh." Luna honestly wasn't expecting this. She was so genuinely nice. It was so unlike her family. When Winona pulled out of the hug, Luna offered her the flowers in her hand. "I brought these for the table."

"Aw," she spoke as she took them from her. "You're so sweet, Luna." She then looked behind them to see Bones standing there, shivering. "And you're Bones?"

"Yes ma'am." She raised her eyebrow at him as if to warn him about what she had just told Luna. "Sorry, we're from the south." Bones spoke with a shrug to defend them.

"It's all right." She spoke as she leaned forward to shake his hand. "I'm Winona. You're also Luna's father, right?"

"Yes, ma – " Bones had to stop himself before he got scolded. "Winona."

"Oh," she spoke through a laugh while looking to her son and his girlfriend. "I can't for you to tell me all the stories about these two." She looked around outside, noticing the snow still coming down. "Come on in, it's freezing."

"Jim," Bones spoke as he walked into the house. "Your mother is one hell of a woman."

Jim looked to his friend with a wild look in his eyes. Was he just hitting on his mother? "Bones," Winona spoke as Luna shut the door behind her. "Do you want to help me in the kitchen?"

"Yes, ma'am." He spoke under his breath before hurrying after her.

"Bones!" Jim yelled in a warning tone, but they were both already gone.

Luna wrapped her arms around Jim's waist to try to calm him down, but he was still standing at alert, wanting to follow the two into the kitchen. "They'll be fine."

"I'm gonna kill him." Jim spoke under his breath.

"You're not." Luna spoke while laughing into his back.

Jim was still looking off into the kitchen, wondering about what kind of pickup lines he was using on his mother. "No, but I can think about it."

* * *

The four sat around the dinner table, Bones and Winona on one side of the table, and Jim and Luna on the other. Luna was finding herself starving by the time dinner happened, and she was digging in. She hadn't had a meal this good in a long, long time, and she was enjoying every minute of it. In her defense, she was eating for two, but Winona didn't know that.

Conversation went on, but Jim and Luna were bouncing. They were engaging in normal conversation, but their news was almost spilling out of them. When there was a lull in the dinner, Jim grabbed Luna's hand, squeezing it tight, knowing now was as good of a time as any.

"Mom," Jim started. Winona, looked across the table at him with a big smile. It made Luna smile, maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing to her, maybe she would love it. Jim turned to Luna, giving her a tiny smile. "Luna and I actually have something to tell you."

Winona looked back and forth at the two, becoming giddy. "Are you two getting married?"

"No." Luna laughed out a little. They talked about it, and Luna most definitely didn't want the two to get married because of their pregnancy, Jim on the other hand, couldn't wait to marry her. Maybe she would change her mind whenever the baby came along.

"We're actually," Jim gave Luna one last smile before looking back to his mother. "Having a baby."

Winona put a hand over her mouth, but her wide smile couldn't be hidden. "Are you serious?!" She asked excitedly. Luna gave her a big smile while nodding. "Oh my goodness!"

She got up to go hug them, Jim opening up his arms, but she went right past him and attacked Luna in a hug. Jim looked a little offended by it, but he was going to let the two be excited. He looked over at Bones who was smiling so proudly, Jim couldn't help his proud smile either. His mother and Luna were everything to him.

* * *

Since Thanksgiving was such a success, Jim expected Christmas with Luna's family to go the same way. Luna, on the other hand was dreading it. Jim was raised by such a wonderful mother, he had the privilege of an amazing, loving family. Luna and Bones didn't really have that privilege. Sure, the two of them together loved each other and Luna was raised in a healthy household for the most part, but her aunt was a different story.

"How bad could she really be?" Jim asked as the three of them sat in the back of the taxi.

"My sister is awful." Bones finally spoke while shaking his head.

"And we're also southern." Luna spoke obviously. "Southerners created the backhanded compliment."

Jim looked back and forth at the two, sitting in the middle while shaking his head. "McCoy's are not very positive people, are they?" Luna and Bones rolled their eyes the exact same way, making Jim shake his head at the two. "See, this is exactly what I'm talking about. You two are all depressed and angry, you don't see the good in people."

"Every think we're depressed and angry _because_ of our family?" Bones asked under his breath.

"Alright, Jim," Luna spoke, turning her whole body to look at him before he could say anything about what Bones said. "Care to make a little wager?"

"You're on, baby mama." Jim spoke, turning to look at her as well.

Luna crossed her arms with a tight smile on her face. "If you can find one redeemable quality in my aunt, I will do all of your homework for the rest of the year."

Jim looked up in thought, it would be nice. "What do you get?"

Luna looked up in thought. "Well, there's no way I'm letting you touch my homework." Jim gave her a dry laugh, but that's when it clicked to Luna. She moved into his ear, not wanting Bones to hear what she was going to say.

Jim's eyes went wide in fear at what she was suggesting. Sure, he loved to get wild in the bedroom every now and then, but _this_? Was he really that confident? He turned to look at her, gulping down his fear before giving her his hand in a shake. "You're on, McCoy."

"I don't want to know what the hell she's gonna get when she wins." Bones spoke before looking away from the two just before the car stopped.

Bones paid the cab driver and then they all got their luggage out of the cab. Once it drove off, Jim got a full look of the house. It was practically a mansion. "What the hell?" Jim whispered under his breath.

"Yeah," Luna spoke with a bit of a smile. "Not only are the McCoy's negative, we're also rich."

Jim looking back and forth at the two smiling McCoy's. "But you had a farm."

"Yeah," Bones scoffed. "To get Luna away from my psycho sister."

The two turned around to go to the front door, Jim gulping in nervousness. His likelihood of winning was slowly going down the drain, but he was going to remain positive. That's one reason why Luna loved him.

When they knocked on the door, it was almost immediately answered by her aunt, almost like she was waiting for them. Lane McCoy was the epitome of southern royalty. She had huge, curly blonde hair, and her dress was steam cleaned to perfection. Jim hadn't spent too much time in the south, so he didn't know it, but she had the nose. The nose was used to tell apart a spoiled, rich, uptight, judgmental person. It was a nose that was high up in the air like they were too good for the air. It's a hard thing to describe. You know it when you see it, and Lane McCoy had it.

"Oh!" She spoke in a fake surprise. "Luna!" She wrapped her arms around her niece before pulling away to get a good look at her. "Aw that dress…" She trailed off to think what to say about it. "You should definitely put a belt on it so you don't look so…full."

Luna had to gulp down her anger from her "compliment" as she moved to go hug her brother. Luna moved to her boyfriend, placing her arm around his waist as he did the same. Once she was done talking to her brother, she moved to Luna, noticing the boy she was draped on. "Auntie Lane, this is my boyfriend, Jim Kirk."

"It's so nice to meet you, Ms. McCoy." Jim spoke while leaning forward to shake her hand.

She studied him for a moment, taking in how handsome he was before giving him her hand. "Please, call me Lane."

Luna gulped, already being able to predict everything that would happen in the next hour. "You all come in and we'll get dinner started."

Once dinner did start, it was mostly small talk, but Luna had a feeling it wouldn't be this civil for a while. Especially when she had to tell her the news. "So, Jim, Luna," Luna looked up from the mashed potatoes she was playing with to look at her aunt. "How did you two meet?"

"It's actually a funny story." Jim began while turning to look at Luna.

"School." Luna immediately spoke, cutting off Jim before he could even begin speaking. Her aunt wouldn't find it as funny as Jim's mother did.

"Well," Lane spoke as she looked over at Jim as he simply studied Luna. He didn't know why she was acting the way she was. "Luna, you never mentioned how handsome he was." Jim gave her a shy laugh which Luna rolled her eyes to. Oh, if only he knew how much of an insult this was going to turn into. "I was so worried about Luna when she was a little girl, she was such a tomboy, I thought she would never find a man."

Luna took a deep breath while leaning forward to take a drink of her water. Jim looked over at her, becoming worried about what she said earlier. Maybe this was going to be a miserable dinner for her and Jim didn't even think about how she was feeling. "And then her and her father moved away to that farm. God only knows what kind of life she had there."

That time, it was Bones' turn to clench his jaw while reaching for his water. "Well, I turned out fine." Luna almost spat out.

"Oh, of course you did, dear." Lane spoke while moving her hand to place on top of Luna's. "It was just hard to see who you were going to turn out to be more like." Luna stopped mid bite before putting her fork down, suddenly losing her appetite. "Luckily, you're more of a McCoy."

Jim looked to Luna, noticing how rigid she got. "What do you mean, Ms. McCoy?" Jim asked as he looked back to her.

"Can we not talk about this?" Luna asked through an uncomfortable laugh.

"No," Jim spoke, getting just as angry as Luna was getting. "I want to know what she means."

"Jim," Bones warned.

"Well," Lane began. "Her mother wasn't the best example for her considering how Luna came about."

"Lane," Bones spoke in a warning tone. "Stop talking."

"I hate to speak ill of the dead," she continued talking, but Luna just kept looking at her lap. "But sometimes, I think what happened…worked out for the best."

There was quiet, Bones biting his tongue, Luna fighting this unbelievable urge to cry, but Jim was sitting in anger, almost at the point of shaking. "How dare you?" His voice was vicious, it brought Luna right out of her stare into nothing.

"Jim," Luna tried. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

"Yeah, well I'm not." He snapped while turning to look back to her aunt. "You know, I came in here thinking you couldn't be as bad as they were saying you were, but now I realize they were being nice because you are an insatiable bitch."

"Jim, please." Luna spoke while grabbing his hand.

"Do I need to remind you that you are in my house?" Lane threatened.

"Yeah, well, I can think of better places to have Christmas dinner." Jim spoke while standing up. "A place that isn't filled with egotistical judgement." He turned to look at Luna and Bones. "I'm sorry I made you two come here."

Luna and Bones both stood up to head for the door, but Lane decided to speak again. "Turns out you did get your mother's side."

Luna wanted to keep going, get out of that poisonous house, but that stopped Bones, making him turn on his heels. "What the hell gives you the right?!"

"Dad, please," Luna spoke while hurrying after him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "She's not worth it."

"I'll have you know, Luna would be far well off if she ended up just like her mother." Bones turned to look at Luna, offering her a small smile. "I think she already has."

Luna gave him a small smile before looking back to her aunt. She was tired of rolling over and playing dead with her. It was about damn time Luna stood up for herself, and more importantly, her mother. She had Jim and her father to thank for finally giving her that courage. "Oh, and by the way, Auntie Lane, I'm pregnant with Jim's baby." She moved to put her arm around Jim's shoulders, causing her to get on her tippy toes to do so. "And we're not getting married. So, I guess I am just like my mother, but at least she had love. Unlike you, you single, old hag."

Both Bones and Jim let out chuckles as they hurried to the door while Lane sat there at the table, her jaw almost dropped to the floor. Luna then moved to the vase by the doorway, picking it up and throwing it to the ground. "I've always hated that vase, and I've always wanted to do that!" She screamed as the three ran out the door and hailed a cab as fast as they could before being followed.

* * *

So, the rest of Christmas was being spent in Iowa. Winona didn't mind. She loved having this group over. They all sat on one couch, huddled under one blanket, watching Christmas movies. Jim and Luna were in the middle, Bones on Luna's side and Winona on Jim's.

Winona's head rested on Jim's shoulder while his right arm was around Luna's shoulders. Luna was holding her father's hand as she leaned into Jim, Bones practically gripping her hand for dear life. All of this just reminded him about how fast his little girl was growing up.

The best part about this was that there was no drama. For the first time in a long time, Bones and Luna weren't at Lane's house for Christmas. Sure, Christmas was known as a time to be with family, but as they sat there, they knew that Lane wasn't really their family. Not with the way she treated them.

Luna looked over at Jim, giving him a big smile. She would forever be in debt to him for giving her the first drama free Christmas she ever had. Jim turned over to look at her, just now noticing she was staring. That's when he leaned forward to give her a little kiss. Winona looked over at the two, smiling. She was in debt to Luna for making her son as happy as she had ever seen him. When Bones looked over at the two, he smiled. Luna really did look like her mother, and for that, he was so pleased. And Jim brought out the brightness in her. He could never thank him enough for that.

When they pulled away from each other, Luna looked over at Winona. "There's still some peanut butter balls left."

"Oh, yes, please." Luna spoke before standing up and following Winona into the kitchen.

Both of the men laughed as they looked at the two in the kitchen, smiling and eagerly talking. Jim looked over at Bones, giving him a little smile. "Thank you, I guess."

"For what?" Bones asked.

"For raising such an amazing girl."

Bones looked back to Luna, that famous half grin coming to his face at the look of her. "Yeah, well, that's my pleasure."

Jim looked back to the two, an even bigger smile coming to his face at the two laughing. The fact that they were getting along so well made him so happy; and soon, there would be a baby. If he was lucky, it would be all Luna, an exact copy. That was all he wanted.

He wanted his three girls laughing and talking over Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner with Bones trying to loudly talk over them with a drink in his hand. He wanted to be carving the turkey with his little girl by his side, holding onto him. He wanted Luna to look up at him and smile that smile she used when she was overcome by her own feelings. He wanted his little girl to sit in her mother's lap as Luna and Jim both took turns feeding her and eating themselves. That's how he wanted the holidays to go for as long as they all lived. And looking at the slight bump on Luna's stomach gave him the hope of being able to have that.

 _ **ImsebastianstanButter: I'm sorry I gave you all the feels! (but at the same time I'm not)**_

 _ **rebootfan: Haha I'm glad you die of laughter! And yes, Luna will be able to go into space, but it's after having the baby that she's worried about. She wants to raise the baby herself instead of the baby having a nanny or going to a family member when they're in space. Jim is going to mention this in the next chapter too, so you're actually a step ahead of me!**_

 _ **I hope you all like this chapter! And shout out for ImsebastianstanButter and rebootfan! I can always count on you guys for reviews and it makes me so happy to see y'all's names! (again, I'm sorry, I'm so southern) I hope you all enjoyed and remember to review!**_


	7. Tragedy

Everyone sang as Jim and Bones walked the cake to her, all twenty-five candles lit as Luna's smile spread across her face. Uhura wrapped her arm around her best friend and laid her head on her shoulder, so excited for her. Luna looked to Jim, smiling when the end of the song came. All Jim could do was stare at her. She looked so beautiful in the candle's light. "Happy birthday, dear, Luna!" Jim had to be obnoxious at her name, making her roll her eyes. "Happy birthday to you!"

Luna smiled at the candles as she shut her eyes and decided on her wish before blowing out the candles. Everyone cheered, Bones moving to kiss her forehead while Jim moved to kiss her on the lips. "Stop sucking face!" Uhura scolded as she practically pulled them apart. "You're going to mess up the baby's development."

"I think you're just making that up." Jim spoke as he turned to look at her.

"Besides," Luna laughed out at the two. Would they ever learn to not argue? "I'm only four months pregnant."

"Anyway," Sulu spoke, not liking to talk about what could go wrong at her stage in pregnancy because a lot could still go wrong, and he didn't want to jinx it. "Who wants cake?"

"Pregnant birthday girl gets to go first." Luna spoke obviously before grabbing a plate and putting it in front of Sulu.

The party went on, and as Jim and Sulu were getting into an argument over a movie, Nyota sat with Luna as everyone around them enjoyed the party. "So, have you put in any thought about what you're doing after graduation?"

Luna took a deep breath. She wanted to go on the Enterprise. Nyota knew that. Now, though, it was seeming like more of a fantasy than a reality. "Not lately, no."

"I think you could do it." Uhura spoke with a shrug as Luna gave her a confused face, not totally sure what she was talking about. "Be middle seat and raise your kid on the Enterprise all at the same time."

Luna had to do a double take at the mention of the supposed secret new position. "How do you know about middle seat?"

"Word gets around fast at the academy." She mumbled before taking a sip of her drink.

Luna just rolled her eyes at her. "I know I could do it, but I'm not sure if that's the best thing. I mean, Jim and his mother almost died on a starship when he was born. I don't want to put our baby in any danger like that. What if we get attacked?"

Uhura sighed. She hated to see this. Of course she was excited for the baby, but she didn't want to leave Luna behind while all of her friends were put on the Enterprise. "I understand where you're coming from, but I also think you shouldn't give up on your dream."

Luna sighed. Uhura knew she was disappointed with what was going to happen in May, but she was doing a good job at hiding it with everyone else. "There's a lot that has to be done on land. Maybe I'll do engineering." She gave a playful shrug to her friend, but Uhura wasn't any more convinced.

"But there's no flying on land."

Luna offered her friend a smile before squeezing her hand. "I'm going to be fine." She looked over at Jim. Sulu and Jim's argument had eventually died down and now they were laughing together. Jim turned over to Luna's direction, noticing she was staring so he offered her a little smile. She gave him a little wave and Jim knew something was wrong, but he also knew she didn't want to talk about it. He would find a way to subtly bring it up later. He turned back to his conversation with Sulu, but Luna looked down, thinking about everything she was giving up all over again. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Luna was in the closet, putting on her pajamas as Kirk laid in the bed with his arm behind his head just looking at the ultrasound pictures from two months ago. Tomorrow they would have new ones to look at, and they would finally know what kind of baby they were having. He had a slight smile on his face, finding himself perfectly at peace in that moment, thinking about his little boy or girl that would be joining them in just five months. "God," Jim sighed out. "I hope it's a girl."

Luna popped her head out, giving him a slight scoff. "You do know they say having a little girl is payback for all the things you did as a young man, right?"

Luna went right back into the closet as Jim's face straightened in realization before sitting up. Luna was rubbing cocoa butter on her now showing stomach as Jim still had a terrified look on his face. "Don't tell me things like that."

"You shouldn't have been an asshole." Luna taunted as Jim gave her a smirk. She looked back down to the cocoa butter. "God, this stuff your mom sent is really starting to burn."

"Well, she said it would help with the stretch marks." Jim spoke before moving to the book of baby names he had on the nightstand. This was starting to become a tradition. Every night they opened to a random page, picked a random name and discussed how they felt about it. "Okay, how about…" Jim paused when he saw the first name, looking up to Luna with an irritated stare. "Jeremy?"

Luna began to laugh while shaking her head. "No, our kid is not going to be some meat head red shirt."

"Oh, thank god." Jim sighed out with a laugh as Luna pulled down her shirt and began to make her way to her side of the bed. "Oh, wait." Jim called, putting his hands up in a square frame like a director. "The light is perfect right here." Luna began to roll her eyes. Jim was becoming _obsessed_ with "capturing the moment" and it was driving her crazy.

"Jim," She complained.

"Hey," he spoke in defense as he began to focus his camera, "I'm trying to document this for our child. Do you want it to see you looking like a mad woman in bad light when you wake up or do you want it to see you looking angelic in this lamp light?"

Luna rolled her eyes, but honestly, she was loving how excited Jim was about this baby. It could have gone either way with him honestly. But Jim was a good man no matter how much he wanted people to think the opposite. Luna didn't expect to be here. Never in a million years would she have pictured Jim Kirk lying in her bed ready to snap a photo of her and her now showing pregnant belly. But here he was. And that made Luna smile.

Jim finally snapped the photo, it printing out of the camera instantly. Jim looked at it smiling. "Beautiful."

He then leaned forward and kissed Luna's cheek while placing his hands around her stomach. He slowly leaned down and placed little kisses on her stomach, Luna laughing when he got to her ticklish spots. "Oh." Jim spoke suddenly as he shot up to be eye level with her again. Luna looked at him expectantly with that wild look in his eye. "I have something to show you."

Jim ran into the closet as Luna shook her head at his childish attitude. The kid and Jim would have fun together. Luna moved to the bed and tucked herself under the covers when Jim came out of the closet with a little onesie that looked like the yellow shirts for command. It even had a command insignia. Luna immediately let out a loud laugh before placing a hand to her mouth in fear of waking up her sleeping father. "That is perfection." She laughed out. "What made you buy that?"

"Well," Jim spoke as he looked down at it. "I figured if I'm gonna be a captain and you're gonna be a pilot how cute would it be if we were a matching little family."

Luna could feel a tear fall down her face as she immediately wiped it away, not wanting Jim to see her cry. "Hey," Jim spoke in that soothing voice as he sat on the bed with Luna, moving towards her. "What is it?"

Luna let out sniffles before shaking her head at herself. "I'm just so damn emotional right now." Luna kept swiping the tears off of her face as Jim tried his best to wipe them for her. "And you said 'family' for the first time and…I don't know."

Jim gave her a slight smile before pulling her in to give he the tiniest kiss on the forehead. He looked into her eyes, Luna giving him a wide smile. "I'm happy." Jim whispered to her.

That just made Luna cry even more, the tears flowing faster down her face now. "No." Luna spoke as she broke away from him and began fanning her face as Jim laughed. "Stop, you're just trying to make me cry now. Go to sleep or something."

Jim let out another husky laugh as Luna brought her knees to her chest. "Well, we have about twenty minutes left of your birthday." He was beginning to rub her thighs seductively, making Luna raise her brows in intrigue. "What do you want to do?" Jim moved closer to her and began kissing her lips. Luna moved her hand to the back of his head as she pulled him closer and Luna suddenly remembered that was the touch that got them a baby in the first place. Jim broke away, giving her a little growl. "Miss. McCoy, are you trying to seduce me?"

Luna got a sly smile on her face, knowing just what to say to him. "Maybe…" she moved her lips to his ear for this one. "Captain." Jim practically quivered at her voice before leaning forward, flicking off the lamp in one smooth motion to go down and begin leaving hungry kisses all over her body. Come to think of it, "captain" got them into this too.

The two had eventually drifted off to sleep, Luna's belly pressed up to Jim's back as he continued with the deep breaths of sleep. And everything was fine. It all felt normal. Luna and Jim's bodies breathed together in perfect synch until…Luna stopped mid breath and sat straight up in bed.

She was having pain all through her stomach, and nothing felt right. When she finally located what was wrong, she began to panic, hitting Jim's back in fear. "Jim," She called.

"What?" He mumbled, half asleep.

"Get up." She spoke again, continuing to pat his back. "Something's wrong."

Jim let out a sleepy groan, pushing himself further into the pillow. "I'm sure everything's fine. It's just your paranoia."

Another painful surge rushed to her stomach, Luna letting out a little cry that time, making Jim turn around to look to her. "Jim, I'm bleeding."

That woke Jim right up. He sat straight up in the bed before flicking on the lamp and looking to her stomach and then to her. Call him crazy, but he swore it got smaller. When the light was on, Luna finally saw how soaked their sheets were in blood. "Oh my god." Luna cried out. "There's so much blood."

"We need to get you to the hospital." Jim spoke it almost monotone to try and keep her calm, but on the inside he was freaking out.

"Get me a pad from the bathroom." Jim was up in an instant, but Luna just kept looking down at the sheets. This couldn't be happening. Not after everything. Not after how excited they were just a few hours ago.

Jim hurried back, and Luna tried to get out of bed, but her cramps were just too much. "I got you." Jim whispered as he rushed to her side and picked her up in a simple scoop. He brought her to the bathroom, and once she was done cleaning up, he carried her to the car. He put her in the back seat as she continued to grip her stomach from the pain. Jim gulped, feeling his heart break just by looking at her. "I'm just gonna get Bones. I'll be right back."

Luna nodded. Jim just looked at her for a moment. Nothing would ever be the same again. He leaned forward, giving her a long kiss on her forehead before hurrying back in the apartment building.

Luna could hear the silence in the air. It was three in the morning, there was no sound on their street; the silence seemed to spread through all of San Francisco. Luna shivered as she looked down at her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold air or from how scared she was. All she could think about, though, was that one thought that crossed through her mind a few hours ago. A part of her wished it. In the very beginning she wished it. This was her fault.

Bones got into the driver's seat, slamming the door, breaking Luna out of her thoughts. Jim climbed into the backseat with her, putting on the seatbelt for her before putting on his own. Jim pulled her close as they began to drive, placing his arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. All Luna could think about over and over again was her wish at the very beginning. How she cursed when she found out she was pregnant. She wanted to take it all back. She would give up everything to take it all back.

* * *

Bones was rubbing his face as Luna laid in the bed. It was a busy night in the ER, that was just making Luna's shivers worse. Jim was gripping Luna's hand, but that wasn't helping her when it usually would have. Luna just sat in the bed with her gown on as they ran the tests. Even if it felt stupid, she still had hope that maybe her baby was still alive.

The doctor hurried back to their closed off bed lined up with all the other ones. They all sat up, looking to the doctor with such alertness. The doctor looked at each of them before taking a deep sigh. She always hated giving this news. "I'm so sorry, Ms. McCoy." Luna looked down at those words. Bones put his face in his hands as Jim moved the hand he was holding closer to him. "But it was a miscarriage."

Luna blinked her tears away before making eye contact with the doctor. "What caused it?" Her voice was shakier than expected.

"The baby just had fatal genetic problems." Luna put a hand over her mouth, not being able to contain her tears anymore as Jim shut his eyes from the news. "There was nothing any of you could have done to change the outcome."

Luna let the tears wreck her body before giving the doctor a nod. "Thank you." She gasped out. "It must be hard to deliver that news."

Jim stood up and wrapped her in a hug. All the doctor could do was stand there. Luna's arms tightened around Jim's back as she cried into his shoulder. Bones continued to sit with his face in his hands, crying into them. Jim cried into Luna's head as his grip around her tightened. "I'm so sorry." The doctor told them as they continued with their tears. "Stay as long as you need."

Jim turned his head to look at her, but he refused to pick it up off of Luna's head. "Thank you." He spoke in a teary voice before she stepped away.

They all wanted that baby, and it was so hard to think about life without it now. All three of them would have given up anything to have it back, but there was nothing they could do. No amount of wishing or bargaining would be able to change that. And they were sure that was what hurt the most.

* * *

The rain splattered the windshield of the car as Bones drove. Everyone was silent. There was nothing they could say to each other that would make them feel better. Not right now at least. Once they got to the apartment building, they walked out of the car, not caring about the rain falling on them.

The ride up to their floor was silent, and when they got inside the apartment, they each went to their rooms. Jim closed the door after he walked in, following Luna. That's when they remembered the blood-soaked sheets. Luna looked at them before crossing her arms, feeling tears streaming down her cheeks again.

Jim put his hands on her shoulders before whispering in her ear. "Come on, we'll sleep in the guest bedroom tonight."

Luna nodded before taking his hand and following him out. They almost forgot they were clearing the area for a nursery. The dresser was out and there were paint samples scattered on the floor. Luna gulped, but this was better than sleeping in the room where it happened.

They both climbed into the bed, facing each other. Jim was looking at Luna, combing her hair back with his fingers as she let out little sniffles. Jim caught one of her tears before looking into those big brown eyes. They were so empty and sad. They weren't as lively and vibrant as they usually were. He pulled her right into his chest as she began to cry again. Jim wrapped his arms around her whole body as he began to cry into her head.

They stayed like that for an hour or so before falling asleep. All they could think of was why this happened to them when they wanted that child so much? Why was it always their lives that were surrounded by death? Would they ever be able to escape it? Why did their child have to be dragged into that when it did nothing wrong?

* * *

Bones took care of their sheets the next morning, but Luna was still afraid to go in there. All she could picture was the blood. She lied in bed with Jim, the two cuddled with each other, neither of them saying anything, no sounds, just their breathing. They didn't have the energy to talk, and they didn't want to watch TV. Everything just hurt too much.

Bones took up the responsibility to tell their friends since he knew Jim and Luna weren't going to do it. Right after classes, Uhura and Sulu made it to their apartment. Bones guided them in and knocked on the door. "Come in." Jim called in a bland voice. Those were the first words he had said all day, his delivery coming out dry.

Uhura was the first to walk in, very cautiously as she approached the two lying in the bed. "It's Uhura and Sulu." Bones spoke as Sulu walked in just as slow as Uhura did.

Jim and Luna sat up just a little, Jim gripping onto Luna like he was afraid to lose her as well. Luna hated the look on their faces. It was a look of sympathy that she didn't want to see right now. She had wished so much that she would wake up, and it would have all been just a bad dream. It wasn't, though, and she had to deal with all of the sympathy that was going to be coming her way.

Uhura moved to sit on the edge of the bed as Luna moved from Jim's grip. He didn't want to let go, though. He moved his hand onto her back, beginning to rub it as the two girls looked to each other for a moment. Luna felt the tears coming on, Uhura beginning to cry as well. They sat like that for a moment, words failing before wrapping their arms around each other and crying.

Luna knew she was crying for the loss of her baby and finally being comforted by her best friend, but Uhura was crying for more reasons. She was crying for the loss of the baby, but she was also crying for Luna. She knew Luna for a long time, and in that time, she had only seen her work through grief once before. She was shut off, wouldn't talk to anyone and sad and irritable when she did talk. She didn't want to see her go through that again, and she knew Jim was going to be the exact opposite. She didn't want Luna to lose the one last good thing she had out of all of this, but the way it was looking, she was afraid it was inevitable.

 _ **ellidraco1014: Thank you so much, love!**_

 _ **ImsebastianstanButter: I hated Lane so much, but I was so glad to write the part when everyone told her off (especially Luna). And reading the rest of your review before responding after writing this chapter just made me so sad.**_

 _ **rebootfan: Same! I had exams last week and I should have been studying, but I wrote a chapter. Whoops. I'm so happy I could make your day better when I probably just ruined it with this one.**_

 _ **Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry, you're all going to hate me and I feel back about what I just wrote, but at the same time I don't. I wanted to let you guys know that you can follow me on Tumblr at janaespecter14. I post some edits on that blog, just search in the tag "luna mccoy" on my page. I'm also thinking about making a Spotify or Apple Music playlist for Jim and Luna, let me know which works better for you or if that's something y'all would even be interested in. Thank you all so much for your support and remember to review!**_


	8. It's Not

After it all, Luna didn't want to be touched, but that was all Jim wanted. Just a little hand holding, the brushing of limbs, anything to assure that he and Luna were still in love with each other. Whenever Jim touched her, though, she shivered. She felt poisonous. A baby couldn't survive inside of her, and she had this irrational fear that if Jim touched her, she was going to hurt him in some way. The irony in it all was that she was hurting Jim by pulling away.

Whenever Jim tried to sit down on the couch with her, she got up and moved to another seat. Or when Jim tried to talk to her, she'd excuse herself. It had been like that for two weeks. She was constantly dancing around him. She didn't want to get too close, but she didn't want him to feel like she hated him. She loved him, she would never stop loving Jim Kirk, but every time she looked at him, she thought about their baby. And that's what was killing her.

Bones was trying to fix this situation as much as possible. If there were any chores, he would ask them to do it together. And that's how they ended up drying and putting away the dishes together. The silence was mind numbingly awkward, but no one knew how to start. They hadn't really talked since it all happened. "How are classes going?" Jim asked, not being able to take the silence anymore. Maybe if he changed awkward silence with awkward conversation, it would somehow bring them back onto talking terms.

"They're fine." Luna spoke before handing him the plate she had just dried. "How about yours?"

"Great." Jim spoke immediately, not sure how to continue the conversation.

Jim sighed before putting the plate up, deciding to bring up the only thing that would lead them to more conversation soon. "Do you want to go to dinner tomorrow? Just the two of us?"

Luna furrowed her eyebrow at that. "Like a date?"

"Yeah," Jim laughed out at the simplicity of it all. When was the last time the two actually went on a date? "Exactly like a date."

Luna bit her lip in thought. She loved the idea, but a part of her was going to feel selfish. How could she be out having a good night when just two weeks ago, the worst thing ever happened to their little family? She picked up another plate to dry it, not wanting to look at those baby blue eyes right now. "I don't know."

Jim leaned forward, softly placing his worn hand on her forearm. "Please, Luna." He sounded so pitiful, and Luna had ignored him for two weeks. She finally looked up at him, his eyes just as sad as she thought they would be. His hands felt rougher than she remembered...or had she just not touched him in that long?

Even if she was still grieving and every movement felt like a chore, she couldn't do this to Jim. He deserved her love and attention. He deserved all the love and attention she had, but what happened when Luna felt like she couldn't give it? "Of course." She finally answered, offering the best smile she could in her state.

Jim was lighting up, he was so pleased the two were going to actually sit down and talk. It felt like years since they had done just that. "Tomorrow?" Jim asked in confirmation.

"Right after class." Luna spoke with a nod, giving him that pained smile once again.

Jim took the bowl from her before reaching up to get to the top shelf. "Where do you want to go?" He leaned his back against the counter, an excited smile on his face.

Luna pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, not directly looking at Jim as she thought about it. He had to know she was uncomfortable. They knew each other for over three years. Or had they just become that distant lately? "Um," she turned to look at him. "I don't know, do you just want to go to that diner on Lincoln?"

"We can." He spoke with a shrug, his mind still lost in thought of how all of this was going to go. "You sure you don't want to go anywhere nicer?"

Luna took a deep sigh. The only reason she left the apartment these days was to go to school; how could he expect her to go on a fancy date? "I – I don't know, where do you – you want to go?" She hated herself for stuttering through that sentence, but she just couldn't help it. She was in a predicament.

"Well," Jim spoke, still looking down. "I was thinking of Cliff House."

Luna's head shot up as Jim met her face with a smirk. "You're kidding, right? Cliff House as in the one right on the beach? Off Point Lobos?" Jim nodded, that smile still on his face. "The expensive one?"

"Well," Jim spoke, his smirk turning into more of a smile. "I was going to say the romantic one."

Luna shook her head, taking a deep sigh. "No, Jim, we don't need to do all of that. I'm fine with the diner on Lincoln."

"Yeah," Jim sighed as he moved even closer to her, his eyes up in a fake thought. "Well, I want to take you out. You deserve it." Luna gulped down her nervousness before nodding to him, giving him another fake smile. Jim's face got so serious, there was almost a sadness behind it. Luna didn't know what it was for, but Jim knew it was the fear of losing Luna creeping back up on him. "I love you."

For the first time since everything happened, Luna willingly grabbed his arms and gave them a nice rub with her thumbs. "I know you do." Jim began to panic. Did she not love him anymore? What could he have done different between the past two weeks to change this outcome. "And I love you."

Jim gulped, swallowing all of his panic back down, but he couldn't stop the redness in his ears. Luna leaned in to kiss him this time, trying to assure him in any way that she was getting over this fear, but she wasn't. The whole kiss, she was trembling and when they pulled away, he was better than okay, but she took a shaky, worried breath.

Jim gave her a big smile, proud of her for beginning to get over her fears. Luna just gulped before offering him a smile. It wasn't fading away. She was afraid it would never fade away. She couldn't lose Jim over a stupid fear, but she was beginning to think it would be the best thing for him if she just got away.

* * *

They decided on taking separate cars to the restaurant since Luna's class ran later than Jim's. She ended up getting ready in her car so she wouldn't have to go back to the apartment. She knew Jim was already waiting for her. She wasn't sure how long he had been waiting, but knowing him, he probably went right at four even though her class got out at six.

When she pulled up to the restaurant, she looked around. The restaurant was on top of a rock, giving the perfect look on the ocean, not too high, but not too low. The waves began to crash into the rock holding up the building, Luna letting out a deep sigh. This place was so expensive and Luna didn't want Jim to pay for all of this, but if she knew Jim, he wasn't going to change his mind. She moved to the very long staircase to get inside and took a deep breath before attempting to climb them. God, she hated stairs.

Once she finally made it, she was nearly out of breath, but she was doing a good job of hiding it. The hostess guided her to the table Jim already had, and when he saw her, he stood up, infatuated with how she looked. She was wearing that lavender dress again. The same dress she wore on the night of their first kiss. Jim offered her a little smile which she gave right back to him.

When the hostess walked back to her post, Jim moved to her chair, pulling it out for her. Her smile got a little wider, almost forgetting about the grief for just a second. "What a gentleman?" she commented as he kissed the top of her forehead once she had sat down.

When Jim sat down, he smiled to her. "Yeah, well one of us had to be, and I wouldn't assume it would be you."

"Shut up." Luna spoke with an eye roll.

"You shut up." Jim spoke with a nod.

The waiter then walked up to the table to take Luna's drink order, and when he came back, it was with a large glass of red wine. Jim gulped a little bit as he looked at it. He was reminded that she actually could drink that again. Jim then looked down to his menu, not wanting to think about that anymore. "This place is really nice." Jim commented.

Luna looked to him as she finished her first sip and put the glass back down on the table. Since when did Jim engage in small talk? "Yeah, it is." She then rolled her eyes, getting a little smile, hoping to get his attention again. "I told you this place is too fancy for me. I feel like my farm girl skin is going to melt off." She then looked back down at the silverware setting. "I don't know what fork to stab myself with." She joked.

Jim looked up at her, giving her a small smile, but he was beginning to have the same problem Luna was having. Every time he looked at her, he was thinking about how pretty a little Luna would have been. "Yeah, I guess that's what happens when we go from Iowa to San Francisco."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows at him. The dinner hadn't even started, and it was already mind numbingly awkward. Just like with the dishes. Luna took a deep sigh, looking to Jim, knowing the only way they were going to get over the awkwardness was to talk about it. Even if this was the last thing she wanted to do, she knew they had to talk about their dead baby.

"Jim," Luna began. He looked up at her, his baby blue eyes standing out over the view of the ocean. "Can we please talk about what happened?"

Jim just looked at her. He knew the same thing Luna did, but half of him wanted to avoid it. "Are we ready to order?"

They both looked up at the waiter, panicked. As much time as they spent looking at the menu, they weren't really looking at it. "Can we just get a few more minutes?" Jim asked, still not looking away from Luna, mesmerized about what she had just said.

When the waiter walked away, Luna leaned into the table, not wanting anyone around them to hear. "Look, we haven't been talking about it and we've both been insanely sad and awkward with each other, so maybe if we actually _talk_ , it will work out better."

All Jim could do was look at her. The two could barely hold a normal conversation lately; how would they talk about the worst thing that ever happened to them? Luna nodded with an upset smile on her face before picking up her wine again. "Or not, that's fine."

"You can't give me a minute to think?" Jim spat out.

"All we've been doing for the past two weeks is thinking about it." She spat out. "I thought you would have been ready."

"Okay," Jim spoke while throwing his hands in the air and leaning forward. "Miss. Prepared, tell me how _you_ feel about it, and you'll see that it's not too easy of a topic to start up as normal dinner conversation." Luna rolled her eyes as she leaned back into her seat while crossing her arms. "Truth is, I wanted that baby and losing it was the worst thing that's ever happened to me." Luna's eyes drifted back to him, feeling them start to water. "But I'm trying to move on and get over it, so maybe you should too."

Luna went stiff, the tears threatening to fall immediately disappearing. "Get _over_ it?" Luna repeated as she leaned forward with her arms still crossed, surprised that Jim would ever say that to her.

"That's not what I meant." Jim tried to defend as his face softened. He put his finger up, trying to tell her in some way he didn't mean it the way he said it. He didn't want her to get over it. He just wanted them to get back to normal again. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Well, at least I haven't been trying to force myself on someone who's been grieving."

"I haven't." Jim spoke, offended, leaning close to her, his voice going back into an angered hushed whisper. "You're the one who moved to the guest bedroom until you feel more comfortable."

They were beginning to get attention from their hushed whispers, but Luna didn't really care. She usually didn't want to fight with Jim, but right now, that's all she wanted. "Because all you wanted to do was touch me, hold hands, hug me, everything to be close to me."

"Because I was depressed!"

"So was I!"

Jim leaned back in his chair, trying to let his anger subside. "You've been acting like what happened meant nothing to me."

Luna's mouth fell, she was becoming furious. "I'm sorry, but when our baby was growing inside of you and you suddenly lost it, I would focus on whatever you wanted."

"You're so selfish." Jim mumbled.

Luna's rage reached its peak in that moment. She leaned forward, slapping Jim right in the face before she could even process what she was doing. If people weren't paying attention to the two before, they were looking now. The waiter rushed to the two, looking back and forth as Jim gave her an angry stare, the waiter afraid about what was going to happen next. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave."

"That's fine." Luna spoke as she got up from her chair and threw her napkin down on the table before standing up. "It's not the first time he got me kicked out of a restaurant." Luna hurried out of the restaurant while Jim settled the bill on their wine and tipped the waiter generously before catching up with her.

When Jim got outside, Luna was almost to her car, having to sprint to catch up with her. "Luna!" Jim called out. When she got inside the car, she slammed the door shut and started it. Jim made it to the car before she took off, knocking on the window. Luna took a deep breath. She wanted to hate him, but she could never stop loving him. She rolled down the window, but she didn't look at him. "Give me the keys, Luna. I don't want you driving while you're upset."

Luna knew she was out of line, but she just kept thinking how better off Jim would be if she wasn't in his life. She caused him so much pain, and she was just so rude to him, but all he was concerned about was her safety. "I'll be fine, Jim."

"Are you going home?" Luna began to roll up the window, but Jim was trying to do everything to stop her. "Luna, if you're going home, I'll drive you. I don't want you driving if you're upset."

Tears began to stream down her face as she gasped from it as Jim continued to pound on her window, pleading for her to get out. She drove off, hating that she was doing this to him, but she had to. It was the only thing that made sense to her at the moment. This was the only way the both of them were going to move on.

Luna just kept driving until she was stuck at a red light. She sat there, thinking about everything she had just done. Jim was going to hate her, and there would be no reason he shouldn't. As she sat at the red light, it turned green, but she just couldn't press down on the gas. She threw her head into her steering wheel and began to cry. She wanted that baby, and that was something she thought she would never be able to get over.

When she finally picked her head up again, the light was going from yellow to red. She took in her surroundings while the tears were fogging up her vision. She knew exactly where she was, though. She would have to take a right on Parker Avenue to get back to the apartment. She then looked straight forward, if she continued forward for a mile or so, she would take a right on Central Avenue and she would be at Sulu and Ben's house.

When the light turned green that time, she kept straight and drove until she got to her friend's house. She knocked on the door, knowing she was intruding, but this was only place she could go. Ben opened the door, not sure what he expected, but it was most definitely not Luna with her makeup running down her face, and a fancy dress as hot tears continued to pour down her cheek and run down to her chin. "Luna?" He questioned.

She wrapped her arms around him, not being able to take it anymore. He hugged her back as fast as possible, wishing he knew exactly how to help in that moment. Sulu walked up as the two hugged, a baby monitor in his hand as he studied the two. Luna was an absolute mess. He hadn't seen her this broken since the news about the baby.

Sulu dragged them in by pulling Ben into the house, Luna naturally following before Sulu shut the door behind her. As she sniffled and looked to one of her best friends, she opened her mouth to say something, but Sulu cut her off. "You stay here as long as you want, and you're not going to leave until you're good and ready."

"But your daughter," she spoke, slightly pulling away from Ben to look at Sulu, but still trapping him in a side hug. "I can't be here for a long time with your daughter."

"Hey," Ben spoke with a shrug, offering her a little smile. "You're free babysitting."

She gave him a weak smile before wrapping her arms around him in another hug that Sulu joined this time. Luna looked around the house as they shared a hug. She was going to be living here for a while, just until she could stand looking at Jim without wanting to bawl her eyes out…or until she could find her own place. Whatever came first.

* * *

Jim hurried into the apartment, looking around. Bones was on the couch, eating his dinner, confused by his entrance. Jim's eyes moved to Bones, the panic in them not going away. "Is Luna here?"

He was out of breath, moving into the guest bedroom that Luna had basically claimed as her own. The bedroom that was once Jim's. He flicked the lights on and when he couldn't see her in there, he became panicked.

"No." Bones finally answered. "And I thought you two were having a date."

Jim came back into the living room, seeing Bones' phone sitting on the coffee table. He hurried to it and began to search for Luna's number. "Yeah, well, she slapped me after I told her to get over it."

"You told her _what_?" Bones almost screamed at him.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Jim screamed at him as he pressed the call button. "Point is, she's not answering my calls, but she might answer yours." Bones was still giving him an angry stare at what Jim told Luna at dinner. He wasn't sure if he wanted to help him at all. Jim sighed while pushing the phone closer to him than it already was. "She was angry, and I'm scared."

Bones' face softened once he said that, suddenly scared for his daughter driving angry. He took the phone from Jim with a worried sigh before putting it up to his ear. He was becoming anxious at the sound of the ringing. He was starting to think she wasn't going to answer until the ringing finally stopped. "Hello?" She asked. Her voice was weak like she had been crying.

"Luna," Bones sighed out, Jim shut his eyes in a relieved sigh as well. "Where the hell are you?"

"I take it Jim is home."

"Yes," Bones sighed out, rubbing his eyebrows in worry. "And he's worried about you, and so am I. Where are you?"

Luna took a deep sigh, not sure how she was going to tell her father this over the phone. "I'm at Ben and Sulu's. I'm spending the night."

Bones took a deep sigh to calm his pounding heart. "So, you're coming back home tomorrow?"

Luna gulped. She had always lived with her dad. How was she supposed to tell him they wouldn't be anymore? "…no." It was so soft, Bones wasn't sure if he had even heard it right. "I'm gonna stay here for a few days and figure some stuff out."

Bones didn't know what to do. They had woken up in the same house with each other for twenty-five years, and now…they just wouldn't. "Darling, you can do that at home."

"No, dad," Luna sighed, knowing this was breaking his heart, but she had to do something for herself right now. She had to figure herself out. She hadn't done that in so long. "I really can't."

Bones looked over at Jim, both very worried about Luna and very furious at Jim. "I'll call you tomorrow." Luna promised.

"Wait, Luna," But she had already hung up.

Bones looked back to Jim, not sure whether to be angry or sympathetic. "What's wrong?" Jim finally asked, not wanting to wait for him to talk anymore.

"Well," Bones spoke, finally looking away from him to throw his phone back down on the couch. "Luna's moving out, thank you for that."

Bones then went to his bedroom, slamming his door behind him, leaving Jim standing in the living room. Slowly, he sat down on the couch, the TV's lights shining against his face as he thought everything over. Why did he let it get this bad? Was it him or Luna who let it get like this? Or a mix of both? Luna's school book was sitting on the coffee table, and when he looked at it, he thought about how bad he had messed it up. He picked it up and threw it into one of the walls, making the lamp knock over as well. He sat down on the couch again, throwing his face in his hands, taking deep breaths. Why did this have to happen to them?

 _ **ImsebastianstanButter: Jim and Luna are going to work out no matter how long it takes for them to get it right. I felt like you needed to hear that after this chapter.**_

 _ **rebootfan: Shit, dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. If it makes you feel any better I was a blubbering mess writing the last chapter and this one, so you're not alone. And to answer your question, yes, Luna's mother died during child birth. I'm thinking about expanding on her mother's story line because I've got ideas, but I have no idea how to weave them together. And yes, I'm going to be following the plots, but other things are going to happen so Luna will have a little bit of her own story line in them.**_

 _ **.2016: Thank you for all of your reviews, love! Glad you're liking it!**_

 ** _Okay, so, you're going to hate me again, but hey, it had to happen. But Jim and Luna are going to make it work. It's just not working for them right now. They'll get it right eventually, remember that! I hope you all enjoyed! Remember to review and I'll see you soon! I probably won't update until after the holidays so I just want to wish everyone to have a happy holidays! Eat lots of chocolate and watch stupid holiday movies. Okay, bye!_**


	9. Drunken Reflections

Luna's stay of only a one or two weeks turned into a month. Bones eventually stopped hating Jim. It was hard to continue to hate him when they lived in the same apartment and they were each other's only friends. Besides Luna. If that's what you could even call Luna anymore.

The two had barely any contact with her. She made sure to get her clothes when they were both in class, and if they did see her on campus, she would wave and they would engage in small talk. Neither of the three wanted to ask the big questions of how she was doing and when she was going to come back home. To Jim, the small talk was the weirdest part of it all. This was someone he once told everything to, and now they couldn't carry a conversation over a minute long.

Tonight, though, both Jim and Bones were feeling especially shitty, so they went out for a drink instead of having beers at the apartment. Unfortunately, Luna had the same idea. So, Jim and Bones were on one end of the bar, and Luna and her friend Rachel from her flight classes, were on the other end, none of them knowing they were in the same vicinity. Jim and Bones sat at the bar while Luna and Rachel were dancing.

"This band sucks." Jim commented, not even turned around to look at them. He was just looking at his drink in thought. He wasn't drunk, but he was getting tipsy.

On the other end of the bar, Luna and Rachel were jumping up and down to the beat. "This band rocks!" Rachel claimed. Luna just nodded to her. She thought they were terrible so she downed another shot. She wasn't quite sure how many that was, but she knew one thing, she was drunk. She had to be drunk to be able to dance to this band.

Jim rolled his eyes at the repeated guitar part before looking to Bones who was sitting right next to him on his phone. "Oh, you're on your phone." Jim commented. "Not even paying attention to me."

Bones slowly picked up his head to look at him, sure Jim was talking to him, but not wanting it to look like he was ignoring him. "I'm sorry, are you talking to me?"

Jim rolled his eyes, knowing his friend better than that. "If you want to go Bones, go."

Bones sighed as he looked him up and down. "Who's gonna make sure your drunken ass gets home?"

Jim leaned forward, his tipsiness taking in full affect as he gave him a warm smile and clapped him on the back. "I'm a big boy, Bones. I can take care of myself."

Bones rolled his eyes as he pulled his drink to his lips. "Barely." He quickly downed the rest of his drink as Jim just gave him an evil stare. When he was done he let out an "ah" before looking back to Jim. "You sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Yeah," Jim spoke as he clapped his back again, pushing him towards the exit. "Get out of here."

"See you at home." Bones called over his shoulder before turning around to look at him, realizing this would be the first time he left him truly alone since the breakup. "And don't do anything stupid."

Jim waved him off before downing his next drink. Jim wanted to do what he hadn't done in a long time. He wanted to get drunk and have a sloppy one night stand he wouldn't remember in a few days. He had pined for Luna for so long. He didn't have anything in between. Not any one night stands in three years. And once they were in a relationship, he barely even looked at other girls. But now, he noticed every girl that walked by, thinking about what he could do to each of them. He didn't have to worry about Luna anymore, and he was just now feeling that.

Luna was already very drunk and she was starting to get slutty. She was dancing with every single guy who asked, pressing her body to theirs as close as possible, and she loved every second of it. When Rachel looked over at her, she was beginning to get worried. She had never seen Luna like this before. Hell, no one had ever seen Luna like this before. This was the drunkest she had ever been. She was one dare away from dancing on the bar.

As she bounced up and down, she made the mistake of looking over at the bar. Her movement stopped. She might have been drunk, but she knew what she saw. Jim was leaning against the bar in a seductive pose, a drink in one hand and the other hand rubbing the arm of some girl she had never seen before. She knew exactly what he was doing. Hell, that's how he picked her up. Luna, though, was drunk enough to do something about it. She polished off her drink before stumbling in the direction of the bar.

Jim smiled down at the girl's necklace. "That's beautiful." He commented as his eyes took their time moving back to her face. "You said that was your mother's?" She nodded excitedly at the fact that he remembered while moving so her boobs would be more exposed. "Fantastic."

Jim didn't expect Luna to go crashing into his back, gripping onto his arm. "Fancy meeting you here." She slurred. Jim didn't think it was possible to slur that combination of words, but somehow Luna did it.

"Luna," Jim gasped, trying to help her standup right. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting drunk." She emphasized the "k", Jim taking in what she had on. She wasn't just trying to get drunk. Not wearing that.

"I can see that." He commented as she almost fell over again.

"I'm sorry," Luna looked back over at the woman he was trying to woo, offended by her presence. She didn't have anything relevant to input. "Who is this?"

Luna looked the tall, lanky blonde up and down before moving forward, sticking out her hand and giving her the best fake smile. "Luna McCoy, his ex-girlfriend and almost baby mama."

"Oh my god." Jim whispered before taking a large drink.

The blonde took her hand and shook it, but she was obviously disgusted by the drunk girl. "Really?" She spoke as she continued with their handshake. "A blonde?" She let go of her hand and shrugged a little as she moved to the bar to order her own drink. "I thought you had more of a thing for brunettes, but that's cool."

The blonde's mouth dropped, but Jim leaned forward, grabbing Luna by her shoulders so the bartender wouldn't serve her anything else. "Okay, I think you're cut off for the night." He got a good look at her, his mouth dropping slightly at how dazed she looked. "Maybe for the rest of your life."

"So," Luna spoke as she looked around the area. "Where's your partner in crime?"

"Who? Bones?"

"Yeah." Luna spoke obviously. "My dad."

"You're friends with her father?" The blonde asked.

Jim turned to her, opening up his mouth to defend himself, but Luna jumped in. "Duh, keep up. I know you're a blonde, but damn."

"Luna." Jim spoke in a warning tone.

"It's fine, Jim." The blonde said as Luna mimicked her. "I see you have this…situation to take care of."

"Oh, honey," Luna spoke, getting up from her chair.

Jim had been around both Luna and Bones long enough to know this was a southern thing. Like when Jim asked Bones if ninety-five was divisible by three. And when Jim bet Luna that he could out drink her. It wasn't a compliment. "Please don't say, 'oh, honey'." Jim pleaded.

"I am not a situation, okay? I'm the number one priority, you're a situation."

The blonde's mouth dropped, and then she looked to Jim was trying to hid behind his drink. "You're gonna let her talk to me like that."

Luna moved to stand right in front of her with a menacing face. "You look like a daddy long legs, bitch!"

"Alright, see you, Kate." Jim spoke, grabbing Luna's shoulders and pulling her away.

"It's Christine!" She called after him.

"Whatever." Jim spoke while waving his hand back at her.

When the two were at a safe enough distance so "the daddy long legs" wouldn't follow, Jim looked back to her. He wanted to be mad, but he couldn't stop his laugh. "'You look like a daddy long legs, bitch.'" Luna began to laugh. She didn't realize how funny that was until Jim repeated it. "I think that's the best thing you've ever said."

"She was so tall." Luna laughed out as they two leaned into each other, laughing so hard tears were starting to develop in their eyes.

Once their laughing had finally calmed down, Jim looked to her seriously. He couldn't leave her. He wasn't going to let her do anything stupid while she was this inebriated, but he couldn't let whoever she was with think she was lost. Jim leaned in to talk into her ear over the music. "Who did you come here with?"

"Rachel!" Luna screamed back.

Jim sighed. Rachel was always the wild one. "Come on," Jim spoke as he threw her arms around his shoulders. "Let's get you out of here."

"Buy me dinner first." She joked.

"Yeah," Jim spoke as he looked to her while pulling her through the club. "I'll buy you a dinner of bread."

When Jim finally found Rachel in the crowd, she looked to Jim and then to Luna. "What happened to her?"

"You tell me." Jim spoke in an exasperated voice. "What did she drink?"

She gave him an apologetic look before answering. "Tequila."

"Of course." Jim scoffed before looking back to her. She was wearing a goofy smile Jim had to roll his eyes to. "I'm taking her home; do you have a ride?"

Rachel looked around at the company she was around before shrugging. "If I can't drive, I'll take a cab." He gave her a look, not totally believing she was going to take a cab. "I _promise_ , Jim."

"He's so thoughtful." Luna boasted before moving some of the strands of his hair back.

Jim rolled his eyes again before looking back to Rachel. "Okay, goodnight. Be _safe_."

"I already promised, what more do you want from me?" Rachel asked while throwing her hands in the air.

"Call me when you leave." Jim told her with a commanding point. Luna smiled when she looked at him. He really would have been a great dad. "You," Jim spoke while turning back to Luna, making her straighten up, almost falling over because of that. "I'm taking you home."

Jim guided her out of the building and outside where there was a biting cold. Luna immediately folded into herself, her outfit of a crop top and short skirt not doing much for her. "Where's your jacket?" Jim asked when he looked to her.

Luna looked around. She knew she had brought a jacket in, but she had no idea where it ended up. Jim rolled his eyes at her again before stripping off his jacket and putting it on her shoulders. She mumbled a thank you, the drinks finally starting to get to her as Jim began to walk her to his car. He was helping her into the passenger's seat when she put her hand on her stomach. "I may throw up on you."

That probably wasn't an ideal thing to hear, but that reference brought a smile to his face. "Yeah," Jim scoffed as he buckled her in. "I wouldn't feel too hot either with how many tequila shots you had."

She groaned as she put a hand to her head and Jim shut the door so he could move to the driver's seat. "I don't want to hear 'tequila' ever again."

Jim looked to her while buckling up, and constantly looked over at her during the whole drive. She kept begging for him not to take her back to Sulu's since he would be furious at her for coming back in so late, so Jim took her to the only place he knew he could. Their apartment.

Getting her through the main entrance was beginning to be a challenge with her fumbling limbs and unfocused brain, so he ended up carrying her for the rest of the way. When he got the door open, and brought her in, she looked around, a deep smile on her face. "Hellooo, apartment."

Jim rolled his eyes before bringing her to the bathroom, knowing something was coming out of somewhere, and he wasn't going to let it be on the carpet. He set her down in front of the toilet and opened it up for her before sitting down to lean against one of the walls. "Go ahead." Jim breathed out. He didn't realize how much taking care of a drunk Luna was going to wear him out. "Do your thing."

Luna began to gag, Jim scrunching his face in disgust, just wanting her to get it over with. Then, it happened, her first wave of vomit. Jim tried to look anywhere but at Luna. When she was done with her first wave, she flushed the toilet and then laid her head on the seat, her face looking to Jim, as Jim looked to her. Even if she had just thrown up and her face was a sweaty mess, she still looked stunning.

Luna was letting out deep breaths, finding herself attracted to those baby blue eyes again, her breath almost taken from her. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Jim gave her a slight smile before shaking his head. "I don't mind."

"Not just about tonight." She groaned, her stomach still doing flips as she put her forehead to the seat. "About everything. I'm so, so sorry I was such a bitch to you."

"Hey," Jim spoke as he leaned forward to grab her arm. She looked back to him, her eyes softening. "It's water under the bridge." She sighed as she adjusted her head to get a better look at him, a small smile growing on her face. "You're still my best friend, McCoy."

She hummed as she looked at him. "And you're still mine."

Luna scoffed before looking back into the toilet bowl. "I probably would have been a shitty mother anyway." She then realized where she was, and she began to laugh at her choice of words.

Jim looked down in thought, thinking about their baby all over again. Why the hell would she think that about herself? "Why?"

Luna sighed before looking back to him. "Because I didn't have a mother. I don't know the first thing about being one, and it's not like I have anyone to call up and ask what it's like to be a mother, and if I'm doing the right thing."

Jim blinked for a moment, letting that sentence run through his head again. "That's the longest sentence I've ever heard in my life."

She looked to him, wanting to be annoyed, but she couldn't help a smile to form at that Jim Kirk charm. "I'm serious." She laughed out.

Jim looked to her, his face getting serious again. "You couldn't know what kind of mother you would be, but I think you'd be a damn good one. Especially the way you handled Demora when we were babysitting."

Luna kept looking at him, lost in drunk thought. "What did you want?" Jim's eyebrows scrunched together as his head tilted, not sure what she was asking. "Gender wise."

Jim got a sad smile on his face as he looked down, beginning to play with a loose string on his jacket. "I wanted a little girl."

Luna looked down, tears beginning to fall down her face. "I'm sorry I couldn't give that to you."

Jim looked up at her, moving closer to begin to wipe away her tears. "Hey, it's not your fault."

Luna was gasping as Jim held her face in his hands. "I think about it every day, and I don't know how to stop feeling like the whole world is crumbling down around me."

Jim was beginning to cry too, pulling her face to look eye to eye with him. "I think about it every day too, and you're not alone. I know you feel like you are, but you're not. You have me and Bones. We both know what it's like to lose someone. We've all been through it, so if you ever need to talk, we're right here." Luna sniffled as Jim rubbed some tears off of her face, giving her a little smile. "And we're not afraid to see you cry."

Luna laughed before falling into Jim's chest. He cradled her head, beginning to pet her hair. "Thank you, Jim." He smiled just a little bit while beginning to rock her. "You're a great friend."

Jim went stiff for a moment. Friend. He gulped. He thought they were getting back together. They just shared this moment where they both mourned for their baby, and they weren't getting back together? He wasn't mad, he was just…sad. He felt like a hammer had been swung into his gut, and he wanted to hold her tighter. If he didn't let her go, they could stay like this forever and that would be enough. He ended up kissing the top of her head, staying with her like that until she had to throw up again. He held her hair and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her in any way. Friends could do that, right?

* * *

When Jim woke up, his back was against the bathroom wall. He had to look around, not really sure where he was for a moment. His back was aching as he began to move. He shouldn't have slept here. He really shouldn't have slept here.

He was attempting to get on his feet, groaning as he moved to be on all fours. Once he was in that position, the door opened and moved right into his head. Jim really hated his life in that moment. "Oh good." Bones spoke. "You're up."

"Thank you for telling me." Jim scoffed as he grabbed onto the bathroom counter to pull himself up. He looked to Bones, confused. "I'm twenty-four, why does my back hurt so bad?"

"Because you slept in the bathroom." Bones spoke obviously.

Jim gave him a dirty look as he tried to stretch out his back as best as he could. "You know, I really hate you sometimes."

"Well," Bones spoke, a small smile growing on his face. "Luna's here, and she's making breakfast."

Jim straightened up, forgetting about his back pain. "Is she moving back in?"

Bones shrugged, his eyes up in thought. "She might have mentioned it." He gave him a little wink before walking out of the bathroom. Jim stood there for a moment, looking at himself in the mirror, a dopey grin on his face before throwing a fist up in the air from excitement.

He hurried out of the bathroom and moved to the bar where he already had a plate set out for him. Luna moved to him, placing eggs on the plate along with French toast. The two men looked to her, wondering how long this was going to last as she put the pan back on the stove before turning off the burner.

Jim picked up his glass of orange juice as Luna turned around to give the two a smile. Jim had the glass pressed to his lips, but he wanted to ask the question he was dying to ask. "So, what's all this for, L?"

"Well," she spoke while putting her hands on the counter, looking back and forth at the two. "This is just kind of a sorry for getting insanely drunk last night, and also completely bailing on you guys last month." Bones and Jim shared a slight look with a half grin before looking back to her. "And if you'll have me, I would like to move back in, and I'll go into the guest bedroom so you don't have to move anything around."

Both the men couldn't hide their excitement anymore, Bones getting up and going to his daughter. "You'll always have a home here." He pulled her in for a huge hug, Jim getting up so he could hug her too.

When she moved to Jim, he wrapped her in a tight hug, Luna laying her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beat, and she felt so relaxed. She knew right now wasn't the best time to get back together, though. Maybe after graduation. They just had to work on being friends again right now. She would see what was going to happen on the Enterprise because they were both getting on the Enterprise. Jim just wouldn't be assigned to it. He would be _dragged_ onto it.

 ** _rebootfan: You're welcome for answering your questions! I hope you had a happy holidays as well!_**

 ** _Ziggy55: It's fine your review is long! I LOVE long reviews! I would rather you go in depth and tell me what you like and didn't like so I can work on it. And yes! I love father/daughter relationships. My dad and I are really close so I tend to write more "daddy's girl" type characters (aka Luna). I usually prefer confizzled, but confuzzled is awesome too!_**

 ** _Love. Fiction. 2016: I'm sorry your review response got cut off in the last chapter. I think it was a spacing issue so that's when I put all the spaces in your URL this time. Thank you so much for the read, love!_**

 _ **Alright, the next chapter is going to be the movie! I'm so excited that we're here now! I got so excited the other night I started scribbling down scenes from Into Darkness (that's my favorite one in the reboot series so I'm gonna be pumped when we get to that one). I hope you all liked this chapter (I love writing drunken characters), remember to review!**_


	10. The Kobayashi Maru

Bones and Jim walked down the steps of one of the buildings, Jim's step a lot peppier than usual. Bones turned to look at him out of the corner of his eye while continuing to look for Luna. "Why are you so happy?"

"I do not know what you're talking about." He almost laughed out.

Bones rolled his eyes, but then he saw Luna across the way. "No, I don't suppose you do."

When Jim saw Luna, he got a big smile on his face. She was glowing and he could only guess why. When he looked at her, he was reminded again why he was taking the test. He was doing it for her. "I'm taking the test again."

Bones stopped walking to look at him just as Luna joined the group. "You've got to be kidding me."

Luna's eyebrows furrowed as the two men continued their conversation. "Yeah, tomorrow morning," Jim turned to look at Luna, giving her a big smile, "and I want both of you there."

Luna turned to look at her father, almost in a bored way before looking back to Jim. "What are we doing?"

Bones turned to look at her with a smile on his face. "We got another front row seat to Jim humiliating himself by a third attempt on the Kobayashi Maru."

Luna's mouth dropped before turning to look at him. "Are you serious?! Are you out of your mind?!" Jim began walking away from them with a big smile on his face. Luna and Bones just kept following him. "Do you remember how you felt after the last one?"

"Yeah," Bones scoffed. "And we have better things to do than to watch you fail a third time."

"That's also true."

"Wasn't it you," Jim began while half turning around to look at Luna. "Who told me I could do it if I tried hard enough?"

"Yeah," Luna scoffed. "Before you failed a second time."

"I'm a doctor, Jim." Bones spoke as Jim finally turned around to look at the two McCoy's, stopping his walk. "I'm busy."

"It doesn't bother you two that no one's ever passed the test?"

There was a pause, Jim waiting on a yes, but that wasn't what he was going to get. "No." Luna spoke obviously before giving him a shrug. "Because I don't _care_. I don't care about being captain. I don't care about being middle seat. I just want to be a pilot."

Jim looked her up and down, not expecting that outburst. "I take it Pike's been hounding you again."

"Ever since I," Luna pulled out her PADD, flashing her newly signed certificate. "Got my piloting certificate this morning."

Both of the men gave her a huge smile. "That's amazing!" Jim spoke, taking the PADD from her hands to study the certificate in full.

Luna moved her head to mock a hair flip since her hair was in a high bun. "I am officially a pilot for the United Federation of Planets."

"Darling!" Bones spoke before wrapping her in a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

When they finally pulled away, Luna looked back to Jim. He was grinning from ear to ear and glowing with pride at her news. "We're celebrating…" he thought for a moment. They couldn't tonight. "Tomorrow night. We'll celebrate both of our victories."

Luna rolled her eyes slightly before looking back and forth at the two. "And I'm…really considering taking Pike up on his offer."

"I think you should." Jim told her with a shrug. Luna gave him a little smile. It kind of hurt that she was going to take the job because that meant she didn't have a baby tying her to earth anymore. Jim felt that hole too. "Because we're all getting assigned onto the Enterprise no matter what."

"Okay," Luna sighed out, remembering how upset she was that he was doing this to himself again. "Back on topic. It's the Kobayashi Maru, _no one_ passes."

"And no one goes back for seconds." Bones scoffed while shaking his head. "Let alone thirds."

Jim just had this look that Luna picked up on. It was like he was in on a joke neither of them knew yet. She knew Jim was cocky, but he had never looked this sure about the test before. She crossed her arms, her eyes squinting with suspicion. "You know something, don't you?"

He gave Luna a little wink before turning back to Bones, clapping him on the shoulder with that smile again. "I've gotta study."

As he walked off, the two watched him, not sure what to make of his attitude. Bones ended up throwing his hand in the direction he went. "Study my ass."

Luna chuckled a little bit before turning back to her father. "He's up to something."

"Yeah," Bones scoffed before looking back to her. "But you and I are going out to a celebratory dinner." Luna wanted to roll her eyes, but she couldn't. Her dad had come a long way to accept her career choice, and she was proud of him. And of herself. "And idiot is just going to miss out on it."

Luna smiled to him. It had been a long time since she had dinner with just her father. She was going to take it. "That sounds perfect." She looped her arm through his and the two had a nice night out, but Luna just kept thinking back on what exactly Jim was planning.

* * *

Jim was doing something he wasn't necessarily proud of. He hadn't been with anyone but Luna in so long, it was hard to start this, but he had to pass this test if he was going to have any type of shot with Luna again. A lot of the times, he pictured Luna while in the act. Today, though, Gaila was being extra talkative, and it was hard to picture Luna when it wasn't her voice. "Jim," she breathed out as he was kissing her. "I think I love you."

That stopped Jim right there. He was on top of her, just blinking. He reserved "I love you" to people who were special to him. Luna being number one. "Wow," he breathed out, gulping, knowing he couldn't tell her that. That would make everything he had with Luna seem meaningless. "That is so weird."

Gaila's face went blank, her hands falling from his forearms with a sigh. "Lights." The lights came on and she began to sit up, Jim sitting up with her. "Did you just say 'that is so weird'?"

"Yeah," Jim spoke, trying to reason with her. "I did – "

"You don't love me too?" She questioned. "I thought you said you were over Luna."

Jim gulped as he looked down, thinking about how he was going to lie through his teeth. That's when the door to her dorm opened. "Oh no." Gaila mumbled under her breath. "My roommate."

"What?" Jim questioned, seeming more annoyed than shocked like her. "I thought you said she was gone for the night."

"Well, obviously she's not." Gaila panicked while smacking Jim's bare arm. "Just get under the bed."

"Under the – "

"Look, just get under the bed." Jim gave her a dramatic eye roll before slowly trudging to get off the bed. "She _can't_ see you."

"Why not?" Jim whined.

"Because I promised her I'd stop bringing guys back to the dorm."

"Wait," Jim spoke, his voice confused, matching the look on his face. Didn't she just say she loved him? "How…how many guys have you – "

"Just!" She began waving her arms as Jim did as she said. "Get down!"

Gaila laid out on her bed, her elbow propping her head up, giving her roommate, Uhura, a big smile. "Hey." Uhura mumbled, distracted with the PADD in front of her.

"Hey." Gaila said it extra cheery so even if she did find out, she wouldn't be too mad at her.

Jim knew that voice immediately. He still didn't even know her first name, but he knew that voice. Luna's best friend. Uhura. After the two girls got through their small talk, Jim moved closer to the bed, wanting to make sure it was Uhura, but she ended up undressing.

"Strangest thing," Uhura whispered before looking back to her friend. "I was in the long range sensor lab – "

"Yeah," Gaila spoke, wanting to get Uhura out of there as fast as she could. "I thought all night..."

Uhura was just going to keep talking though. She had to get this out to someone even if she knew Gaila wasn't going to actually listen. "I was tracking solar systems and I picked up an emergency transmission."

"Really?" With that, anyone listening would have known that Gaila wasn't truly interested, but Uhura just couldn't stop talking about it.

"Yeah. From a Klingon prison planet." The girls kept talking, but Jim couldn't help thinking over what she just said. It sounded familiar. He couldn't place it, but he knew he knew it from somewhere.

"So, you're not going back to the lab tonight?"

Uhura stopped what she was doing, turning to her friend with a knowing smile. She knew what this was about. "Gaila, who is he?"

Gaila blinked, trying to play innocent. "Who's who?

"The mouth-breather hiding under your bed." Uhura spat out.

That got Jim right up from under the bed, giving her a confused look. "You could hear me breathing?"

Uhura gasped, suddenly very aware she was in just her underwear at the moment. "You."

That's when Jim knew he messed up. "Big day tomorrow."

Both Uhura and Jim began going for his clothes. "You're gonna fail." She taunted.

"Gail, see you around." She gave him an excited nod as Uhura turned to her and shook her head vigorously.

"Get out." Uhura spoke as she continued to try to push him out. "Wait until Luna finds out about this."

"Yeah," Jim spoke with a slight shrug as she continued to push him out without his clothes on. "Well, we're technically not together." He then got a good idea, turning to look at her in excitement. "If I pass will you tell me your first name?"

"No!" She growled. "Good night!"

"I think the fact that you picked up a transmission is very impress – "

"The fact that you two aren't together anymore isn't going to make it hurt her any less." And with that, Uhura slammed the door in his face.

Jim stood there for a moment, taking a huge gulp. Would she really tell Luna about this? She would. He knew that. Uhura hated Jim. That would hurt Luna so much. She would give him a chance to explain, right? Or would that ruin everything they had built?

* * *

Jim left the apartment before either Bones or Luna woke up which is impressive since Bones usually gets up at five in the morning. He didn't want to talk to either of them. Most of all, he was scared Uhura had told Luna what happened last night. It was a little over seven, and he was sitting in the simulation room, in the captain's chair, thinking about how today was going to go.

Closer to the examination time, Bones and Luna walked in. They were laughing, so Jim was taking that as a good sign. When they noticed him they both gave him an excited smile and a wave before Bones took his spot as navigator and Luna at weapons. He couldn't stop looking at Luna, though. He was so scared everything between them was going to work out horribly. When she turned to look at him, he offered her a big smile which she gave back, but her brows were furrowed in confusion. She didn't know why he was being so weird today.

When Uhura walked in, Jim had never got up from a chair so fast in his life. "Uhura," he whispered, causing her to turn around on her way to the linguistics chair. "Did you – "

"No." She spoke cutting him off. They both turned to look over at Luna who was turned around, talking to Rachel. She had just thrown her head back in laughter "I hate you, but I'm not going to hurt her because of it."

Jim turned back to her, his eyes soft as his shoulders fell, relieved. "Thank you." He breathed.

Luna happened to look over at the two, her brows furrowing. Since when did Jim and Nyota talk? "I didn't do it for you. I did it for Luna." Luna couldn't hear what Uhura said, but she definitely heard her name. She was about to get up and ask the two, but the test administrators walked in. Jim and Uhura immediately hurried to their seats and everyone who was turned around turned right back to the front.

The test administrators gave their usual speech. Luna felt like she could recite it in her sleep at this point. After they were done, they went upstairs into the observation room, and the lights dimmed. Uhura took a deep sigh before turning around with the most sarcastic smile she could manage for Jim. "We are receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet command has ordered us to rescue them."

Luna smiled at her voice before looking back to Jim, waiting for his orders. "Starfleet has ordered us to rescue them…captain."

Both Luna and Bones shared a look before rolling their eyes. Different alerts began to go off in the simulation room, everyone clicking away at their duties. "Two Klingon vessels have entered the neutral zone and are locking weapons on us." Bones reported.

"That's okay." Jim spoke with a shrug.

Everyone slowly turned around to look at him, puzzled. "That's okay?" Bones repeated.

"Yeah," Jim spoke with a shrug. "Don't worry about it."

The administrators on the observation deck all looked to each other in confusion. "Did he just say don't worry about it?"

Another one went up to the window, looking down to Jim as Jim looked up at him with a big shit eating grin. "Is he not taking the simulation seriously?"

"Three more Klingon war birds decloaking and targeting our ship." Bones turned back to Jim, his face irritated. "I don't suppose this is a problem either?"

"They're firing, captain." Luna reported as Jim let out a little hum. He loved when she called him captain.

Jim picked his hand up to Uhura, Uhura really starting to debate on not telling Luna. "Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship."

She spun around to look at him. "And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons, captain?"

She spat out "captain" making Jim smiled as he swiveled his chair to look at her. He was still wearing that shit eating grin proudly. "Alert medical."

"Our ship is being hit." Luna almost sang out, Jim turning back to her, Luna giving him an irritated smile. "Shields at sixty percent."

"I understand." Jim spoke as he began to pull an apple out of his bag.

Luna was beginning to get frustrated. Did he really blow off her celebratory dinner to simply do _this_ at the test? "Should we," She was completely turned away from her post now, getting upset with him. This is what he wanted more than anything, and he was just blowing it off. "I don't know, fight back?"

Jim hummed like he was considering what she said before replying. "No."

He took a big bite of his apple as Luna threw her hands in the air before turning back to her controls. "Of course not."

The lights then dimmed and everything shut off for a moment. Everyone looked to each other, Luna turning around to look at Jim, but he looked…pleased. He was sitting there with a smile, still eating his apple.

The test administrators began to go into a frenzy. "What is this? What's going on?"

When everything came back on, everyone went back to their controls, trying to fix everything. "Hm." Jim spoke like he was confused, but for some reason, Luna didn't believe that for one second. "Arm photons. Prepare to fire on the Klingon war birds."

"Jim," Luna spoke, turning back to him.

"Yes, love?"

Luna rolled her eyes at his retort before getting back to business. "Their shields are still up."

"Are they?"

Luna opened her mouth, about to argue with him when Bones spoke, his eyes glued to his own screen. "No, they're not."

Luna turned to look at her father, her eyes wide. "Fire on all enemy ships." Jim commanded to Luna, making her roll her eyes. She knew something wasn't right. She knew Jim was cheating, but she just didn't understand how. He wasn't the tech savvy one. _She_ was the tech savvy one. So, how in the hell did he pull this off. "One photon each should do, let's not waste ammunition."

Luna did as he said anyway, knowing one thing. She was going to do her job. "Target locked and acquired on all war birds. Firing." As all the ships in front of their screens blew up, Jim began to put his finger out as a gun, making noises when each ship was fired on. Once it was done, Luna turned to look at him with a tight smile. "All ships destroyed, captain."

"Begin rescue of the stranded crew." He said quickly before standing up and looking at everyone in the room. "So, we've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one on board was injured," He clapped Bones on the back, making him roll his eyes as Jim moved to Luna. "And the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is," he took Luna's hand, giving it a little kiss on the back, making her smile as she shook her head at him. "under way." When he was done, he took another bite of his apple before looking up to the observation deck.

Everyone up there was speechless, not knowing what to do, one of them finally speaking. "How in the hell did that kid pass your test?"

Spock just stood there, in awe like everyone else. He began to purse his lips as he looked down at him. "I do not know." He had a good idea though.

* * *

Later on, an assembly had been called, everyone in their red cadet uniforms sitting side by side, the whole room full. "What do you think this is about?" Jim asked, leaning over into Luna's ear.

"Oh, I don't know." She spoke sarcastically before turning to look at him. "Maybe the fact that you cheated on the Kobayashi Maru."

"I won." He spoke with a shrug.

Luna looked at him. She wasn't sure she knew who was sitting next to her at the moment. "By cheating."

"I thought you wanted me to pass."

"Fairly." She corrected. "I wanted you to pass _fairly_ because I know you can be a great captain." She shook her head before looked forward again, letting out a deep sigh. "I never wanted you to pass like this."

"Luna – "

"Sh." Bones spoke, leaning over to the two. "It's starting."

Admiral Richard Barnett looked out at all the cadets before speaking, but Jim's face was still locked on Luna's. "This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk, step forward."

That brought Jim to look to the front. Both Luna and Bones turned to look at him. Sure, Luna wasn't particularity happy with him at the moment, but she was still worried for him. She didn't want anything bad to happen. Jim took a deep gulp and looked to Luna for support before getting up. Luna's heart was pounding in her chest as he stepped up on the podium, and Luna reached for her father's hand. "Cadet Kirk," the Admiral began, "evidence has been submitted to this council, suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuing to regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code." Luna shut her eyes when she heard that. She knew this was going to bite him in the ass. "Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?"

Jim looked to Luna quickly before looking back to the council. "Yes. I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly?"

The Admiral looked over to where Spock was sitting, motioning for him to step up. "Step forward please." Right when he stood up, Luna sunk into her seat even more. This was Professor Spock, the hardest teacher she has had in her entire life. She barely got a B in his class, and of course Uhura got an A. "This is commander Spock. He is one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last 4 years." Luna rolled her eyes. Of course one of the hardest professors programmed the hardest test ever.

"Cadet Kirk," Spock began, getting comfortable at the podium right next to Jim's. "You somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test."

Jim let a moment pass before speaking. "Your point being?"

"Oh, come on, Jim." Bones whispered. "Don't be a smart ass to a Vulcan."

"In academic vernacular," The Admiral stressed. "You cheated."

There were murmurs that spread through the risers, Luna taking a deep sigh. "Let me ask you something I think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it?" He turned to Spock, Luna nodding, knowing he was going into a good argument. "You programmed it to be unwinnable. Your argument precludes the ability of a no-win scenario? I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson."

Jim was obviously getting upset, but Luna was proud about how calm and professional he was remaining. "Please, enlighten me."

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death." Luna's mouth dropped. She was now just as mad, or even madder, than Jim. How dare he? Murmurs spread through the cadets again as Luna looked around, wishing they would all shut up.

Jim seemed to fall into a shell slightly as he looked around to the murmurs as well. He gulped hard as he looked down before speaking. "I of all people?"

"Your father," Those words seemed to pain Jim more than anything, Luna wishing she could go down there and punch that damn Vulcan before pulling Jim out of there. "Lt. George Kirk assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"

Jim looked to him, deciding to let him know he wasn't getting to him when that was the exact opposite. "I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test."

"Further more you have failed to define the purpose of the test."

"Enlighten me again." Jim almost spat it out, everyone in the room beginning to feel nervous for what was happening and anticipation at finally knowing the purpose of the test.

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death." Jim's eyes slightly drifted down again. His father's legacy was seeming farther and farther away. "To accept that fear and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain." Jim let out a deep sigh as Bones and Luna looked to each other in worry again.

That's when a man hurried through the door and went straight to the Admiral, handing over a PADD. When the Admiral looked up, he looked panicked. "We've received a distress call from Vulcan." Spock looked to the Admiral with fear in his eyes as all the cadets began to have panicked conversation. "With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to hangar one immediately." The conversations just got louder. "Dismissed."

Everyone stood up and hurried out, but Jim just kept watching Spock as he walked off in the other direction. Luna and Bones hurried to Jim, Luna immediately putting her hand on his shoulder when she reached him. "Are you okay?

"Fine." He sighed out while turning to look at her. Luna gave him a look, knowing Jim was not fine. "Who was that pointy-eared bastard?"

"I don't know." Bones spoke while putting his hand on his other shoulder. "But I like him." Luna and Jim both shot him a look before the trio hurried off towards the hanger, ready to ship off to space for the first time.

 _ **Ziggy55: Your fanfic sounds awesome! I went and bookmarked it so I can read it when I have time. And yes, a little girl! I always think it's so cute when the dad wants the girl and the mom wants the boy. I actually got Star Trek Beyond as one of my Christmas presents so I have been watching it non stop lately and figuring out how to weave Luna into the plot. It's a work in progress.**_

 _ **rebootfan: You just caught me at a good time! I'm off school right now and the inspiration is really good at the moment so that's why I'm updating so fast! Thank you so much for your suggestions by the way. I love when people tell me what they want to see. I'm also glad that I made you laugh. I love drunk Luna!**_

 _ **ImsebastianstanButter: Luna did fall asleep in the bathroom with Jim, but she woke up before him and let him sleep. Sorry I wasn't more clear! I'm glad you loved the chapter, sweetheart!**_

 _ **Love. Fiction. 2016: Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Okay, we've finally got to meet Spock. I always love incorporating my OC with the plots to movies. It's so fun to me! So, I'm glad we're here! I hope you all liked the chapter and remember to review! Also, on Tumblr I put up some moodboards lately, so make sure to check that out. You can always find it in the "luna mccoy" tag on my blog. I hope everyone has a lovely New Year! See you in 2017!**_


	11. USS Enterprise

The trio stood in the back of the group of cadets, waiting to be told their assigned ships. After the man went over the K's in their class, the three began to get worried. Luna especially was. She had wished this wouldn't affect him getting assigned, but it looked like it was. "L. McCoy," Both of them looked up. They had this down to a science by now. Bones was first since his name came before hers in the alphabet. "USS Enterprise." Bones let out a kind of relaxed sigh, but Luna was still on the edge of her seat. She never knew if Pike still wanted her or went with the Russian wiz kid. "L. McCoy," Luna's breath caught in her throat as she prayed to get assigned to the Enterprise. "USS Enterprise."

A smile spread across her face. She was so excited she didn't listen to all the other names. "Welcome to Starfleet." The commander spoke, making Luna almost giddy. "Godspeed."

Everyone turned away and began to go towards their assigned ships, but when both Bones and Luna turned to look at Jim, he looked angry. "He didn't call my name." He grunted before hurrying after the man, Bones and Luna following as fast as they could. "Commander, sir, you didn't call my name." Jim called, ending up directly behind him once Bones and Luna were finally caught up. "Kirk, James T."

"Kirk," the commander sighed. "You're on academic suspension. That means you're grounded," Jim let out an annoyed sigh accompanied by an eye roll. "Until the academy board rules."

The commander walked off, giving Luna the perfect chance to go up to him, and place her hand on his shoulder. "Jim, the board will rule in your favor."

Bones moved up, right behind his daughter before adding, "Most likely."

Luna shot him a dirty look. He couldn't hold onto that until Jim was gone? Jim was still looking down. There was nothing more he wanted than to be on the Enterprise with the two, and now his last ditch effort to get Luna back was keeping him away from her. "Listen, Jim," Bones began. "We've gotta go."

Luna swallowed, wishing she wouldn't leave him right now. Not when he needed comfort the most. Jim turned around, looking to the two, giving Bones his hand to shake. "Yeah, go. Be safe." Jim then let go of his hand, and looked to Luna. When he looked at her, he just saw all of their history play before them. From the moment they met to the bitter end of their relationship. They both had to swallow the lumps in their throats before giving each other a huge hug. "Knock them dead, middle seat."

Luna let out a little laugh before pulling away from him, giving him one last smile before turning around with her father and beginning to head for the aircraft. Jim watched the two as they walked off, really hoping the best for them.

As Bones and Luna were walking, they felt this guilt pulling them down. All he wanted to do was pass. What he did wasn't malicious, he just wanted to prove he could do it. Bones stopped walking, before turning to his daughter with the look of thought. "Go ahead and get on the shuttle ship."

Luna turned her head slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll meet you on the Enterprise." He promised while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" He was beginning to push her forward, knowing this was the only way he was going to get rid of her, but she anticipated this, throwing all of her weight on him. "Why?"

"Because if this all goes to shit, you knew nothing about it." He then shoved her into the crowd of people, making her lose him immediately. Bones then turned around, hurrying to Jim and grabbing his arm. "Come with me."

When Luna was finally able to get out of the crowd, she looked to where Jim was standing, not seeing her father or Jim anywhere. With an angry sigh, she turned on her heels and moved to the ship that was going to the Enterprise.

As Jim and Bones walked to the medical area of the hanger, Jim was getting impatient. That was also when Uhura angrily ran into Jim from walking too fast. "Bones, where are we going."

"You'll see." Bones spoke before continuing to pull him along.

"And why didn't Luna come?"

"Because," Bones began before looking around to make sure she wasn't following them. "What we're about to do isn't necessarily…legal."

Jim's eyes widened after that before they ducked into the medical tent. "What are you doing?" Jim exclaimed.

"Doing you a favor." He scoffed as Jim just stood behind him, that explanation not giving him any information. "I couldn't just leave you there looking all pathetic. Now, take a seat."

Reluctantly, Jim moved to one of the chairs as Bones pulled out a syringe and one of the vials. "Let me give you a vaccine against viral infection from the Ovaran mud flies."

The second he finished that sentence, he plunged the syringe into Jim's neck. "Ow!" He screamed before grabbing his neck in pain. "What for?

Bones moved to get some more medical supplies that he would have to use to get Jim back to normal. "To give you the symptoms."

"What are you talking about?" Jim whined as he looked around, but that's when he noticed things were getting blurry.

"You're gonna start to lose vision in your left eye."

Jim blinked, trying to stop it, but it was just getting worse. He was also feeling woozy. "Yeah, I already have."

"Oh, and you're gonna get a really bad headache and flop sweat." Bones spoke as he moved back to Jim, picking him up by the arm, Jim obviously already feeling the headache.

"You call this a favor?" He mumbled, stumbling as Bones began to drag him out.

"Yeah," Bones scoffed before tugging him a little harder. "You owe me one."

Bones dragged him all the way to the ship, Jim almost falling at the feet of the commander who was doing the roll call. "Kirk, James T." It was almost like he was scolding them both. "He is not cleared for duty aboard the Enterprise."

Bones straightened up, that know-it-all look on his face. Bones didn't know if he picked it up from Luna or if Luna picked it up from him, but they made the exact same face when they did it. "Medical code states the treatment and transport of a patient is to be determined at the discretion of his attending physician." He looked at Jim, noticing how sick he was looking after just a few minutes before pointing to himself. "Which is me. So, I'm taking Mr. Kirk aboard. Or you would you like to explain to Captain Pike why Enterprise warped into a crisis without one of its senior medical officers?"

The commander stood there for a moment, finding a familiar pattern with everyone assigned to this ship. They all thought they were right, and there was no telling them wrong. "As you were."

"As _you_ were." Bones scoffed before looking back to Jim. "Come on."

When they got inside the ship, they noticed Luna sitting towards the back at the window seat, letting out a relieved sigh with an empty two seats next to her. "I thought I told you I didn't want you in any part of this." Bones spoke before throwing Jim down in the seat closest to her.

"Yeah," She scoffed. "Well, you're the only family I've got left, so if you're going to do something stupid, I'm going to do it with you."

That's when she noticed Jim was holding onto his sides while sweat poured down his face. "What the hell happened to him?"

Bones moved to Jim, making sure he was buckled up before looking to his daughter while she brushed his hair back and Jim shivered. "I gave him a vaccine against viral infection from Ovaran mud flies."

Luna blinked a couple of times at how casual he sounded. Like giving your best friend a vaccine against viral infection from Ovaran mud flies was a normal occurrence. "Why?!" She finally screamed out to him.

"You want us all on the same ship or not?" Bones almost yelled back at her.

Jim just sat in the middle, continuing with his shivering before finally speaking. "I might throw up on you."

Then, the ship gave it's last warning about seatbelts. Bones and Luna gave each other a panicked look before buckling up and getting ready for takeoff. Surprisingly, Bones was completely fine during the flight, it was Jim who was losing his mind. He was griping Luna's hand as he whispered out angry and scared mumbles. Luna looked out the window for the whole ride, finding it hard to believe that after all this time and all of her hard work, she was finally in space. And from her window, she got a perfect view of the Enterprise. "Jim," She gasped out, her breath almost taken away from her. It was so beautiful. "You've gotta look at this."

He just continued to shake and grumble, but Bones moved over him to look, finding the view amazing just as Luna. "Jim," Bones spoke this time. "Look."

"What?" He grumbled out before finally looking out the window. His eyes grew wide too. Luna was smiling so wide, finding the ship so beautiful she was about to cry. Then Jim's eyes drifted to Luna. Her face was almost kid like. The look of how excited she was almost made him forget about all the pain he was in. "Wow."

Their ship landed in one of the lower bays of the Enterprise, Bones and Luna trying to get Jim off the ship as fast as possible so no one would see him. He was not supposed to be here, and the last thing they wanted was for someone to notice him or worse, someone to notice them helping him. "We need to get you changed." Bones spoke as they easily weaved through the crowd. Luckily, everyone was worried with getting their uniform and getting to their posts.

"I don't feel right." Jim spoke while shaking his head, his voice much louder than the angry mumbles on the ship. "I feel like I'm leaking."

"Damn," Bones cursed as he looked straight ahead. Luna followed his gaze to notice Professor Spock. "It's that pointy-eared bastard."

Bones then pulled the two behind a column, stopping to look at Luna with a sympathetic stare. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Luna asked before looking him up and down.

"Because we both know you have to get to your post."

"But dad – "

"No arguing." He spoke before picking up a finger to her. Jim was nodding in approval, but they were both sure he wasn't coherent at the moment. "Now get out there and be the best damn middle seat this entire galaxy has ever seen."

Luna let out a little laugh while shaking her head. "Dad, I'm the only middle seat the galaxy has ever seen."

"Well," Bones shrugged. "Be the best damn example for everyone after you."

Luna looked at her father, someone who always resented her career choice finally coming around, and encouraging her. And Bones, he was looking at his now twenty-five year old daughter, still seeing that little girl who only talked about flying in space. "I love you." Luna whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck in a long hug.

Bones pressed his cheek to her head, having to do everything not to cry right there, his grip on her just getting tighter. "I love you, darling." Jim smiled at the two. He wanted that. He wanted that so bad with his own daughter.

* * *

Spock entered the bridge, Pike sitting in the captain's chair, and Sulu and Chekov at the helm with an empty seat in between them that would be Luna's. "Mr. Spock," Pike called just as Spock sat down at his usual spot.

Spock began to run his usual checks before speaking again. "Captain, engineering reports ready for launch."

Pike quickly thanked Spock before calling everyone's attention to him, everyone turning around in their seats or stopping what they were doing to look at him. You could almost hear a pin drop on the bridge. "Ladies and gentlemen, the maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pompon circumstance that we can afford today. The christening will just have to be our reward for a safe return." That's when Pike noticed the empty middle seat. Where the hell was Miss. McCoy? "Carry on."

Everyone moved back to their normal duties before Pike opened up a ship wide channel. "All decks, this is Captain Pike. Prepare for immediate departure." He then looked over at the helm, nodding to them. "Helm, thrusters."

"Retracted." Sulu reported while going away on his controls. "Captain, dock control reports ready. Thrusters fired. Separating from space dock."

As Luna hurried to the bridge, she could feel the ship moving upwards, and she knew that meant it was getting ready to take off. She stopped for a moment, panicking at the realization that she was late. "Shit." She then began to run.

Once the ship was in position, Sulu turned to look at the captain. "The fleet's cleared space dock, captain. All ships ready for warp."

"Set course for Vulcan."

"Aye-aye, captain." When Sulu was done putting in the coordinates, he looked to Pike, a slight smile on his face from the excitement. "Course laid in."

"Maximum warp." Pike had that little smile on his face as well. This was the first time they were testing out the new ship, and he couldn't ask for anything better. "Punch it."

Sulu pushed the lever down, and everyone could feel the ship power up, but once they thought it was going to take off with the other ones, nothing happened. Everyone turned to look at Sulu, confused at what happened. Sulu looked confused too.

"Lieutenant," Pike spoke like his patience was being tested. "Where's helmsmen McKenna?"

"He has lung worms sir." Sulu reported before turning to look back at him. "He couldn't report to his post. I'm Hikaru Sulu."

"And you are a pilot, right?"

"Very much so, sir." Sulu spoke through a laugh before looking back to his equipment. "I'm...I'm not sure what's wrong here."

"Is the parking brake on?"

Sulu laughed again, but honestly he was beginning to feel panicked. "No. I'll figure it out, I'm just – "

The elevators opened up and Luna hurried out into the bridge, looking panicked and wide eyed for her tardiness. "Lieutenant McCoy." Pike spoke in a cheery tone at the sight of her.

Luna began to panic at the fact that he didn't call her "Lieutenant Commander". Did her tardiness mess up her guaranteed position? She then shook her head, knowing it wasn't a guarantee, but Pike was pretty adamant about wanting her there. "Yes, sir." Luna spoke with a nod while standing at attention right in front of his chair. "I'm sorry I'm late, sir; I just got…lost."

For some reason, Pike didn't totally believe her. "It's okay, it's a big ship." Luna let out a relaxed breath before Pike nodded to the helm. "Maybe you could help us with the little warp issue we're having, Lieutenant Commander."

Luna got a little smile on her face at that. So, she was middle seat. "Excuse me, Captain." Spock spoke while standing up from his seat. Luna slightly rolled her eyes. He was going to be a problem for her too it seemed like. "I would like to know her qualifications for the middle seat position."

Luna almost glared at him. She really did hate that pointy eared bastard, and she only knew him personally for a good five minutes. "I'm a certified space pilot, I actually finished at the top of my class." Spock's eyebrows went up slightly, but Luna wasn't going to stop there. "I'm a great navigator." Pike's eyebrows went up just a little bit as she talked, realizing since the last time they talked about this, she went from "good" to "great". "I'm also a weapons specialist. I can take apart and put back together just about any weapon you give me." The whole bridge was looking to Luna McCoy, but she still wasn't done. "I also know a little bit of nursing, and," She turned to the captain for the last one. "I've gotten better at engineering, sir, but I still wouldn't call myself an expert."

Pike was fighting a smile at how she had completely destroyed Spock with her qualifications before looking back to the Vulcan. "Any more questions, Mr. Spock?"

Spock opened his mouth, but words failed him for a moment. Luna was still staring him down, though. "Her qualifications are sound."

"Thank you." She spoke as loud as she could before moving over to the helm. She looked around for a moment, everything on her end looked good, until she looked over at Sulu. "Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener?" Through the entire sentence, she was looking at the lever he needed to pull before nodding to it.

Sulu took a deep sigh before moving to the lever, and pulling it. Luna gave him an annoyed stare since that was basically the parking break, and he should know better. "Ready for warp, sir." It was so quiet, Pike could barely hear it.

Pike smiled just a little before nodding as Luna took her seat, taking a deep breath before looking to the helm right in front of her. It was more beautiful than she could ever imagine, and it was all hers. "Let's punch it." This time, the ship actually launched.

* * *

Bones was escorting Jim through the ship when they finally got in the medical bay. Jim could still hardly see. "Where are we?

"Medical bay." Bones was so done at this point, everything he said was blander than normal.

"This isn't worth it." Jim grumbled before he saw someone cute walk by.

"A little suffering's good for the soul."

"Hi, how are you?"

Bones rolled his eyes, taking it as Jim was still out of his mind. "My mouth is itchy. Is that normal?"

Bones pushing him down on one of the beds before going to the supply cabinet. "Well, those symptoms won't last long. I'm going to give you a mild sedative."

Jim shivered as he left him, shaking his head while he still continued to grip his stomach from the pain. "Oh, I wish I didn't know you."

"Don't be such an infant." He then plunged a syringe in Jim's neck for the second time today. Jim was really starting to hate that he was best friends with a doctor.

Jim screamed before looking back to him. "How long is it supposed to..." His head hit the pillow before he even knew he was out.

Bones just shook his head at him, beginning to wish it was Luna in here rather than Jim. She would have at least taken it better. "Unbelievable."

* * *

Luna turned around to look at Captain Pike once she was sure everything was operating normally. "Engines at maximum warp captain."

He nodded a thank you to her before looking to the navigator. "Russian whiz kid, what's your name? Cheikov? Chirpov?"

The navigator turned around with a boyish smile. Luna began to smile. He was just so adorable. "Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andrejevic, sir."

"Fine. Chekov, Pavel Andrejevic," Luna smiled to him again before looking back to Sulu. She really liked the team she was going to be working with. "Begin ship wide mission broadcast."

"Yes, sir. Happy to." Chekov then moved back to his screen, pulling up the broadcast. "Ensign authorization code 95VV2." Luna put her hand to her mouth as she watched him. The fact that his Russian accent was making his V's sound like W's just made him even cuter.

"Authorization not recognized." The computer reported with a loud, obnoxious beep.

He sighed, obviously about to try his hardest for the computer to understand him. "Ensign authorization code 95 _VV_ 2."

"Access granted."

Luna turned to look at Sulu, her hand still on her mouth with wide eyes. "I just want to buy him at the local supermarket, take him home and eat him up."

Sulu just stared at her with his brows furrowed for a moment before shaking his head and turning back to his screen. "Your southern is showing."

Luna moved in to slap him on the arm, Chekov getting a small smile before looking back to the camera. He was really going to like this team too. "May I have your attention please. At 22:00, telemetry detected an anomaly in the neutral zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from the Vulcan high command that their planet was experiencing seismic activity. Our mission is to assess the condition of Vulcan and assist in evacuations if necessary. We should be arriving at Vulcan within three minutes. Thank you for your time."

In the medical bay, Jim was stirring slightly, but some of what Chekov said triggered his memory, and he remembered what Uhura had said last night. He sat straight up, thinking about everyone on this ship, especially Luna on the bridge. "Lightning storm."

"Ah Jim, you're awake." Jim was still looking all around as Bones continued to move towards him. "How do you feel?" Bones just so happened to look down as Jim was grunting in pain, noticing this allergic reaction Jim was having. "Good God, man!"

"What?" Jim also looked down at his hands. "Ah!" He picked his enormous hands up, managing a little cry after his scream. "What the hell's this?"

"A reaction to the vaccine. Damn it." Bones ran off, finding himself beginning to panic. This was bad. This was really bad. "Nurse Chapel, I need 50cc of cortisone!"

"Yes, sir!" She was also freaking out at the look of Jim's reaction.

Jim got up, though, moving to the nearest screen, playing back Chekov's message. Bones just got up to him to check his vitals. That's when Jim turned to Bones, grabbing the sides of his face, making him stop what he was doing immediately. "We've gotta stop the ship."

Jim then proceeded to run down the halls of the Enterprise. "Jim!" Bones screamed as he hurried after him. "I'm not kidding!" He felt like he was chasing Luna as a little girl whenever she did something bad. "You need to keep your heart rate down!"

Jim then stopped, realizing the ship didn't have the time for him to run around looking for Uhura. He went to the nearest computer there was, Bones taking a breath at the fact that he had finally stopped. "Computer, locate crew member Uhura."

Bones was going through all the medical gear he brought, finally able to ready the syringe. "I haven't seen a reaction this severe since medical school.

"We're flying into a trap!" Jim then took off again, stressing Bones out more than anything.

"Damn it, Jim! Stand still!" Jim stopped for a moment to figure out where he was going, giving Bones the perfect chance to stick him.

"Ow!" Jim yelled before grabbing his neck. That was the third time! "Stop it!" Jim then continued to run through the ship, pushing everyone he could out of the way until he finally found her. "Uhura!"

"Kirk." She got up from her seat, not really noticing the one huge difference since she last saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"Transmission from the Klingon prison planet," Then Jim began to wave his hands around, and it was impossible to miss it. "What exactly did it say?"

"Oh my God, what's wrong with your hands?!" She screamed out, Bones finally catching up to him, continuing to check on him with his medical devices.

"It doesn't matter!" He waved his hands at her, but Uhura just couldn't stop looking at them. "Who is responsible for the Klingon attack?"

She finally looked away from his hands, giving him a bewildered look. "What?"

"Was the ship Romu...?" That's when Jim noticed he couldn't really talk.

"Was the ship _what_?"

Jim turned around to look at Bones, his breath increasing from panic. "What's happening to my mouth?"

Bones studied him for a moment before pulling a concerned face. "You got numb tongue?"

"Numb tongue?!" Jim screamed out, waving his hands around again.

"I can fix that." Bones then looked back into the bag of medical supplies.

Uhura looked back to Jim, wanting to understand what he was saying so bad. "Was the ship what?" He just mumbled again, Uhura shaking her head. "What?

Jim tried to enunciate as best as he could. "Romulan."

Uhura's eyes lit up in realization. "Romulan?"

"Yeah." Jim nodded excitedly.

"Yes!" She excitedly screamed in confirmation.

"Yeah!" Then Bones stuck Jim in the neck for the _fourth_ time.

"Stop it!" His scream was more of a desperate plea than anything this time.

 _ **Ziggy55: Yes! I will definitely read it. I can't promise when, but I know I will! Thank you so much for your compliments. I loved writing his little guilt, and Luna may find out what happened, so keep that in mind! Also, thank you for all of your likes on Tumblr. It really means a lot since I've been on a moodboard craze.**_

 _ **Love. Fiction. 2016: Don't we all? Haha, thank you so much, love!**_

 ** _rebootfan: Okay, first of all, happy early birthday! I was thinking if I should wait until Tuesday, but early birthday presents are a thing too, right? Alright, back to your review. One of the things that I love about Jim is that he is actually a pretty flawed character, so that's what I wanted to capture in the last chapter. I was actually thinking about Carol Marcus! What do you think? Again, happy, happy birthday, love! This chapter is for you!_**

 ** _MisfitCarter: Shit, dude. I didn't mean to trigger anything for you, but I am glad to see you here as well. Your review legit made me tear up, and I hope you're doing well. Thank you so much for the compliments, and remember I'm not just hear to write for you guys, you can talk to me anytime about ANYTHING! I'm always here for you. I love you!_**

 ** _Alright, business first: HAPPY BIRTHDAY REBOOTFAN! It's on Tuesday, but this is an early present! Okay, I'm so tired. I went to work sold and moved furniture all day, and then came home to edit and post. So, sorry if there's some mistakes. We're finally on the Enterprise (btw I just bought some awesome Star Trek art at work) and I'm so excited we're finally here. I'm going to be working on my Olympus Has Fallen fanfiction while also working on this one, so I may be a little slower with updates for a while, but we've covered a pretty good chunk of the story. If you've read my stuff before, you know I don't really sit down and plan how long a story is going to be, it just kind of happens, but we've still got a ways to go on this one! Thank you all so much for reading, and remember to review! I love you all and I hope you're all having a wonderful new year so far!_**


	12. Nero

Jim ran to get on the bridge while Bones and Uhura followed him as close as they could while screaming out his name to stop. "Captain!"

Luna turned around the second she heard his voice, making her stand up right there as he hurried towards Captain Pike. "Jim!" Then her dad came running in right after him. Oh no.

"Kirk!" Uhura too? Oh god, they were all going to get fired.

"Captain Pike," Jim began once he finally reached the captain's chair. "We have to stop the ship."

Pike stood up once he saw him, looking so disappointed once Luna joined them. "Kirk, how the hell did you get on board the Enterprise?"

Once Luna reached him, she grabbed his arm, making him look at her. "Jim, what the hell are you doing?"

"Captain," Bones began while getting in front of Jim. "This man is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine."

"Bones," Jim butt in, complaining as Luna turned to look back to him, looking him over to make sure he was okay.

"He's completely delusional."

"Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster!" Jim finally yelled to bring the conversation back to what he originally came here to tell them. "It's being attacked by Romulans."

"Romulans?" Pike repeated while shaking his head, finding it hard to believe Jim would actually do this. "Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day." He then moved his glare to Luna and Bones. "McCoy's," he turned to Luna at the pluralization of their last name, hissing it out like a snake. "Take him back to medical, we'll have words later."

"Sir," Bones stressed, looking to his daughter in fear before looking back to the captain. "I assure you my daughter had nothing to do with any of this."

"I don't care right now." Pike shot back, spitting it most out at Luna. She gulped before looking down. Well, it was a nice day as middle seat. "Get him back to the medical bay."

"Aye, aye, captain." Luna finally spoke, but Jim wasn't going to let this go, and he wasn't going to get Luna in trouble.

He stepped up so he was on the same level of Pike who was going to the captain's chair, panicking Luna even more. She took the step after him while tugging on his arm, trying to ease him down. "Sir, that same anomaly – "

Spock then stepped up, making Luna roll her eyes. He just had to get involved, didn't he? "Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel, captain – "

Jim wasn't going to let him win, though. Not after everything he took from him. "Look, I get it, you're a great arguer I'd love to do it again with you soon."

"I can remove the cadet – "

"Try it!"

"Jim!" Luna yelled right back. Sure, she hated Spock just as much as him, but he could not talk to a commander like that.

He then turned back to Luna, deciding to snap on her. "This cadet is trying to save the bridge!"

She didn't even blink at how he snapped on her. She just looked at him, deciding to be reasonable rather than condescending. "By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission?"

"It's not a rescue mission." He gave Luna a quick apologetic stare before turning back to Pike. "Listen to me. It's an attack."

"Based on what facts?" Spock challenged. Luna shot him a dirty glare before Jim looked back to her. She gave him an encouraging nod, ready to hear what he had to say. She told him he believed him in the simplest way, and that gave him the only thing he needed to continue.

He turned back to Spock, ready to feed him all the information he had. "That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space that we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth. Before a Romulan ship attacked the USS Kelvin." He then turned to Pike, knowing if anyone knew what he was talking about, it was him. "You know that, sir. I've read your dissertation." Jim then turned back to Spock, ready to continue, making Luna smile a little bit. She looked down, trying to hide her smile from the commander, but she just couldn't stop it. "That ship, which had formidable and advanced weaponry was never seen or heard from again. The Kelvin attacked a place on the edge of Klingon space. And at 23:00 last night there was an attack. Forty-seven war birds destroyed by Romulans, sir. And it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship."

Pike moved closer to him, getting right in his face. "And you know of this Klingon attack how?" Jim looked over at Uhura, practically pleading for her help with his eyes.

"Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself." Luna turned her head to the side. How did Jim know about what Uhura found last night, though? They hated each other. "Kirk's report is accurate."

"We're warping into a trap, sir." Jim cut in. "The Romulans are waiting for us. I promise you that."

Pike looked back to Spock, waiting for his thoughts on this, Luna looking to him too. Spock noticed Luna's look as she threw her hands in the air, waiting to find out if she had to stop the ship mid-warp or not. "The cadet's logic is sound. And Lt. Uhura's is unmatched in xenolinguistics. We would be wise to accept her conclusion."

Pike's eyes then drifted over to communications, not daring to move. "Scan Vulcan space. Check for any transmissions in Romulan." Luna ran back to the middle seat after his orders, prepping the helm for the stop.

"Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan."

"Uhura can." Luna spoke, turning around in her seat. She then got a slightly dirty look from both Pike and Uhura, realizing she had spoken out loud rather than in her head.

She quickly turned around to face the helm again as Pike turned to look to Uhura. "What about you? Do you speak Romulan, cadet?"

"Uhura. All three dialects, sir."

"Uhura, relieve the lieutenant."

Uhura had to blink for a moment. This was the least she expected to happen on her first day. "Yes, sir."

He then turned around to one of the other lieutenants on communications. "Hannity, hail the USS Truman."

She put her earpiece closer to her ear before looking back to the captain and shaking her head. "All the other ships are out of warp sir and have arrived at Vulcan, but we seem to have lost all contact."

"Sir," He turned back to Uhura who was working her equipment, but also pushing her earpiece further into her ear as well. "I pick up no Romulan transmission or transmission of any kind in the area."

"It's because they're being attacked." Jim finally spoke.

The captain sighed as everyone turned to look at him, all waiting on some kind of orders. "Shields up. Red alert." He moved to sit in his chair, and everyone went into action.

Spock and Jim stood on opposite sides of Pike just as Luna began to slow down the ship. "Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds." She reported before counting down.

That's when they were hurled out of warp, and surrounding Vulcan was scraps from the other Federation ships. Luna threw her hands to her mouth, thinking of everyone on those ships. Rachel. Gaila. "Emergency evasives!"

That's when the ship was hit on the right, everyone almost being flung out of their seats by it. "Damage report."

Luna had to physically pull herself to sit upright to look at the helm screen so she could report. "Deflector shields are holding!"

Sulu, Luna and Chekov were trying their best to get the ship to steady while Pike worked on making sure the ship was still operations. That's when they were hit again by more debris. Luna actually fell out of her seat that time. "Luna!" Jim yelled before trying to hurry to her side, but he fell that time too.

"Full reverse." Pike commanded. "Come about starboard, ninety degrees. Drop us down underneath them, Sulu."

Bones finally made it to Luna, helping her up just as Jim got to her. "I'm fine." She spoke, but they weren't going to let her go. "I'm fine." She assured before looking to her father. "You have to go back to medical. There's going to be a lot of people hurt."

"Are you sure – "

"I'm fine!" She yelled back at him before pushing him towards the exit, just like he had done to her back on earth. Bones wasn't going to leave her though. Not now.

That's when the three noticed how quiet the bridge got. They turned to the windshield, their mouths dropping at how huge the Romulan ship was. "Captain, they're locking torpedoes." Spock reported.

Jim and Luna gave each other a panicked look before she hurried back to her spot. "Divert auxiliary power from port nossel to forward shields." That's when the Romulan ship fired. Everyone was ducking down, knowing a lot of their people were dead or going to be dead if they took another hit.

"Sulu, McCoy, status report."

"Shields at 32%." Sulu reported, his voice just as panicked as you would expect in the moment.

"Their weapons are powerful, sir." Luna stressed while turning around to look at him. "We can't take another hit like that."

"Get me Starfleet command."

"Captain." Everyone turned to look at Spock as he spoke. "The Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere. Its signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities."

These guys just didn't know how to quit. "All power to forward shields. Prepare to fire all weapons."

Just as they were about to give that ship all they had, Uhura stood up from her spot. "Captain, we're being hailed."

They all looked to her with confusion before looking back to the front screen as the captain of the Romulan ship appeared. "Hello."

Luna took deep breaths while looking at him. She already wanted to claw his eyes out. "This is Captain Christopher Pike, to whom am I speaking?"

"Hi, Christopher, I'm Nero." Luna turned her head to the side at that. He acted so calm. Like he was just talking to someone he had met on the side of the street. Something was off. She couldn't place what exactly was going on, but something was off.

"You've declared war against the Federation." Captain Pike continued. "Withdraw and I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location."

"I do not speak for the empire." There was silence before Nero decided to speak again. "We stand apart as does your Vulcan crew member. Isn't that right, Spock?"

Everyone slowly turned their heads to the Vulcan on board. Spock slowly stood up before moving to the camera he could be seen on. "Pardon me, I do not believe that you and I are acquainted."

"Well, we're not." Luna, Sulu and Chekov each turned to look at each other in panic at his sinister voice before looking back to the screen. "Not yet." Luna then turned around to look at Jim, giving him a panicked face before looking back to the screen in a huff. "Spock, there's something I would like you to see." He gave Spock one last nasty smile before looking back to the captain. "Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle. Come aboard the Narada for negotiations." Chekov turned to give the captain a scared look before turning back to Nero. "That is all."

He cut out the transmission, and everyone turned back to look at their captain who was slowly standing up and walking down the steps. "They'll kill you, you know that." Jim finally spoke.

"Your survival is unlikely." Spock spoke in agreeance.

Luna then stood up, just as scared as the other two. "Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake."

"I too agree." Luna had to blink a couple of times. Was the Vulcan actually agreeing with her? "You should rethink your strategy."

He looked to all three of them before nodding in thought. "I understand that." He then looked to the rest of the bridge. "I need officers who've been trained in advanced hand to hand combat."

No one spoke up until Sulu slightly raised his hand. "I have training, sir."

"So do I." Luna spoke as she stepped forward.

"McCoy," Pike chuckled out while shaking his head. "I don't need you out there if you don't know what you're doing."

Luna's mouth dropped, completely offended with what he said. She was actually about to give him a piece of her mind until Jim jumped in front of her, deciding to speak instead since he could only imagine what was about to come out of that mouth. "Sir, she's a good fighter. Good enough to beat up the person who was trying to steal her purse, all while drunk." The entire bridge turned to look at the two, Luna shutting her eyes. She would have really appreciate it if he didn't include that last bit in there. "I've seen it, sir."

Pike let out a sigh before nodding. "McCoy, Sulu, come with me. Kirk, you too. You're not supposed to be here anyway." Both Luna and Jim looked to each other, kind of excited before hurrying after them. "Chekov, you have the con."

Chekov looked around at his empty space before letting out a kind of stressed sigh. "Aye, Captain."

Bones looked to the two as they began walking out of the door. "Be careful." He urged, the both of them nodding before the door shut. Bones then began to grind his teeth while shaking his head. "Damn kids are gonna give me a heart attack."

* * *

Spock, Sulu, Jim and Luna followed Pike as they moved into the lower engineering decks. "Without transporters, we can't beam off the ship. We can't assist Vulcan. We can't do our job." He then looked back to Jim who was the closest one to him on his right. "Mr. Kirk, Mr. Sulu, Ms. McCoy and Engineer Olson will space jump from the shuttle." Luna was stunned a little bit, but she kept walking. "You will land on that machine they've lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gear. You'll get inside, you'll disable it then you'll beam back to the ship." Luna nodded, trying to keep track with everything he was saying, but honestly, she was freaking out.

"Mr. Spock, I'm leaving you in command of the Enterprise. Once we have transport capability and communication back up, you'll contact Starfleet and report what the hell's going on here. He then turned around to look at this team he had assembled before speaking again. "And if all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian system." Spock nodded, ready to do whatever the captain needed him to do.

"Kirk," Jim immediately stood at attention, waiting for what orders he had to give him. "I'm promoting you to first officer."

"What?" Both Jim and Luna asked it at the same time, making Pike smile just a little at that.

"Captain?" Spock spoke, bringing both Jim and Luna out of their little shock. "Please, I apologize. The complexities of Human pranks escape me."

"It's not a prank, Spock." Captain Pike still had that amused look on his face. "And I am not the captain, you are." He then turned back to the rest of them, nodding for them follow him. "Let's go."

Sulu went first, but Jim and Luna stayed back to give Spock a kind of smug smile. Even if Jim had no idea how to be a First Officer, he had managed to piss Spock off. And that was a good thing to both Jim and Luna.

The two followed Pike and Sulu into the elevator, Luna moving onto the captain's left to be able to ask him a question. "Sir, after we knock out that drill, what happens to you?"

He gave her that amused look again she was really starting to get annoyed with. It's like he loved being in constant danger all the time. "I guess you have to come and get me." He then turned to look back to the ship's brand new captain. "Careful with the ship, Spock. She's brand new." Spock raised an eyebrow at him before the doors to the elevator closed, and he was left with just the ship.

The three got dressed in huge, bulky suits, meeting Olson on the way into the ship. Luna turned to Jim automatically to help him with his seatbelt, but he was already doing it. It struck her weird. On every single aircraft they had been on together, she had always buckled his seatbelt. And that was the moment she first realized it.

Jim then turned to look at Olson, ready to do business with him. "You brought the charges, right?"

"Oh, yeah." He spoke in a thick accent, grabbing Luna and Sulu's attention with how excited he sounded. "Can't wait to kick some Romulan ass." Luna and Jim both turned to look at each other, sharing a slight eye roll before leaning back in their seats. Damn red shirts were always the same.

Luna then turned to look over at Sulu, remembering a question that had popped into her head back on the bridge. She had never actually seen Sulu as a fighter before, so it was hard to see him as having experience in combat. "What kind of combat training do you have?"

"Fencing." He said it with such a confident nod, it almost made Luna crazy.

Her eyes went so wide, and she couldn't believe she had volunteered for this mission. "What did he just say?" Jim asked when Luna finally found the strength to turn away from Sulu despite her growing anger. "Did he just say 'fencing'?"

Luna shut her eyes while nodding in confirmation. "We're all going to die."

"Pre-jump." Pike announced from his seat as pilot.

Luna took a deep sigh before putting on the helmet, really, _really_ hating the fact that she volunteered for this now. "We're approaching the drop zone." Pike finally reported. "You have one shot to land on that platform."

As Luna stood up, she could feel her heart rapidly pounding in her chest. She had never been afraid of heights before. She wasn't her father's daughter in that form, but the fact that if they even made one wrong move, they would be incinerated or miss their target and get smashed on impact, that was scaring the absolute hell out of her.

They all lined up, grabbing on the bars above them to hold them steady until they were ready to drop. As Pike talked, it all kind of moved in slow motion. She turned to look at Jim, and just by sheer happenstance, he turned to look at her in the same moment. They actually let go of the bar with one of their hands in that moment and gripped each other's hands, knowing they needed each other's support more than anything right now. "Good luck." And with that, the door opened and they went free falling through space. All they could hear as they fell was the sound of their own breath and the pounding of their hearts.

Back on the bridge, Chekov was monitoring the group as they fell. "Entering the atmosphere." He reported before looking back to Spock. Bones was in the medical bay, working, but he also had a direct line to the bridge open so he would be able to hear all of the reports on the team. "Approaching the platform at 5800 meters."

"Kirk to Enterprise." Spock looked up at the voice with a deep sigh. He really felt uneasy about James T. Kirk going along with this mission. "Distance to target: 5000 meters."

They all kept going back and forth, telling each other how many meters they were away until Sulu finally spoke. "2000 meters. Pull the chute."

Jim and Luna both did as he said, Luna feeling her breath catch in her throat at the pull back. And for a split moment, she got to look down at Vulcan. It was beautiful…and she was not going to let it get destroyed by some mad man.

When Luna looked down, though, she noticed Olson was still falling. "Come on, Olson." Jim spoke, already annoyed with the guy after knowing him for a total of five minutes. "Pull your chute."

"Not yet! Not yet!" Luna rolled her eyes. These damn red shirts. They just didn't know when to quit.

"Olson!" Luna hated the fact that she sounded like a mother, but this was getting dangerous. He _had_ to pull his chute. "Pull! Your! Chute!"

Just when Olson was about to crash into the platform, his parachute popped open, but he was still going too fast. He slammed into the platform and continued to tumble off. Right when it finally seemed like he had a grip, his parachute got caught, and his whole body got sucked into the fire underneath the platform, incinerating him instantly.

Jim's eyes got wide as Luna gasped and Sulu screamed out his name. Jim began to breathe even heavier as he thought about what would happen to the three of them when they landed. Back on the ship, everyone stood there with dropped jaws at the sight. "Olson is...gone, sir."

As the three reached the platform, they began to panic, wondering how they were going to land, and if they were going to join Olson anytime soon.

 _ **MisfitCarter: Hahaha I'm so glad you fangirled over it! Also, thank you love, it's so nice to know that I can think of you all as friends rather than readers. Love ya!**_

 _ **rebootfan: Yay! I hope you had an awesome birthday! Luna telling off Spock was probably one of my favorite things to write EVER! Also, I'm gonna be slower at updates because I have college and another fanfic so I'm sorry about that. A more realistic time frame for chapters coming out is two weeks from the last update.**_

 ** _Ziggy55: I decided very early that Luna and Spock were going to have that annoying older brother/younger sister relationship where I hate you, but we're also kind of friends and I love you. Luna has an optimistic personality and I love that about her. She's mostly just happy to be there on the Enterprise. I knew you would like that line! Haha thank you for the compliments._**

 ** _ImsebastianstanButter: SO AM I!_**

 ** _Love. Fiction. 2016: Thank you so much, love!_**

 ** _Just to let everyone know, it's probably going to take me about two weeks to get a new chapter out. As I've said before, I've got a lot going on in my personal life right now, and a huge investment to think about in the next few weeks (I'll tell you guys more about it when it becomes more concrete) but I also feel bad for not getting these out to you guys as quickly as I usually would. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even if it left with a kind of cliffhanger. Love you all!_**


	13. I Love Him

Jim was the first to land, his tensed-up body making his fall worse. He rolled a little bit, but the force of the wind was sending his parachute towards the fire under him. "Jim!" Luna yelled from worry just as he grabbed onto one of the pieces of the platform to keep him steady before hitting the button that sent his parachute right back into his bag.

Jim took deep breaths as he tore off the helmet, hardly able to believe he was okay. That was until one of the Romulans came out to fight him. Jim ran to him, pushing the gun away from his face, resulting in a couple of shots getting fired off, right into Sulu's parachute. He began to fall faster, and farther from the platform when Luna had just landed. "Sulu!" She yelled out. That's when the Romulan heard her, seeing her still struggling to get her parachute back in her bag.

The Romulan slowly began to gawk towards her with a smug smile on his face, panicking Jim. He ran after the creature before jumping on his back, but his gun went off again. Luna ducked down so she wouldn't be shot, but that didn't save her parachute. It began tugging on her body even harder. Luna screamed from the pain as she tried even harder to get to the button. She was beginning to panic, knowing she could die here. She was _going_ to die here if she didn't fix her parachute. That fear sent one last effort of strength through her body, letting her finally press the button before the parachute sucked back into the pouch.

Luna let out a grunt before throwing her head down on the platform, never being so happy to be on something Romulan made. She then noticed the Romulan going after Jim, punching him in the face. Luna jumped up, running to the man and punching him in the back of the head, sending him staggering forward as Jim hurried to her side.

Luna then pulled out her blaster, but the Romulan charged at her, knocking it out of her hand before slapping her in the face, sending her back on the platform. Jim looked to him, getting even angrier than when he started out. Luna laid there, clutching her face, Jim still gripping onto his helmet. His grip grew even tighter before throwing it into his face, sending him down just like he had done to Luna.

Sulu was still falling as another Romulan came out for Luna to fight off. His parachute ended up catching on the platform, sending him only a few inches from the fire. As he swung away from the fire, he hit his button, pulling him up, but he was immediately brought to another fire on the platform. He gripped onto one of the ledges before pulling out his sword, cutting the strings and jumping up. He tore his helmet off, ready to fight the third Romulan who also had a sword.

Jim's opponent had just thrown him down, the Romulan picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder again, this time Jim got dangerously close to the ledge. Luna had kicked her Romulan in the chest, sending him off the ledge screaming. She turned to look at Jim, fear in his eyes as he tried to cling on for dear life.

Luna hurried behind the Romulan, picking up her discarded phaser along the way. She lined up the shot, taking a moment to let out a deep, controlled breath before blasting him. He fell off the ship, Jim looking to Luna in awe. He didn't know she could do that. "Jim!" She yelled before hurrying to him. "Give me your hand!"

Jim did as she said, letting her pull him up, the two looking over to find that Sulu had already defeated his Romulan as well. Sulu hurried to them, both Jim and Luna holding their knees trying to catch their breath. "Olson had the charges!"

Jim sighed while nodding before straightening himself out. "I know."

Jim then ran off, Sulu and Luna looking at each other before following him. "What do we do?" Luna asked, throwing some loose strands of hair out of her face.

Jim picked up one of the Romulan guns, panicking Luna. Some of Jim's ideas weren't always the best. "This!" He tossed Luna one of the guns as Sulu picked up a stray one and Jim another.

The three stood, aiming their guns, Luna shrugging before getting started. "Here goes nothing." They each shot off as many bullets as their guns allowed, eventually shutting it down.

* * *

Uhura was running her hands through the controls like crazy with all the new information she was getting. "The jamming signal's gone." Uhura reported before turning back to look at Spock. "Transport abilities are reestablished."

Bones heard it in the medical bay as he continued working, letting a little pause for him to throw his fist in the air. "Yes!"

Chekov turned back to look at Spock, still finding himself overwhelmed with having control of the whole helm. "Transporter control is reengaged, sir."

Spock gave him a quick nod before looking back to the windshield, still panicked about what was going to happen to Vulcan. "Check all gravitational sensors. I want to know what they were doing to the planet."

"Aye, Commander." Chekov turned back to the con before turning back to Spock quickly, realizing what he just said. "Captain. Sorry, captain."

* * *

As the red matter was launched from the Romulan ship, all Jim, Luna and Sulu could do was watch it as it fell, not totally sure what it even was. The three ran to the edge of the platform, watching it until it fell into the planet. Jim pulled out his mouth piece to talk to Spock. "Kirk to Enterprise, they just launched something at the planet through the hole they just drilled."

They waited for a response, but nothing came. That made Luna pull her mouth piece out to talk. "Do you copy Enterprise?"

Everyone on the bridge copied them, but they were going into a frenzy trying to locate what it was the Romulans just dropped in Vulcan. "Captain," Chekov called while continuing to go through all the information. "Gravitational sensors are off the scale. If my calculations are correct, they're creating a singularity that will consume the planet."

Spock looked down for a moment, processing everything he had just told him. They were going to kill his planet. "They're creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan?"

Chekov turned around to look at him, taking a deep sigh, not really wanting to tell him this since this was his home planet they were talking about, but this was also his captain. "Yes."

Spock's eyes narrowed in on him, wondering if he really could save them all. "How long does the planet have?"

"Minutes, sir." Chekov threw his hands in the air, really wishing he could tell him something different. "Minutes."

Spock didn't waste any time, standing straight up and turning to Uhura to give her a command. "Alert Vulcan command center to signal a planet wide evacuation all channels, all frequencies."

Uhura hurried after him, not wanting him to go. "Spock, wait."

Spock didn't listen, though, he kept walking, turning to another crew member. "Maintain standard orbit."

Uhura finally grabbed his attention when he stepped into the elevator. "Where are you going?"

"To evacuate the Vulcan High Council. Their task is to protect our cultural history. My parents will be among them."

Uhura's heart was pounding as she looked at him. He couldn't do this. It was too dangerous. "Can't you beam them out?"

"That is impossible. They will be in the Katric ark. I must get them myself." Spock then turned to look back inside the bridge instead of at Uhura, making her gulp. She wasn't going to take her eyes off of Spock. "Chekov, you have the con." The doors then closed, leaving Uhura breathing deeply.

"Aye." Chekov turned back to the helm, taking a deep sigh. That was just more responsibility to add. "Aye, aye, aye."

* * *

"Kirk to Enterprise." Jim tired again, getting angry that no one had responded to them. "Beam us out of here."

"Stand by, locking on your signal." The woman spoke as she worked on getting them back.

That's when the drill began to move, everyone on it losing their balance. "I can't lock on to them." The woman spoke as Luna, standing on the edge of the platform began to lose her footing. "Don't move. Don't move!"

Jim looked to her, his heart stopping, as she looked to him, fear filled in her eyes. She finally gasped before falling off the edge of the platform. "NO!" Jim screamed, hurrying to get up and run after her. He had no thoughts. Just to get Luna. "Luna!"

"Jim!" Sulu yelled while hurrying after him, knowing this was insane. Jim had no thoughts, though. He jumped. Sulu looked down at the two falling, knowing it would be suicide if he jumped, but he didn't have much of a chance on here either. If he jumped, he at least had a chance. With a long breath, he followed Jim, jumping off the platform and falling through the air just like the other two.

Jim straightened out his body so he could fall easier as Luna thought about what her next move was. "Luna!"

Luna looked up at that. He had to be insane! Why on earth would he jump after her? "Luna!" That's when she noticed Sulu falling through the air too. They were both insane! They could have gotten out, but they were freefalling now because of her.

"Hold on!" Jim yelled before grabbing her, holding her on her front side. "I've gotcha." He assured just before Sulu attached onto her, holding onto her back.

Luna sighed, wishing they wouldn't have done this, but they were in it now. "I never thought I'd be in this position with my ex-boyfriend and gay best friend."

"Alright Luna," Jim spoke, ignoring her comment. "Now pull my chute." Luna did as he said, but once the parachute was out, it was ripped from the hinges. The three shared a small scream before Jim moved to his radio. "Kirk to Enterprise! We're falling without a chute!"

"Beam us up!" Luna yelled into his radio.

Bones was panicking in the medical bay, fighting all he could to run up and save them himself, but he had to continue with his job. "I'm sorry." The woman reported to them, sounding defeated. "I can't lock on to your signal."

They were not taking that as an option. "Beam us up!" Jim yelled again, making sure to break the syllables apart.

"You're moving too fast."

As Chekov heard what was going on in the Transporter Room, he stood up, excited that he knew what to do. "I can do that." Everyone on the bridge turned to him. "I can do that!"

He looked to the nearest crewmember before taking off. "Take the con."

Uhura turned around to watch him run off before the other woman on communications began speaking. "The black hole's expanding. We won't reach minimum safe distance if we don't leave immediately."

Chekov continued down the Enterprise's halls while screaming, "Move. Move... I can do that. I can do that. Move. Move..." When Chekov finally got into the Transporter Room, he moved to the controls instantly, almost knocking the woman out of the way. "Give me manual control, I can lock on."

"Beam us up!" Jim yelled again.

"Enterprise, where are you?" Sulu yelled that time.

"Hold on. Hold on! Hold on!" Chekov assured, but they were about to hit the planet's surface. That would kill them instantly.

Jim continued to panic the closer they got. "Now! Now! Now! Do it now!"

"Now! Now! Now!" Luna yelled that time, her voice cracking a little.

"Hold on. Hold on. Compensating gravitational pull." Jim and Luna locked eyes, speaking a silent "I love you" knowing if they weren't beamed back to the ship, there would be no time to say it. "Aaand..." The transporter locked on their location just in time before they hit the ground. "Gotcha!"

When they hit the pad, they all had to take a moment to lay there for a moment, their mind still tricking them into thinking they had hit the planet in a hard blow. Luna leaned into Jim as they laid there, her brown eyes traveling to his pretty blue ones, taking a few deep breaths as Jim helped her up. "Are you okay?" He asked as he grabbed her hands and moved them so he could get a good look at her body.

Luna's muscles were aching and she was on the verge of a panic attack, but when she looked at Jim she just felt…better. "Thank you."

Jim offered her a little smile as he helped her stand up. "No problem." Luna laughed a little at that, knowing it could have potentially been a huge problem. "Bones would have killed me if I let you die, anyway." Luna let out a loud laugh that time, Jim smiling at that authentic laugh he was pretty sure he fell in love with from the beginning. Sulu stood up, smiling at the two. Even apart, they were still the cutest couple he had ever seen.

Their moment was ripped from them as Spock came charging in. "Clear the pad. I'm beaming to the surface."

Jim hurried Luna off the pad, Sulu following as she gave him a scared glance, already knowing what he was going to do. "The surface of what?"

"What?" Jim asked once he was set on the pad. "You're going down there? Are you nuts?" Spock just gave him a daring look. "Spock, you can't do that!"

"Energize." Those were his last words before beaming down to Vulcan.

The three stood there dumbfounded until Bones' voice came through the speaker. "Dammit, will someone answer me?! Are McCoy and Kirk safe on the ship?"

Luna hurried to the nearest speaker, realizing her father must have been going out of his mind. "Dad!" Luna yelled out. "We're fine!"

Bones let out a deep sigh while letting his head fall against the speaker, so thrilled just to hear his voice. He didn't want to feel that fear of losing his daughter ever, ever again. "Thank god."

The three continued to wait in the Transporter Room, curious and worried for what was going to happen to Spock and all of Vulcan. They didn't have any visual, they were just waiting on Spock's command. When it finally came, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Spock to Enterprise, get us out now."

"Locking on you." Chekov reported as he went away at his controls. "Don't move. Stay right where you are!" Chekov began to count down, everyone only being able to think what everyone on that planet was going through right now. "I'm losing her!" Chekov began to scream, everyone looking to him with panic, knowing he was losing Spock's mother. "I'm losing her!" The group began to appear on the pad, Chekov letting out a depressed sigh as he looked to where she would have been standing. "I lost her."

Spock's arm was still stretched out as if he could still grab her. Luna took a deep gulp, knowing what it was like to not have mother, but she couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a mother you had known your whole life. She stood in between Jim and Sulu, the three knowing there was nothing they could do or nothing that could be done. The group was staying strong, especially Spock and his father, but they were breaking. It didn't help that in the room, there was a clear window where you could see Vulcan caving in on itself, disappearing into the black hole the red matter had created.

* * *

 _Acting captain's log, star date 2258.42. We have had no word from Captain Pike. I have therefore classified him a hostage of the war criminal known as Nero. Nero, who has destroyed my home planet and most of its six billion inhabitants. While the essence of our culture has been saved in the elders who now reside upon this ship...I estimate no more than ten thousand have survived. I am now a member of an endangered species._

* * *

Luna was in her middle seat as Sulu was off getting out of his suit and getting examined by the medical team. Jim was in Sulu's seat for now, both Jim and Luna leaning in as their hands were joined together in a thumb war. The air was somber, and Jim and Luna were both sad, but they needed to do something to occupy their time so they wouldn't think about what they just witnessed.

Luna had won again, Jim sighing, his voice coming out more bland than he wanted it to. "How many times is that now?"

"I honestly don't know." Luna's was just as monotoned. "I stopped keeping track."

Jim looked up at Luna, realizing something not too long ago. They could die at any moment with this job. Jim didn't want he or Luna to die without him being one hundred percent truthful. Maybe if he calmly explained to her what had happened with Gaila the other day, she would understand. Well, here goes nothing. "Hey, Luna," she looked up at him, her face covered in boredom. "There's something I really need to talk to you about."

She turned her head to the side slightly, their hands still held, but they were no longer playing. "About what?"

"I wanted to tell you what really happened, and how I cheated on the Kobayashi Maru." Luna watched him, noticing how serious his face looked in that moment. She was beginning to get scared.

She squeezed his hand a little tighter, Chekov trying to look like he wasn't paying attention, but in all honesty, he wanted to know what it was too. "Whatever it is, Jim, you can tell me anything."

Jim took a deep breath, tearing his eyes from her as he thought about how he was going to approach this. Just as he opened up his mouth, Sulu showed up behind him. "You're in my seat, dude."

Jim turned around to look at him as Luna fell just a little bit. She really wanted to know what he had to tell her. "Right," Jim spoke as he tried to stand up, but Luna wasn't letting go of his hand. "Sorry, Sulu."

Jim tried to walk off once he was out of Sulu's seat, but Luna pulled him back, desperately staring into those ice blue eyes, and Jim was like putty in her hands. "After all of this is over, I think we should talk…about everything."

He gave her hand a tight squeeze with a little smile tugging at his lips. He was hoping she was talking about their relationship. "I do too." Luna finally decided to let go of his hand as Jim looked around the bridge, trying to find somewhere else to sit, finally deciding that as long as Spock wasn't in there, he could sit in the captain's chair. That was short lasting because almost immediately after he sat down, Spock came charging in, Jim trying to make himself small enough so he wouldn't notice him.

"Have you confirmed Nero is headed for earth?" Spock asked, looking right to Uhura, knowing she would have the exact answer.

"Their trajectory suggests no other location, captain." Uhura tried to make her response as professional as possible, knowing that's what Spock wanted right now. Order.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Spock was practically pacing around the bridge, everyone who knew him finding that particularly odd.

Jim was rubbing his chin, still sitting the captain's chair. "Earth may be his next stop, but we have to assume every Federation planet's a target."

Spock didn't even look at him, he just spoke to him like he was a child. "Out of the chair." Jim let out a frustrated sigh while throwing his hands in the air like a child would before getting up.

"Well," Chekov turned to look at his flight mates as he spoke. "If the Federation is the target, why didn't they destroy us?"

"Why would they?" Sulu scoffed, his elbow propping his head up as he leaned on the helm before turning to look at Spock. "Why waste a weapon? We obviously weren't a threat."

"That is not it." Spock shook his head while pacing still. "He said he wanted me to see something. The destruction of my home planet."

"How the hell did they do that, by the way?" Bones asked as he stood by the captain's chair, his fingers rubbing his chin as he continued to think it over.

"And where did the Romulans get that kind of weaponry?" Luna spoke as she stood up to be next to her dad, knowing he had a point. She had also become very lovey towards Bones in the past few hours. She just kept thinking about Spock's face over and over again when he had lost his mother. She didn't want to lose her father that way.

"The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole may suggest an answer. Such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space-time."

The trio blinked a little bit, processing everything Spock had just said before looking to each other. They knew what he said, but it was actually very hard to believe. "Damn it man," Bones finally spoke while throwing his hands in the air. "I'm a doctor, not physicist. Are you actually suggesting they're from the future?"

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth."

"How poetic." The two southerners scoffed at the same time with their arms folded and the two in the same stance. If no one would have guessed it before, they knew they were related now.

"Then what would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?" Jim asked it more as a challenge than a question, making Luna slightly roll her eyes. She really didn't want to do this right now.

Sulu turned to look at Jim before speaking. "As captain he does know details of Starfleet's defenses."

Jim moved closer to the front of the ship where Spock was, knowing he had to tell him his suggestion if anything was going to get done. "What we need to do is catch up to that ship, disable it, take it over and get Pike back."

"We are technologically outmatched in every way. A rescue attempt would be illogical." Luna shrugged at Spock's response, finding herself agreeing with both sides.

Chekov then turned to Jim, finding a flaw in his plan. "Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to take it."

"Then what about assigning engineering crews to try and boost our warp yield?"

"Remaining power and crew are being used to repair radiation leaks on the lower decks. The damage – "

"Okay." Jim spoke, talking over Spock again as he moved to join him, making Luna shut her eyes. She was getting so tired of these arguments. "All right. All right. There's got to be some way."

"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet." Spock stressed while turning to look face to face with him. "To balance the terms of the next engagement."

"There won't be a next engagement." Jim was getting so tired of Spock, you could see it in his face. "By the time we gather, it'll be too late. Look, you say he's from the future and knows what's gonna happen then the _logical_ thing is to be unpredictable."

Spock then shook his head as he made direct eye contact with him, knowing he wasn't getting what Spock understood by the fact that this Romulan group was from the future. "You're assuming that Nero knows how event's are predicted to unfold. The contrary. Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history beginning with the attack on the USS Kelvin, culminating with the events of today, thereby creating an entire new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party."

Everyone froze, realizing what Spock was getting at. "An alternate reality." Uhura finally said as she stood up from her seat.

He looked to Uhura, nodding before looking back to Jim as he walked back to the captain's chair. "Precisely. Whatever our lives might have been if the time continuum was disrupted our destinies have changed." He turned to look at the helm before moving to sit down in the captain's chair. "Mr. Sulu, plot a course for the Laurentian system. Warp factor three."

"Spock, don't do that!" Jim yelled while hurrying back to him.

"Jim." Luna tried to speak to warn him, but he wasn't listening to her. He was too caught up in his rage for the Vulcan.

"Running back to the rest of the fleet for a con fab is a massive waste of time."

Spock turned to look at him, his eyes fiery. "These orders were issued by Captain Pike when he left."

"He also ordered us to go back and get him!" Jim yelled again. Luna's stomach was tied in knots, scared about what was going to happen next, especially with Jim. "Spock, you are captain now. You have – "

"I am aware of my responsibilities." Spock spoke it like Jim's interruptions and points weren't fazing him at all. "And at least I didn't get my responsibilities mixed up with glory when completing academic dishonesty and hurting the ones closest to me."

The whole ship got quiet as Jim's eyes burned with hate as he looked at him. Also with fear. How did he know about what happened with Gaila? He quickly shot a look to Uhura, knowing she was the only other one who knew. Uhura looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. That was just making Jim even more upset. "Is that was this is all about?" He asked as he turned his head back to Spock.

Luna looked back and forth at the two, not totally sure what the last part was about. Spock looked back to him with an angry smile on his lips. "I am just saying, Mr. Kirk, having intercourse with the woman who was able to sabotage the test for you seemed to back fire."

Luna's head shot up to look at Jim, her mouth dropped and her eyes almost immediately filling with water when she learned about Jim's betrayal. "What?"

Jim turned back to look at Luna, his eyes hurting at the look of her heart breaking shining through her face. "I was gonna tell you." Jim promised as he moved towards her, but Luna simply moved back, not wanting to be anywhere near Jim at the moment.

"You slept with Gaila, you son of a bitch!" Luna looked down as she was trying to battle with her emotions, Bones moving to stand by her side in case she needed it as Jim just continued to look at her. There was nothing else he could do. What was done was done, and there was no changing that, but he wish he could take it back. God, did he wish he could take it all back. "Why would you do that?" Her voice was so weak, it was breaking Jim.

"I did it for you, and I will explain _everything_ after we get out of this mess." Jim whispered, making her lock eyes with him again. Jim then turned to look back at Spock, so angry he could slap the bangs off his head. "Every second we waste Nero's getting closer to his next target." He said it all through his teeth, knowing the second Spock said something else he didn't like he was going to go crazy.

"That is correct and why I'm instructing you to accept the fact that I'm – "

"I will not allow us to go backwards!" Jim yelled at him, Luna jumping at his booming voice.

"Jim, stop!" Luna yelled over him, all three talking at the same time now.

"Instead of hunting Nero down!"

Spock then stood up, not taking his eyes off Jim as he gave his orders. "Security, escort him out."

Two men then flanked on both sides, grabbing his arms and pulling Jim down the steps of the platform. Jim followed at first, but that didn't last long. He punched his way out of their grip, Luna moving closer to him while putting her hand on her stomach, feeling the knot in there tighten even harder.

"Jim!" Bones yelled out desperately, not wanting to see this either.

That's when Spock decided to take matters into his own hands, getting up from his seat and going to Jim, jamming his finger into the pressure point on his neck to knock him out. He then turned to look at the other red shirts, giving them a forceful look before giving them new orders. "Get him off this ship."

Spock's voice was so cold, it was scaring the hell out of Luna. "Spock, wait." It was coming out as almost a whisper as the men picked up Jim's unconscious body. "Spock, wait!" She yelled this time even if it felt like her heart was jumping out of her chest. She was trying to go forward, but Bones caught her waist, holding her back in fear that she would be sent off along with Jim. "Spock, you can't do that!"

"Take him to a pod." Spock ordered the men, trying to ignore Luna as best as he could.

"Spock!" Luna called again, almost kicking out of her father's grip that time, but he just held on tighter. She was beginning to be a thrashing mess. "Let me go!"

"I'm not letting you get sent off too!" Bones growled at her just as she had managed to wiggle out and hurry towards Spock.

She hurried to catch up with Spock who was following the red shirts to the pod they were going to send Jim out in. She was beginning to get hysterical when she realized she wasn't going to be able to stop this. "Spock, please, just think about this for a moment!"

"Miss. McCoy," Spock began, going to his lecture voice Luna remembered sitting through for a whole semester. "Your friend has caused this ship nothing but trouble since he got on board, now, unless you want to join him, I suggest you go back to your post."

The men finally settled Jim into a pod, Luna's heart pounding in her throat at how helpless he looked. "Spock, please." Luna whispered it, all of Luna's friends feeling their hearts tighten at how desperate she sounded. Especially her father's heart. "I am begging you." Bones moved closer to her, suddenly becoming afraid for what her desperation could make her do. "Take me if you want, just please don't send him out there."

Some doubt began to pass over his face, Luna smiling, believing she had convinced him until that dumbass red shirt Jeremy pressed the button to send his pod out. "No!" Luna screamed, trying to run forward, but Bones grabbed her waist again. She turned to the Vulcan that was seeming to be her only hope, her hysteria lodging itself back into her body. "Spock, you have to do something, you have to get him back!"

"What's done is done, Lieutenant Commander, McCoy." He spoke it so coolly before walking past her.

Luna was fuming as she turned around to look at her captain. "Then we're going to get him."

"We can't stall our voyage any longer." Spock sat down at the captain's chair as Luna stood angrily in front of him. "I'm sorry, Miss. McCoy, but he will have to join us when we are all back on earth."

Luna looked at him for a moment before leaning forward to slap him, doing the only thing she could think to do. The whole bridge gasped as Bones moved back onto the platform with her. "Luna!" Bones scolded, bust she stood her ground even when Spock stood up to face her.

"Throw me off the ship now." She spoke with a shrug. "Send me to the same planet as Jim."

"I don't mean to be frank, Miss. McCoy" Spock spoke, his thinking face on, not truly understanding why she was doing this. "But why try so hard to save Jim Kirk?"

"Because I love him." Luna cried out, silencing the whole bridge. No one dared to move or speak, not even Luna. She hadn't said those words in so long in reference to Jim, she had to think it over a couple of times, but there was no way she would ever take it back. She did love him. He was an arrogant asshole, but she loved him. She then moved closer to Spock, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Tell me, is that logical, Mr. Spock?"

Luna turned on her heels, hurrying to the elevator, really needing a moment before she could work again. "Sulu, you have the helm!" She yelled over her shoulder before positioning herself in the elevator.

"Yes, ma'am." Sulu whispered, not wanting to be the first to bring back the normal conversation on the bridge.

When the doors to the elevator closed, she shut her eyes tight while the tears flowed down her face before placing a hand over her aching heart. She had so much fear that something would happen to Jim and there was nothing she could do. All she could do was think back on what she didn't tell him. She should have told him. She should have told him she still loved him. That she would always love him.

 _ **MisfitCarter: Aw, I'm happy I could make your week better in some way. And on the Jim and Luna shipping, I feel the same. Sometimes I wonder why I do this to myself with all the angst and stuff, but then I'm like you know what, I'm not even mad.**_

 _ **ImsebastianstanButter: Can I wait with you and let the magic writing fairies do it for me?**_

 _ **Love. Fiction. 2016: Good "..." or bad "..."?  
**_

 _ **rebootfan: Okay, okay, I love Scotty and Keenser. I've already decided Luna and Scotty are going to be best friends, and throw in Keenser and like...they're just like the really cute smol squad that could probably beat you up and mop the floor with you in a game of wits. Like, I love it already. The emotional compromise is going to be SO INTENSE. That's what I'm most excited to write, well, that and Into Darkness. Thank you for your review, love!**_

 _ **We're a little over halfway done with the movie now! Eep! And I got this to you guys before the two week mark, and I got a 110 on my Odyssey test in Literature and a 104 on my music test! I'm on a roll lately! Call me a nerd all you want, idc! Okay, I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. There's some parts that drag, and that makes me feel the whole chapter is dragging, but let me know what you think. I always love constructive**_ ** _criticism (I thrive on it tbh) so review or message me. Have a wonderful day, Trekies!_**


	14. Live Long and Prosper

Jim couldn't see much when he woke up. The most he saw was the frosted windshield of his escape pod. He then began to think of the events on the bridge. That's what it truly sunk into him what had happened. "Did Spock really just shoot me off the ship?!" The then looked to the computer right next to him, letting out an angry sigh. "Computer, where am I?"

"Location: Delta Vega." Jim began to roll his eyes while undoing the bandage around his wrist. "Class M planet. Unsafe. There is a Starfleet outpost 14km to the northwest." Jim began to roll his eyes. Spock really did do it. "Remain in your pod."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Jim did the opposite of what the computer told him, opening up the pod and beginning to climb up the walls his pod had created with what few supplies were on his back. When he finally made it up, he looked around, noticing what a snowy and barren wasteland he was in.

* * *

Luna was in her room, reading one of the very many books in the on ship library, just trying to calm herself down when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She called, angrily, knowing that if it was Spock she was going to punch him in the face this time.

"It's me." That was her father's voice. She closed her PADD and moved to the door, opening it up to look at him. "So, are you coming back on the bridge or what?"

"I don't know." She spoke, crossing her arms, trying to imitate her father's stance. "Is Spock done talking about me?"

"Look," Bones spoke before walking past her, right into her room.

"Okay, this is happening." Bones never did this. Not even when she was a teenager and he was worried out of his mind what would happen to her, knowing the danger zone was from thirteen to seventeen.

"I don't like the pointy eared bastard either, but you've gotta do what he says."

"Then why didn't you say anything back there!" Luna finally yelled.

Bones took a deep sigh, fixing a plant that came with the room. Honestly, he knew this was going to happen. He began to ask himself why he even tried to come to talk to her. "What have I told you about your yelling?"

"Dad," She warned, trying to alert him in some way that she was about to go off. "Jim was sent off the ship, and you let the two of us drown while you didn't do anything! You could have helped! He could have not been sent off if you would have stepped in!"

"Luna," Bones spoke calmly, putting his hands out so she could focus on what he was about to tell her. "I need you to listen to me." Luna just kept staring daggers at him, something she could do so well. " _You're_ my child, and if I can do something that's going to help you, I will. Hell," he spoke in a laugh. "If you killed someone I would burn the evidence and take the fall for you." Luna furrowed her eyebrows in thought, knowing that was a bit extreme, but she was still following him. "So, on the bridge, I did what I had to do to keep you safe."

Luna shook her head at him, still hating that he didn't step in for Jim like he did for her. "I'm not a child anymore."

"But you're _my_ child, and if you were sent off along with Jim, I don't know what I would do."

Luna stood there, looking at him, feeling her eyes begin to brim with tears. "But Jim is your friend, and you could have helped him like you helped me."

"Someone had to take care of you."

"I don't _need_ to be taken care of! I need Jim!"

Bones then began to move towards her, but she felt all this anger, making her shove him back. Bones looked at her for a minute, wanting to comfort her as the first tears fell down her face. He moved forward again, but she pushed him another time. They continued this action until Bones finally pulled her into a tight hug she couldn't escape, and once he did, she completely broke down in his arms. She was scared. She was scared about Nero. She was scared for what else Spock was going to do to the people she loved. But above all, she was scared for Jim.

* * *

Jim found a parka in his bag, and put it on as he trudged through the snow. He pulled out the communicator in the bag, pressing the recording device before talking. "Star date 2258.42. For…for…" Jim really didn't know why he was making this. "For whatever." He took a deep sigh before continuing, getting angry about it all over again. "Acting captain Spock has marooned me on Delta Vega. What I believe to be a violation of security protocol 49.09 governing the treatment of prisoners aboard a starship."

Just as he finished speaking, there was a loud sound coming from behind him. When he turned around, he saw something coming towards him at incredible speed. And once it became clear through the snow, he found it was absolutely terrifying. After letting out a loud scream, he turned around and began running away from it. As he ran from it, he tripped, but immediately got back up. Right when the thing was about to get him, another creature came out of the snow and got the one that was coming after him.

As he laid on the snow, looking at what had just happened, he was really wishing he would have stayed in his pod. That's when the other bigger monster turned its attention on Jim. He got up and began running, but almost immediately, he stumbled and began rolling down a hill. He couldn't stop himself, and he knew it was just a matter of time before the thing caught up to him.

He landed on a frozen lake, and when he looked up, the thing was falling down the hill like he was. Jim tried to run, but the ice made him slip around. Once he got his feet steady, he looked around, finding a cave only a few feet away. He ducked in, but it followed him right in. Jim was beginning to think he would never get away from it. Just as he thought that, the thing grabbed his leg and began to pull him. He screamed as he got closer to the creature, beginning to think all about Luna. Her face. Her laugh. Her smile. Her peaceful sleeping face at two in the morning when he would wake up from a bad dream. And lastly, he thought of her pregnant belly.

That's when fire showed up near the thing's face, making it back up until it got out of the cave. The person who was waving the torch was wearing a heavy jacket like him, and all Jim could do was breath heavily and watch him. When he turned around, his face held some recognition as he looked at Jim. "James T. Kirk."

Jim turned his head to the side, never seeing this man before in his life, but he know he looked familiar, he just couldn't place it. "Excuse me?"

"How did you find me?"

Jim was just as puzzled as the mystery man, deciding to stand up so they could have a proper conversation. "How do you know my name?"

The man looked at him before giving him a deep sigh what seemed to hold sadness. "I have been and always shall be your friend."

Jim looked at him for a moment before deciding to laugh. This was all just too weird. "Look, I don't know you."

"I am Spock."

Jim's eyes got wide after he heard that sentence. His eyes then went down as he tried to process what the hell was going on. He then looked back up at "Spock", remembering that he said he was Jim's friend. That's how he knew it was a lie. "Bullshit."

The two settled into the cave, Spock lighting a fire so Jim could warm up. As he was kindling the fire, Jim just sat there with his knees close to his chest, thinking over everything that happened. He began to think he was going crazy. Maybe he experienced trauma when Spock knocked him out. Maybe this was all one very vivid dream. "It is remarkably pleasing to see you again old friend. Especially after the events today."

Jim then stood up, not really wanting to listen to him anymore since he was still super pissed at Spock for what he did to him not even an hour ago. "Sir," Jim spoke patiently, not really sure what to say to the man at this point. "I appreciate what you did for me today, but if you were Spock, you'd know we're not friends. At all. You hate me. You marooned me here for mutiny." Luna would be so proud of him for using the word "marooned".

Spock's eyes got wide at the last word in his sentence. "Mutiny?"

"Yes."

"You are not the captain?"

Jim turned back to him, laughing a little. "No, no." He pointed at him before speaking again. "You're the captain. Pike was taken hostage."

Jim was pacing a little bit as Spock's eyes held so much hurt, thinking about what happened to his planet today. "By Nero?"

Jim stopped pacing before turning around to look at him again, realizing maybe this Spock could be his ally. "What do you know about him?"

Spock looked away from him, taking a deep breath before speaking almost as if he had to relive the pain all over again. "He is a particularly troubled Romulan." Spock then got up, deciding it was going to be easier to show him rather than tell him. "Please. Allow me. It will be easier."

When Spock came towards Jim with his hand up, Jim flinched back, unsure about the whole thing. To him, Spock still hated him. "Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?"

"Our minds, one and together. " Jim's eyebrows furrowed, but he let Spock carefully place his fingers on his face. "One hundred twenty-nine years from now, a star will explode and threaten to destroy the galaxy." Jim's eyebrows furrowed, still not quite sure what was happening. "That is where I'm from Jim. The future." As soon as he said that, Jim was taken somewhere else in Spock's memories.

There was a burning ball of fire in front of him in the middle of space, Jim beginning to feel Spock's panic at the presence of it. "A star went supernova. Consuming everything in its path. I promised the Romulans that I will save their planet. We outfitted our fastest ship." The memories then moved to Spock on a ship, beginning to create the red matter, what was launched into the center of Vulcan. "Using red matter I would create a black hole which would absorb the exploding star. "

Then Spock was in a small ship, headed towards the star. "I was on route when the unthinkable happened. The supernova destroyed Romulus." When Jim saw the planet disintegrate, he felt this unbelievable helplessness. "I had little time. I had to extract the red matter and shoot it into the supernova." Jim waited in anticipation for what was going to happen next, sensing it didn't all work out as planned.

"As I began my return trip I was intercepted. He called himself Nero," Jim felt fear when he saw his face, and then he thought about Luna. This madman could do anything to her, and he was not okay with that. "In my attempt to escape, both of us were pulled into the black hole." Jim then felt the gravity pulling him through the blackhole, the stress of it hurting his body. "Nero went through first. He was the first to arrive." Jim then saw images of the USS Kelvin getting blown to smithereens. His father was on that ship. He felt like he was watching his father's murder.

"Nero spent the next twenty-five years awaiting my arrival. But what was years for Nero was only seconds for me. I went through the black hole. Nero was waiting for me." Jim felt that fear go through him again as he witnessed through Spock's eyes what it was like to walk into the ship where everyone wanted him dead. "He held me responsible for the loss of his world. He captured my vessel and spared my life. For one reason. So that I would know his pain."

He was then back on the icy desert where he had found Jim, looking up at his planet Vulcan just as it began caving in on itself. "He beamed me here so that I can observe his vengeance. As he was helpless to save his planet I would be helpless to save mine. Billions of lives lost because of me, Jim. Because I failed."

Jim felt so guilty, sad and hopeless all at the same time, that by the time Spock had finished his story and let go of his face, he was crying for everything he had just experienced. "Forgive me." Spock apologized as Jim let out heavy breaths. "Emotional transference is an effect of the mind meld."

Jim moved away from him, finding comfort in one of the walls as he tried to catch his breath. At the end of it all, he couldn't help but think of Luna and picturing watching a planet she was on disintegrate while he could do nothing. He then thought back on something he had thought about Spock and Vulcans from the very beginning. "So, you do feel?"

"Yes."

Jim then began to feel this resentment, knowing everything was difference because of this. His father would have been alive if it wasn't for _this_. "Going back in time you changed all our lives."

"Jim," Spock spoke calmly, knowing he was going through something right now, but they had to get moving. "We must go. There is a Starfleet outpost not far from here."

Spock began to walk towards the exit, but Jim stayed, wanting to confirm his thoughts. "Wait." Spock turned around to look at him, ready for what he had to say. He would listen to anything he had to say since he hadn't seen Jim in so, so long. "Where you came from...did I know my father?" Jim was looking to him with a smiling face, ready to hear what his life would have been like with him.

"Yes. You often spoke of him as being your inspiration for joining Starfleet." Jim's smile got just a little wider at that. "He proudly lived to see you become captain of the Enterprise."

Jim let that title swirl in his brain for a bit. "Captain?"

"A ship we must return you to as soon as possible."

He turned around, but Jim thought of one more question to ask him. "Wait, Spock," he turned back around, ready to hear what he had to say. He decided he would answer one more question. "What about Luna?"

Spock turned his head to the side, puzzled at why he would ask that. They would have to be together by now, but then again, Jim also wasn't captain. Spock decided it was okay to tell him one little thing. "In the future, you and Luna are married with two children. A boy…and a girl."

Jim took a deep breath as he had a grin from ear to ear. He looked down, thinking about their future together before letting out a little laugh. Two kids. A little boy and a little girl. "Like I said, Jim," Spock spoke up, making Jim look back to him. "We have to go."

"Yeah." Jim spoke while nodded and following, but he just couldn't stop this smile on his face. Captain, a beautiful wife, and kids he would adore. He wanted his future right in that second.

* * *

Luna was back on the bridge, but she was still refusing to speak to Spock. "Warp three, sir." Sulu reported for her, knowing if she said it, a few insults would come out as well.

"Course 151-3. Laurentian system, sir." Chekov continued for her.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Luna rolled her eyes at his response, knowing he was intentionally leaving her out of it.

Bones then walked up to Spock's left before speaking. "You wanted to see me?" Luna rolled her eyes at her father's voice too. She really didn't want to hear that voice either.

"Yes. Doctor." The two began to walk away from the bridge, mostly so Luna wouldn't hear them as they talked about Jim. "I am aware that James Kirk is a friend of yours. I recognize that supporting me as you did must have been difficult."

"Is that thank you?" Bones kind of spat it out, not happy with Spock on how everything went down about an hour and a half ago or the fact that he was the reason his daughter cried for an hour.

"I am simply acknowledging your difficulties."

Bones almost threw his hand in the air, feeling his anger festering to the breaking point he was about to experience. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Spock stopped walking to turn around and look at him, ready for what he had to say. "I welcome it."

"Do you?" Spock simply nodded to him. "Okay then." Bones had to look around for a moment before finally exploding in a hushed whisper. "Are you out of your Vulcan mind?" Spock turned his head at the insult. It was very hard to hear to the rest of the bridge, but she knew her father's tone. She turned around, to see the two talking in hushed whispers, making her furrow her eyebrows. What on earth could they be talking about? "Are you making a logical choice sending Kirk away? Probably. But the right one? Back home we've got a saying. If you're gonna ride in the Kentucky derby you don't leave your prize stallion in the stable." Luna then got up, placing herself behind one of the pillars so she could listen without being obviously seen. Normally, her father probably would have seen her, but he was so caught up in their talk at the moment.

"A curious metaphor, Doctor, as a stallion must first be broken before it can reach its potential." Luna felt herself getting angry all over again at what he had said.

"My God man!" He father almost screamed at him, his face was so angry, and she could hear it in his voice too. "You could at least _act_ like it was a hard decision!" As Luna watched her father react to that, she began to feel guilty for everything she had said to him in her room.

"I intend to insist in the effort to reestablish communication with Starfleet. However, if crew moral is better served by my roaming the halls weeping I would gladly defer to your medical expertise." Bones continued to glare at him, wanting to do the same thing Luna did to him. Slap in his cocky face. Spock then saw his father exiting the elevator before nodding to Bones so he could leave. "Excuse me."

Bones was still glaring in his direction after he walked off. "Green blooded little goblin."

When Bones turned around, though, he was attacked in a hug by his daughter. It was a hug she hadn't given him in a long time. One where she slammed her head into his chest and pressed her cheek as far into his body as it could go. This was a hug she gave him a lot when she was a little girl. Usually when she had come home from school, and she hugged him so hard because she had missed him so much during the day. He was confused at first, but he eventually hugged her back, putting his chin on top of her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

Bones began to stroke her hair, not needing any more information on what she was talking about. He knew what she was apologizing for, and honestly, he didn't need the apology one bit. "I love you." She told him, her voice coming out a little muffled at her mouth pressed up against the fabric of his shirt.

Bones just smiled before planting a long kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, darling."

* * *

Jim and Spock made it into the Starfleet outpost, but it seemed to be only slightly warmer inside than outside. As they looked down the hall, there was someone running towards them, but he wasn't speaking English. As he ran towards them, he seemed to get smaller. And when they were finally face to face with him, they saw he probably was just four feet tall, and he had a green face, shaped like the roots of a tree all combed back. They both turned their heads to the side as the thing took off its goggles to look at them before leading them down the dark hallway.

Both Jim and Spock weren't sure what to do. This could go either way. This could be extremely helpful or extremely useless. They were finally led to a man with his feet propped up on a desk and a piece of his scarf over his eyes. The thing slapped the man on the leg, making the man let out a groan. "What?" He had the thickest Scottish accent Jim had ever heard in his life.

He took the scarf off his face, looking to the thing before looking to the two men that stood in front of him. His eyes widened slightly, but he still looked angry. "You realize how unacceptable this is?"

Spock was wonderstruck at the look of his old friend. "Fascinating."

Jim looked over at him, confused. "What?"

"I am sure you're just doing your job," Jim looked back to the man when he realized Spock wasn't going to answer him. "But could you not come a wee bit sooner?" The man sat up before grabbing one of the bags lying around and shaking it so it's contents would come out. "Six months I've been here. Living off Starfleet botty nips and a promise of a good meal." Jim looked puzzled at what was going on, but Spock just continued to stare at him. "And I know exactly what's going on here. Okay? Punishment, isn't it? Ongoing. For something that was clearly an accident."

"You are Montgomery Scott." Spock was simply mystified by his presence.

"You know him?" Jim asked quickly, but Spock still wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah, it's me. You're in the right place. Unless there's another hard working equally starved Starfleet officer around."

"Me." They all turned to look at the creature next to him.

Montgomery Scott slowly turned to look at him, his face angry. "Keenser, shut up! You don't eat anything." He brought his fingers together to emphasize how small his appetite was. "You can eat, like, a bean and you're done." He turned back to the men excitedly, just wanting food. "I'm talking about food, real food. But you're here now. So, thank you." He stood up, beginning to look around to see if he could find it. "Where is it?"

As he walked, Spock continued to watch him as he walked to another seat in the lab. "You are in fact the Mr. Scott who postulated the theory of trans warp beaming?"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Scotty spoke excitedly. "How'd ya think I wound up here?" Jim was still trying to look at Spock for answers, but he was starting to give up hope that he would ever look back at him. "I had a little debate with my instructor on the issue of relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel. He seemed to think that the range of transporting something like a grapefruit was limited to about a hundred miles." Jim was barely following. He knew that Luna would be able to follow if she was here, though. "I told him that I could not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planet in the same system, which is easy by the way I could do it with a life form. So, I tested it on Admiral Archer's prize beagle."

"I know that dog." Jim spoke in thought, but he quickly realized he hadn't seen it in a while. Admiral Archer used to bring the dog into the class Jim and Luna had together, and it would always come up to Luna like it was attracted to her. Luna would constantly joke that Jim was jealous that he had to compete with a cute dog for her affection. "What happened to it?"

"I'll tell you when it reappears." Jim's eyes almost bulged out of his head at that response while Scotty continued to take a sip of his water. "I don't know. I do feel guilty about that."

"What if I told you that your trans warp theory was correct?" Spock offered, looking to him excitedly. "That it is indeed possible to beam onto a ship that is travelling at warp speed?"

Scotty scoffed before looking back to him. "I think that if that equation had been discovered I'd have heard about it."

"The reason you haven't heard of it, Mr. Scott, is because you haven't discovered it yet."

Scotty's face then got straight as he thought over what he just said. He then stood up, laughing a little bit at what he had said. He had to have been insane. Although, that's what Jim thought earlier. "Are you from the future?"

"He is." Jim clarified with a point. "I'm not."

"Well that's brilliant." He spoke while looking to Spock, his mind was still fixated on the food though. "Do they still have sandwiches there?"

After both Jim and Spock explained what they needed from Scotty, he guided them to his very own transporter room. Well, an early transporter room that needed a lot of upgrades. "Well, she's a wee bit dodgy. Shield emitters are totally bum jacked as well as a few other things." He pointed Jim into the direction of the entrance. "In you go." Jim began to walk in, but Scotty was still intrigued by where they would be beaming onto. "So, the Enterprise has had its maiden voyage, has it? She is one well endowed lady. I'd like to get my hands on her ample nossels, if you'd pardon the engineering parlance." Jim actually found it funny and laughed at it. Better than dealing with Olson.

When they walked into the transporter, Spock was already inside, working on what Scotty had already come up with. Scotty then took the seat closest to Spock, still curious about what he hadn't invented yet. "Except, the thing is, even if I believed you. Where you're from, what I've done...which I don't, by the way. We're still talking about beaming aboard the Enterprise while she's travelling faster than light without a proper receiving pad." He then noticed Keenser sitting on one of the bars of the room. "Get off there!" He yelled at him as Keenser got down with a loud, angered grunt, Jim having to help him. "It's not a climbing frame!" He then turned back to Spock, carrying on with the conversation like nothing had happened. "The notion of transwarp beaming is like trying to hit a bullet with a smaller bullet whilst wearing a blindfold, riding a horse." He then looked back at what Spock was working on, all of it starting to make sense. "What's that?"

"Your equation for achieving trans warp beaming." Spock got out of his seat so he could look over what he had written down. It had all clicked for Scotty in less than a minute. He began to laugh with delight at what was right before his eyes.

"Imagine that." He spoke, completely amused with the concept. "It never occurred to me to think of space as the thing that was moving."

Jim then moved to Spock, needing to know one crucial thing before continuing with all of this. "You're coming with us, right?"

"No, Jim." Spock told him calmly, knowing Jim wasn't going to take this well. "That is not my destiny."

"Your destiny?" Jim repeated, reacting the same way Spock predicted he would. "He…" Jim had to stop himself, knowing that wasn't going to make sense. "The other Spock is not gonna believe me. Only you can explain what the hell has happened."

"Under no circumstances," Jim sighed, realizing no matter what combination of Spock and Jim were talking, they would always be talking over each other. "Can he be made aware of my existence. You must promise me that."

"So, you're telling me I can't tell you that I'm following your own orders." Jim barely kept up with that sentence as he said it. "Why not? What happens?"

"Jim, this is one rule you cannot break." Jim let out a little sigh, knowing this was probably going to be one of the hardest things he had to do. "To stop Nero, you alone must take command of your ship."

"How?" Jim scoffed out. "Over your dead body?"

"Preferably, not." Spock then got serious, looking Jim right in the eyes. "However, there is Starfleet regulation 619." Jim turned his head. He knew most of the regulations, but he wasn't familiar with that one. "619 states, that any command officer emotionally compromised by the mission at hand must resign command."

"So," Jim spoke slowly, his head already hurting from thinking about having two Spock's in the same time frame. "You're saying that I have to emotionally compromise you... guys?"

"Jim," Spock spoke slowly. Jim knew Spock felt, but he had never actually see him look so broken. "I just lost my planet. I can tell you, I am emotionally compromised. What you must do is get me to show it."

"Aye then lady." Jim then looked at Spock, feeling like he was going to miss their friendship, but he also knew, the friendship he was going to have with present day Spock was soon to come. "Live or die. Let's get this over with." When Jim and Scotty got settled on the pad, Keenser kept trying to go into the same panel as Scotty. "You cannot come with me." Scotty spoke before shoving him out. "Go on." He grumbled before giving Scotty a deep glare.

Jim then poked his head out, looking to Spock with a small smile on his face. "Coming back in time, changing history, that's cheating."

Spock then nodded in agreement with a small smile on his face. "A trick I learned from an old friend." Jim smiled at him, somehow knowing that Spock was talking about him. He gave him one last smile before going back to the controls and pressing the button to send them off. Before they could go, he brought up his hand, pressing his index and middle finger together while leaving a part between his pressed together ring and pinky fingers in a familiar symbol. "Live long and prosper."

 _ **MisfitCarter: I'm honestly so excited to write Luna and Scotty's friendship! I probably won't get to much of it in this story, but mmm boy will it be there on Into Darkness. I ended up making a moodboard on Tumblr for their friendship like I'm just so excited. And honestly, didn't we all want to slap Spock? Like, I love Spock, but he pissed me off so much in that scene. And thank you for your comments as always!**_

 _ **ImsebastianstanButter: Yes and yes! I love Bones! He's always been my favorite. He is a great father, and yes, that's what I've always loved about Bones and Jim's friendship. Jim sees Bones as a mentor of some sort. Thank you so much for your compliments!**_

 _ **rebootfan: I'm so sorry you had a bad day, and that is totally crazy! I didn't mean to read your mind, but if I have super psychic powers, I'm not going to deny them. Also, I love surprising people so I love that you love being surprised! And I feel you, Amanda and Pike did not deserve to die (even if Pike made me mad on Into Darkness)! Haha, my personal favorite Bones line is when he says, "Now tell me doctor, what can these amazing hands do for you?" and then you just hear Jim go "Bones!" It cracks me up! Thank you for always making me feel good with your reviews!**_

 _ **Love. Fiction. 2016: Haha you gotta make sure sometimes. Thank you, love!**_

 _ **Ziggy55: Okay, cool because I feel like I absolutely suck at action scenes, so I'm glad to know it wasn't dragging at that part. I LOVE WRITING BAD ASS LUNA SO MUCH! So, there's definitely going to be more of that side of her! Man, I wish I could just spill everything out I've got planned for Into Darkness because that's really when bad ass Luna comes in! McKirk2 is fantastic! That's the ship name!**_

 _ **Alright thanks to Ziggy55, we have a ship name! McKirk2! Alright, I hope you guys liked this chapter especially the ending because I thought it would be cool to just leave it on the iconic line! Especially when Leonard Nimoy says it! Remember to leave some reviews or message me because I have no life and you're all my friends, and we need to talk more. That's right! I'm talking to you! Okay, byyyeeeee!**_


	15. Deal?

When Jim got back on the ship, he couldn't help but smile. Sure, he wasn't where he wanted to be in that instant, but he knew exactly how to get there. As he looked around, he noticed Mr. Scott wasn't anywhere near him. Where the hell did he land? "Mr. Scott!" Jim called out as he looked around, hoping he was in the same area so he didn't have to look too hard for him.

That's when he heard a knocking behind him. His eyes got wide, scared for what was behind him. The water system. Jim moved to the filtration box, banging on it with Scotty. "Mr. Scott, can you hear me?!"

That's when Scotty was shot into a tube, Jim panicking even more than he was when he first noticed where Scotty was. "Uh," Scotty continued to bang from the inside of the tube, trying not to scream, but he was freaking out. "Uh," Jim honestly had no idea how to get him out. "Just hold on a second!"

The current in the tube increased, sending Scotty speeding off, Jim having no choice but to run after him. "Don't worry!" He yelled to Scotty as he kept up with his pace, but he honestly had no idea what to do. He threw his jacket off, knowing Scotty had to come out somewhere.

The tube then went up, along with Scotty. That forced Jim to stop. He looked at the tube, looked where the water was carrying Mr. Scott, and then realized he was going into one of the motors which held razor sharp blades. Jim let out a little sigh of fear before taking off to the computer right above it. There had to be some way to stop it.

He allowed himself a moment to panic while looking at the computer. He then thought what would Luna do? He took another deep breath before beginning to think like Luna. And just in time, he released the valve of the tube, letting Scotty fall out along with a lot of water.

Jim let out a big smile before hurrying to help him up. "Are you all right?" Scotty was coughing up all the water he had swallowed, making Jim even more nervous. "Are you all right?"

"My head's buzzing and I'm soaked, but otherwise I'm fine!" Jim then helped him up, and the two began their way to get on the bridge.

* * *

Everyone on the Enterprise was continuing with their usual duties, but Chekov was taken off guard by the security alert in the water system. "Captain Spock," Spock turned to look at Chekov from talking with his father. Luna looked over at Chekov, leaning over a little to see what he had found. "Detecting unauthorized access to water turbine control board."

Spock moved directly behind him, looking down at the log before looking up at the screen, knowing they had security cameras in the area. "Bring up the video."

Everyone looked up at the screen to see Jim skidding in the water to help up another drenched man they had never seen before. Luna gasped before letting out a little laugh. "Jim." She whispered out.

Spock looked down at her, becoming angered that he had somehow made it back on the ship. Spock moved next to her, hitting her intercom button. "Security, seal the engineering deck. We have intruders in turbine section three. Set phasers to stun."

Luna moved to look at Spock, giving him an angry stare, but she kept her smile on her face. Spock kept his glare with her for another moment before leaning up and walking back to the captain's chair. Luna looked back to the screen, still smiling at the video of Jim. She wouldn't tell this to his face, but Jim was a damn genius sometimes.

* * *

Jim and Scotty continued to run through, knowing security was probably after them at this point. They were almost there. Just a few more minutes of running and they would be on the bridge. When they made it on one of the catwalks, a security guard was waiting for them at the end of it. They tried to turn around and find another way onto the bridge, but it was worse on that side. It was that damn red shirt Jeremy going towards the two with his phaser outward.

Jim let out an irritated sigh at the man, really wishing he would never see him again. "Come with me!" He yelled at the two. "Cupcake!"

Jim rolled his eyes at the man, but he decided the best thing was to probably go with him. He didn't want a repeat of last time. And most likely, he was going to take him to the bridge. And Luna was on the bridge.

When the elevator on the bridge opened up, Luna pushed her seat back, almost making Spock trip over it as she ran to Jim. "Oh, my god! Jim!" She yelled before throwing herself in his arms, Bones letting out a deep sigh at the look at Luna somewhat relaxed. When Jim caught her, he shut his eyes and buried his face in her neck. When she pulled away from him, she was fighting tears. She touched his cheek, realizing a scratch there and one just above his eyebrow, wondering what the hell happened to him ever since they were separated. "Are you okay?"

Jim opened his mouth to answer, but Spock came up to them, not paying Jim and Luna any attention, but looking right to Scotty. "Who are you?"

Luna turned to be on Jim's left, their arms immediately going around each other. "I'm with him." Scotty spoke while pointing to Jim.

Luna placed her other hand on Jim's chest while he pulled her in closer as her head laid against his chest and her eyes shut as she breathed him in. "He's with me." Jim told him with a shrug.

"We're traveling at warp speed." Spock spat out as Luna looked up at Spock, giving him an angry stare, but still pressed against Jim. "How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?"

Luna picked her head up, looking at Jim, having the same question as Spock. "You're the genius, you figure it out." Jim scoffed while shrugging to him. Luna sighed. She would just ask him later when Spock wasn't around.

"As acting captain of this vessel, I order you to answer the question."

"Well I'm not telling, acting captain." Luna shut her eyes, leaning even further into him. Did he not learn anything from the first time? Her heart couldn't take Jim getting thrown off the ship again. Seeing Jim was just starting to put her heart back together. "What now?" Jim asked through a smile. It was the way Jim said it that made Luna turn her head to the side. He was up to something. "That doesn't frustrate you, does it? My lack of cooperation, that doesn't make you angry?"

Before Jim could even finish his question, Spock turned to Scotty, giving him a curious face. "Are you a member of Starfleet?"

"Yes." He spoke instantly before looking around, realizing it was much colder on the bridge than he thought it would be, and he was still dripping wet. "Can I get a towel?"

"Under penalty of court martial I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard the ship while moving at warp."

Luna looked to Scotty, wanting to know the answer as well. "Well – "

"Don't answer him." Luna scoffed. She just wanted to know how.

Spock didn't even look to Jim, he just gave Scotty his glare instead. "You _will_ answer me."

Scotty opened his mouth again, but he really didn't want to get in between the two. He had no idea what the hell was going on. "I'd rather not take sides."

"What is it with you, Spock?" Jim questioned, moving closer to him, taking his arm from around Luna as she continued to stand by Scotty. "Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered, and you're not even upset."

"If you are presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship you are mistaken."

"And yet you were the one who said fear was necessary for command." Jim shook his head at him, Luna confused by the whole thing. It was like he was trying to piss off Spock, and she didn't understand why. "I mean, did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?"

"Yes, of course I did." Spock spit out.

"So, are you afraid or aren't you?"

"I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion." Both Luna and Scotty were looking back and forth at the two as they imagined the rest of the ship was doing as well.

"Then why don't you stop me?"

"Step away from me Mr. Kirk." Spock growled it like a beast, not like the civilized being they all thought of him as.

"What is it like not to feel anger?" He looked back at Luna, remembering what he was feeling when they were apart. "Or heartbreak?" He then turned back to Spock, remembering what he had to do. "Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you."

"Back away from me." His face was beginning to match his murderous tone as well.

"You feel nothing! It must not even _compute_ for you. You never loved her!"

That was enough to send Spock to his breaking point. He screamed before punching Jim in the face. Luna jumped at the fluid motion as Scotty was there to place a hand on her shoulder as if to try and comfort her as Jim fell back on Jeremy. He then grabbed Jim by the shoulders, throwing him into the captain's chair. "Spock!" Luna screamed from fear, but all Spock saw was red.

Jim tried to block the hits, but Spock was just too mad. He seemed to have super strength in that moment. Spock ended up throwing him into the con while sending a hard blow to his chest. Luna winced, hating to see Jim getting hit like that. "Spock!" She yelled again. Her father then moved closer to her, no one on the ship knowing what to do. Their acting captain was losing it.

He then punched Jim in the throat, sending him on top of the con, taking the breath out of him. Luna had enough, deciding to jump in. "Luna!" Bones called as she ran in their direction. He was afraid what Spock would do to her in that state of anger.

Spock was choking the life out of Jim when she reached them. She was trying to pull his hand off of Jim's neck, but all Jim was doing was looking at Luna. She couldn't get hurt in all of this. This was his battle. "Spock, stop it!" Luna's voice was absolutely shrill from fear, still trying to pull on Spock's arm as Jim was letting out whimpers of barely getting a breath out.

Everyone else continued to watch in fear, but Spock didn't move until his father yelled out. "Spock!" Spock held onto his neck for a few more seconds until the reality of what he was doing sunk in. His grip on his neck released and Luna was finally able to throw his arm off of Jim. He was letting out ragged breaths as Luna just stared at Spock, shaking from her anger. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!"

Jim then let out a weak gasp, Luna turning her attention to Jim, placing one hand on his back and the other on his chest, trying to help him stand up. When Spock turned around, Uhura was looking at him like she was terrified, and his father, disappointed. He then looked at his whole crew, noticing how terrified they all looked of him.

Spock walked down the steps that led to the con as Luna kept glaring at him as Jim put his arm around Luna's shoulders while she helped him stand up. In that moment, Luna decided she didn't just dislike Spock, she _hated_ Spock.

Spock looked over at Luna one last time, knowing if anyone hated him, he earned it with her. "Doctor," Bones looked over at him, afraid for what he was going to do to him if he didn't comply with what he said. "I am no longer fit for duty. I relinquish my command based on the fact that I have been…emotionally compromised." Spock began to move to the elevator, everyone watching him. "Please note the time and date in the ship's log." He then hurried off the bridge just as Jim was finally fully standing up.

The ship was quiet as Spock's dad exited the ship as well. No one really knew what to do. They all felt lost. "I like this ship!" Scotty finally erupted in excitement. Everyone turned to look at him, not really appreciating his outburst. "You know, it's exciting."

Everyone tried to ignore what Scotty had said, but Luna couldn't. "Who the _hell_ is this guy?"

Jim shrugged before looking to her. "Friend of a friend."

"What friend?" Luna scoffed while turning to Jim. "You have like two friends."

"I have friends."

"Well congratulations, Jim." Bones spoke before the two could continue with their banter. "Now we've got no captain and no god damn first officer to replace him."

"Yeah we do." Jim grunted out, Luna giving him an irritated face, realizing this was his plan the whole time.

"What?" Bones questioned, not really sure where he was going with this, but Jim already began moving to the captain's chair.

"Pike made him first officer." Sulu spoke as Luna crossed her arms while pushing her tongue to the backs of her teeth from anger.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Both Bones and Luna said at the same time. Bones was from shock, Luna from anger.

Jim had sat down in the chair, liking the feel of it. He nodded in the direction of the two. "Thanks for the support."

Uhura then moved up to Jim, looking to him with anger in her eyes. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, _captain_."

He looked up at her, wishing he could tell her his whole plan. "So do I."

Bones took a sigh before looking to the door Spock exited out of, knowing he had to run a report. He really wish he could have stayed and scolded Jim, though. "I'll be back, but this isn't over!"

Jim looked out at everyone on the bridge, knowing they were now _his_ crew, ready for him to lead them. "Alright, crew," Luna was still giving him that unimpressed look with her arms crossed. "I'm captain now and my first order of business is…" He trailed off, not really sure what to do anymore. Literally everyone on this ship was depending on him. He had pictured this moment time and time again, but when it got down to it, he didn't know what to do, but he then looked to the one person he knew could help him. He coughed and then switched into his manly voice again. "Miss. McCoy, may I speak to you privately for a moment?"

Luna looked at him for a moment wondering if he was serious. "That was it? That was your big first order of business?" Jim's face twisted into one of exhaustion. He had literally trudged through the snow to get back to her. Now he was starting to see how useless that was. "'Miss. McCoy, may I speak to you privately for a moment?'"

"Just get over here!" That's when Jim's real voice came out, everyone turning to look at him, not really seeing that side of him before.

Luna rolled her eyes as she stood up and Jim walked her to the elevator, shutting the door so no one could hear their conversation, but they would be able to see their upper halves as they talked. Jim turned to look at her naturally wide eyes, finding himself feeling just a little better. "I don't know what to do."

Luna's face fell in irritation. "You're kidding." She tried to laugh out, but it was filled with more irritation than anything. "You've got to be kidding me. You kicked out the one person who could save us and you don't even know what to do. God, James Tiberius Kirk." He opened his mouth to say something, but Luna was not done, and she was not letting him interrupt her. "You've been talking about being a captain literally from the moment you joined Starfleet, and you're just gonna pussy out when it finally happens?"

"What?" He asked, offended. "No. That's not what I'm doing."

"Well that's what it seems like to me. Now, are you gonna continue to be a pussy or are you gonna do something about it?"

Jim looked at her for a moment, knowing that she was telling him this because that would motivate him. He saw that caring sparkle in her eyes that she always had with him. He was reminded of the first time he met her. She was just so real with him, and they didn't have to pretend they were anything they weren't around each other from that moment on. He was pretty sure he fell in love with her that night. He gave her a small smile before pulling her in for a kiss. Luna was stunned for a moment, but she was taken back to a simpler time. A time when Jim and Luna were in love without really saying it. When they were expecting. She was taken back to the night it happened. Just before they went to bed. Just before it was the worst night of their lives. Back when it was still the best night of their lives. Jim came out with that little yellow onesie and Luna knew she loved him. And then she kissed back.

When they finally pulled away from each other, everyone on the bridge's eyes were glued on the site, wondering what was going to happen next. They were just glad Dr. McCoy was too occupied seeing to Mr. Spock to see what was happening because he would probably lose it. And not in a good way.

"Thank you, Miss. McCoy," Jim spoke, making her smile just a little more. "For agreeing to speak with me privately."

Luna smiled as she looked at his chest before her eyes moved back up to his. "Any time, Captain."

Jim moved forward, hitting the button to open the door, but his eyes didn't come off Luna. She walked into the bridge, a deep blush on her cheeks as she moved back to her seat and Jim moved to the captain's chair. He looked to Luna as she was spun around in her seat to face him. She was giving him that encouraging smile, and just the fact that she was there, supporting him was enough to give him the confidence he needed to be a captain.

He pressed the intercom button, giving a ship wide broadcast. "Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is James Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting captain. I know you're all expecting a regroup with the fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes. Either we're going down or they are." He made eye contact with Luna, knowing today could be the end of their lives. "Kirk out."

Luna took a deep breath, knowing the same thing Jim did, the two standing up and bringing in all of the senior members of the ship for a meeting. Bones eventually joined them, but Luna and Jim made sure to stand an appropriate length away from each other. Bones had no idea they were back together, and they wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. Bones loved them both, but he would still probably kill them.

Jim was rubbing his face from stress before stressing what he needed to stress to the small group "Whatever the case we need to get aboard Nero's ship undetected."

"We just can't go in there guns blazing, Jim." Bones sighed out.

"I'm telling you," Luna began, looking between both men.

"Captain Kirk! Captain Kirk!" They all turned around to see Chekov hurrying towards them with a bright face.

"Yes, Mr. Chekov," Jim asked while turning around to look at him, Bones, Luna and Sulu still continuing their conversation as Uhura paid attention to Chekov as much as Jim did. "What is it?"

"Based on Nerada's course from Vulcan," The other three turned to look at him, becoming instantly hooked for what the wiz kid had to say. "I have projected that Nero will travel pass Saturn. Like you said, we need to stay invisible to Nero or he'll destroy us." Scotty finally joined the group in a fresh red shirt, still trying to wipe the water off his face with a towel. "If Mr. Scott can get us to warp factor four and if we drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons, say Titan. The magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will make us invisible to Nero's sensors. From there, as long as the drill is not activated we can beam aboard the enemy ship."

Everyone stared at him for a moment, Luna shaking her head from pride. "God, I knew I loved this kid from the start."

"Aye," Scotty spoke while turning to look at Luna, realizing the same thing she was realizing. "That might work."

"Wait a minute kid," Bones spoke, realizing how young he looked, and how smart this whole plan was. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, sir." He answered with a confident nod.

Bones turned to look at Jim, dumbfounded. "Oh good, he's seventeen."

"So?" Luna spoke while shrugging to look at him, getting everyone's attention. "It's a good plan, and I was clever when I was like six."

"Aye," Scotty spoke, looking to her with an excited smile. "Me too." The two then began quickly talking with excitement.

"Hey," Jim interrupted with a snap. "It's cool you're making friends, but not the time."

Luna rolled her eyes before crossing her arms. "You're just jealous I have more friends than you." Jim gave her an irritated glance as Scotty stifled a laugh. Jim's glare then turned to Scotty, making him look down with a serious face, not wanting to meet the glare in the eye.

"Doctor." They all turned to look towards the elevator where Spock was standing. All of them were shocked, but Spock continued to go towards them. "Mr. Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry. If Miss. McCoy and Mr. Sulu are able to maneuver us into position I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device and if possible bring back Captain Pike.

Jim shook his head, not wanting to put him in danger. "I won't allow you to do that Mr. Spock."

Spock got a little smile on his face. That coy smile Uhura loved so much. "Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer and locate the device. Also, my mother was human which makes Earth the only home I have left."

Jim then stepped forward, coming face to face with Spock, Luna becoming very nervous they were going to get into a fist fight again. "I'm coming with you."

Spock turned his head to the side, keeping up that coy smile. "I would cite regulation, but I know you will simply ignore it."

"See?" Jim got a big smile on his face before clapping him on the shoulder. "We are getting to know each other."

Spock, Jim, Scotty and Uhura began to make their way to the transporter room, Luna looking flustered before hurrying after them. "I'm coming too!"

"No, you're not." Jim sang, but she managed to slip into the elevator before he could protest anymore. He gave her another irritated stare which she just gave a shit eating grin to. He almost forgot how malicious she could be.

On the bridge, Sulu was getting ready to stop the ship. "All stop in three…two…one." The ship stopped a lot smoother than any of them expected, but Sulu tried not to get too happy at his success and focus on what else he had to do. "Give me one-quarter impulse burst for five seconds. I'll do the rest with thrusters. On my mark."

"Aye." Chekov spoke, that boyish tone completely replaced with the seriousness of the situation. Everyone on this ship was counting on them way more than usual.

Sulu waited a moment before finally giving his command. "Fire." And in a moment, the Enterprise was concealed from Nero. "Transporter room. We are in position above Titan."

"Really?" Scotty asked in the transporter room, getting ready to beam the group down. "Fine job Mr. Sulu, well done."

Spock, Jim, Luna and Uhura all walked in the transporter room, Jim and Luna going to Scotty as Uhura followed Spock onto the transporter pad. "How are we Scotty?" Jim asked while Luna leaned on Scotty's desk.

"Unbelievably sir." Scotty reported. "The ship is in position."

Jim looked to Luna who was simply staring at him. "I don't care, you're not coming."

Luna moved to him, pulling him in at the waist as she looked up in his eyes. "I already lost you once today." Jim looked down into her eyes, not even thinking about how immensely worried she must have been when he was sent off the ship. " _Please_ , just let me do this with you, and make sure you're okay because if I lose you twice in one day…" Luna didn't even want to finish that sentence. It would be too hard for her to imagine. "You look out for my back and I'll look out for yours. Deal?"

Jim grabbed her face, giving her another kiss. He didn't want anything to happen to her on Nerada, but he was confident in her ability to protect herself. He was scared of losing her just like she was with him, but who knew? Maybe having each other there would increase their survival rate.

When they pulled away, Jim pressed his forehead to hers, those baby blue eyes contrasting the almond colored. "You stay by me the whole time."

Luna got a little smile on her face, saying the one thing that would make him feel better. "Yes, Captain."

He gave her another quick kiss before going to the intercom on Scotty's desk. "I'm taking Miss. McCoy with me onto Nerada. Whatever happens Mr. Sulu, if you think you have the tactical advantage you fire on that ship even if we're still on board. That's an order."

Sulu and Chekov gave each other a nervous look. How could they blast a ship with their captain, first officer and lieutenant commander? "Yes, sir." Sulu told him reluctantly.

"Otherwise we'll contact the Enterprise when we're ready to be beamed back."

Sulu took another deep sigh, not knowing how to tell his commanding officers that they all better get back safe or he was going to hurt them. "Good luck."

Jim reached out for Luna's hand, her taking it as the two walked onto the transporter pad. They stood there for a moment before their brain processed what was happening right next to them. They both turned to look at Spock and Uhura with wide eyes. They were kissing. Not just a good luck kiss either. It was a full on, tongue on tongue kiss. Everyone in the room was glued on the moment when Luna remembered seeing Spock at the airport last year. "Oh, my god. I knew it, but I didn't know it."

"What?" Jim asked, looking back to her, confused. "How does that even make sense?"

"I will be back." They both turned back to Spock and Uhura, realizing they were talking again

"You better be." She whispered it, making Jim and Luna look back together in shock. "I'll be monitoring your frequency."

"Thank you, Nyota." Jim was trying not to look at the two, but once he heard Uhura's first name for the first time, he couldn't help it. She then turned around to look to Jim and Luna, the two looking away from them instantly, Luna looking up and Jim looking down. Uhura rolled her eyes slightly before walking off the pad and out of the transporter room.

"So," Jim spoke awkwardly, looking towards Spock. "Her first name's Nyota?"

"I have no comment on the matter." He bit back instantly. Jim looked to Luna for confirmation which she simply nodded to. Jim got a little smile on his face at the fact that he had finally learned it.

"Oky doky then." Scotty spoke, trying to get back on track, but that image was burned into his brain just like everyone else who had witnessed it. "If there's any common sense in the design of the enemy's ship I should be putting you somewhere in the cargo bay, shouldn't be a soul in site."

"Energize."

When the three beamed onto the ship, though, it was the exact opposite as Scotty said. _Everyone_ was in the cargo bay, and as soon as three Starfleet officers were seen, the Romulans began shooting.

 ** _rebootfan: Every Kirk daughter needed the Kirk eyes! I like to say I'm southern af (I'm actually currently live in the same state Bones is from) so I understand those metaphors (even used a couple) but I have some friends from the north that are the same way they're like what does that even mean? Yes, the dog! What happened? Spock has always gone back and forth with me. I love him and then I hate him. I love original series Spock. I love Zachary Quinto and all, and he plays a great Spock, but he just pisses me off in this movie. I am actually thinking of Bones having a love interest on Into Darkness so look out for that! Also, I'm definitely going to read that story when I have the time. I'm always looking for story recommendations so if you have any other, send them my way!_**

 _ **Love. Fiction. 2016: I hope you like this one, love!**_

 _ **ImsebastianstanButter: There's not a lot of father/daughter moments in this one, but there will be in the next one. I hope you still like it!  
**_

 _ **Ziggy55: While I was writing that scene talking about Luna and Jim's future together I had you in the back of my head the whole time. I was just like man I hope she loves this. Yes! A Kirk daughter needs the eyes! And oh my gosh I love WoodKirk! That's so cute! And yes, I do have some pretty awesome internet friends, you being a good one! Thank you so much, love!**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you so much for that kind review! I just had them doubt her in the beginning because I feel like men are men and they're always going to be doubting women no matter how progressive they seem to be. And I thought that would be a good little feminism moment to throw in there. I loved writing the little bit of Scotty and Luna in this chapter, and their friendship is going to get even better! I've definitely thought about Joanna, but I just don't think she fits. I would love to include her, but it would be really hard. Again, thank you so much for this review and all the kind comments about this story!**_

 _ **Okay, guys, I have some personal news to start out with. Do y'all remember when I said I was starting something up but it wasn't too concrete yet? Well, I now have my own business! It's the smallest thing ever like I'm just a vendor in a store, but I'm still a business owner! I'm making bath soaks, and I may start up an Etsy page for my internet friends, but my best friend and I are business partners, so we'd definitely have to talk it over, but I'll let you know if we do set up a page. Anyway, enough about me! Scotty and Luna's friendship is here! Also, Luna is going to Nerada while still being pissed at Spock? Let's see how that goes. There should only be two more chapters left of this story so we're getting down to the final wire. I hope you all liked this chapter and remember to review!**_


	16. Made of Stars

Jim, Luna and Spock began to run off while turning around to shoot off their phasers at the Romulans. The three got some good shots in, but they were ridiculously outnumbered. One of the crew members alerted Nero about their whereabouts just as they found a spot to duck down and take shelter. In a moment, all the firing seemed to stop, leaving them three panicked. "I'll cover you." Jim whispered to Spock.

Both Spock and Luna turned to look at him like he was insane. He was really going to offer cover to the man who tried to kill him less than an hour ago? "Are you certain?"

"Yeah," Luna scoffed while looking back at Spock and then Jim. Spock just gave her an irritated face. "You sure?"

" _Both_ of you go." Jim encouraged while nodding forward. That took them both by surprise. "I've got ya."

Luna gave him an irritated look before getting up along with Spock and following him. She stayed close to him, with their phasers up. Spock stopped when he saw one of the dead Romulans on the floor. "Spock," Luna whispered as he got down. He then put a hand on the Romulan's cheek and shut his eyes. Luna was completely confused. "What the hell are you doing?"

There was a rustling in front of her. She looked up in fear as a Romulan moved towards her with a gun. She brought her phaser up, but Jim beat her to it, shooting him down. Luna let out a loud sigh before bringing her phaser down. "I had him."

"Yeah." Jim spoke looking back to the dead Romulan he stepped over. "It was obvious." Luna opened her mouth to argue more, but Jim looked down at Spock. "Do you know where it is?"

"How would he know where it is?" Luna asked, still not knowing what Spock was doing. No one said anything, stressing her out even more. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Spock opened his eyes, Luna looking back to him expectantly. "I know where it is, along with Captain Pike."

Spock stood up and Jim began to follow him. Luna rolled her eyes dramatically before throwing her hands in the air and walking after them. "Fine don't tell me. Luna's not important."

As Spock led them to the black hole device, Luna tried out the communications, but all she was getting on the other end was static. "Guys," She spoke up, still looking down at her communicator. "Coms are down." She then looked up, realizing why none of them had said anything back yet. There was a huge ship in front of them. "Holy shit."

They ran forward, and on the inside, it was pure white. "I foresee a complication." Spock spoke while turning to look back at Jim and Luna. "The design of this ship is far more advanced than I have anticipated."

"Voice print and face recognition analysis enabled." The computer spoke, making them all look up, terrified that the computer would destroy them right there for trespassing. "Welcome back Ambassador Spock."

"Wow. That's weird." Jim quickly walked off after saying that, but Luna watched him as he walked. He was way too calm about what just happened, and he was a horrible liar.

"Computer," Spock spoke, eyes still fixated on the intercom system. "What is your manufacturing origin?"

"Star date 2387." Both Luna and Spock turned to each other with wide eyes, not expecting that. That was over a hundred years later. "Commissioned by the Vulcan Science Academy."

Both Luna and Spock looked back to where Jim had gone, looking back to each other in shock before hurrying after him. "It appears that you have been keeping important information from me."

"Us." Luna corrected while crossing her arms.

Jim acted like he didn't even hear them, looking up to the two with hopefulness. "You two will be able to fly this thing without killing each other, right?"

"Something tells me I already have."

"No promises."

Spock gave her another disapproving glance as Jim pursed his lips at her. They were going to die. "Alright, good job for team effort."

"Jim," Luna spoke, hurrying after him. He turned to look at her, gulping, not wanting to show her how terrified he was of possibly losing her today. Sure, in another life, they were married and had kids, but there was no guarantee in this life. "Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?"

He offered her a little smile before giving her a kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, Luna gave him a small smile, but it was more worried than anything. "Promise."

Jim began to walk off again, but Spock stopped him this time. "Jim," Luna turned around going to the copilot seat of the ship while Spock hurried to him. "The statistical likelihood that our plan will succeed is less than 4.3%."

Jim gave him the same smile he gave Luna. Sure, they could all die here, but he just knew in his gut that everything was going to work. "It will work."

Jim tried to walk off again, but Spock moved forward, needing to get this out. "In the event that I don't return please tell Lieutenant Uhura – "

"Spock," Jim stopped him, really not wanting to hear it, knowing that if Spock didn't make it, Luna wouldn't make it. "It'll work."

Jim then hurried off the ship, wanting to get Pike and get the hell out of here. Luna was running preflight checks when Spock got to her. "Let me inform you of something Commander Spock," she spoke while he was still standing up. "When you almost killed Jim back on the ship, you're lucky your father stopped you."

Spock nodded, actually coming to respect her. "And the way you feel towards me is completely understandable."

Luna smiled a little bit before shrugging, coming to realize maybe Spock wasn't so bad. "At least you admitted you were an asshole."

"I didn't say that, Lieutenant Commander." Spock told her with a shy smile as Luna stifled a laugh. When Spock finally sat down, the chair automatically began rotating. Spock looked around, still completely amazed by this future ship. "Fascinating."

* * *

Jim stayed until he was sure the ship took off, and after it did, he continued on his mission to find Captain Pike. As Jim weaved through the ship, he found it was all very quiet and still. Something was going on, and his thoughts were confirmed when he found Nero standing out in the open at the front of the ship. Jim outstretched his phaser, taking a large breath before speaking. "Nero, order your men to disable the drill or I will – "

One of Nero's men then came out of nowhere, punching Jim in his jaw. Jim hit the ground hard before his phaser skidded away. Nero then hurried to Jim, standing over him as Jim was still trying to recover from the blow he had received. "I recognize your face from earth's history." Nero hissed out before grabbing Jim by the fronts of his shirt, lifting him up as Jim was completely defenseless before throwing him a few feet away.

He then ran at Jim again, picking him up and punching him in the gut over and over again. When Jim stood up, he finally got one good punch to the face, but Nero hit him back down. He let out deep breaths, wondering how much more his body could take of this.

* * *

"Spock," Luna urged in a worried tone as they began to make it to one of the walls of the Narada. "Start shooting."

"But Miss. McCoy, if we start – "

"Spock," Luna tried again, putting on a tight smile. "We've ran into this earlier today, and I was right. You really want to doubt me again?"

Spock took in a deep breath before doing as she said, beginning to shoot along with her. The shots finally got the wall weak enough that they went through with insane ease. As they began to fly through free space, she turned to look at Spock with a big smile on her face from proving him wrong again. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"I have no comment, Miss. McCoy."

* * *

Nero was on top of Jim, choking him as Jim fought as best as he could. "James T. Kirk was considered to be a great man." Jim was letting out grunts, remembering what it was like when Spock was trying to kill him and Luna was fighting with him over it. "He went on to captain the USS Enterprise." He had to fight. He had to fight for Luna. He wasn't going to leave her again. "But that was another life. A life I will deprive you of just like I did your father." That was unacceptable. He wasn't going to have Nero deprive Luna's life of being a mother. Not after everything they have been through.

* * *

Spock and Luna were getting closer to the drill in their ship, but they still weren't firing. "Miss. McCoy?" Spock asked, getting very nervous about the fact that she wasn't shooting yet.

"Not yet." She whispered.

"Any time would be fantastic." He bit at her. Luna waited another second, shifting the ship just slightly so they would have the best shot. "Miss. McCoy if – "

"Now!"

Spock dropped his sentence and shot at the drill along with her, the angle they were in only costing them a few shots for it to come down. Luna smiled, and she saw a small smile on Spock's face too. "I've said it once," she breathed out, "and I will say it again. Spock, do _not_ doubt me."

Spock shrugged as they watched the drill fall into the ocean. "Fair."

* * *

Nero was still choking the life out of Jim when a voice came in on the intercom. "Captain Nero. The Vulcan ship's been taken." Out of the anger he felt in that moment, he finally let go of Jim's neck, realizing that he wasn't the important one anymore. "The drill has been destroyed."

Jim let out breathy coughs as Nero looked around, so angry, not knowing where to start. "Spock!" He screamed, knowing this was his doing. "Spock!"

Nero jumped up and ran off as Jim rolled onto his stomach to pick himself up. Right when he was about to stand up, he caught sight of one of the Romulans still standing close by. The Romulan slowly moved to Jim with his gun up. Jim looked around, but there was nothing he could find to defend himself.

* * *

Nero was hailing Spock and Luna on the ship, Luna quickly giving Spock a scared once over as he showed up on the screen. "Spock, I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"I hereby confiscate this illegally obtained ship and order you to surrender your vessel. No terms."

Nero looked off like Spock and Luna were no longer there. "That ship! Take it out!"

Luna and Spock shared another terrified look before looking back to what was in front of them. "Sir, if you ignite the red matter – "

"I want the Spock dead now!" He really was going to kill everyone here just to get his revenge.

"We have to go into warp." Luna whispered just as missiles were chasing their tale.

"He'll just catch us there."

"Okay," Luna spoke, overriding Spock's flight power on the ship. "I am so not dying in this small ass ship with just you. No offense."

"None taken." He muttered as she completely took over the controls and sent them off into space.

Back on Narada, they had completely lost the ship, making the Romulans worry. "He went to warp."

Nero didn't even let him finish his sentence before screaming at his crew member. "Go after him!"

* * *

Jim finally stood up, wanting to be anywhere but in front of a Romulan while unarmed. He looked around quickly, knowing there was no where he could go. Well, there was one place he could go. If Luna was here, she would kill him for this thought even crossing his mind. He got up all the courage he could and got a running start before jumping to the other end of the ship.

Everything slowed down as he fell through the air, and just as he reached the other platform he held on, but it was just too slippery. He was losing his grip just as the other Romulan joined him on the platform. The difference between the Romulan and Jim was that the Romulan stuck his landing.

The Romulan then leaned down, grabbing Jim by the neck and lifting him up like he was nothing. Jim gasped and put on a good show for him. "Your species is even weaker than expected." He commented just as Jim almost had the gun tucked away in the Romulan's coat. "You can't even speak." He slowly released his grip on Jim's neck, deciding to let him speak once before he killed him. "What?"

Jim let out a few more gasps because he was really choking him, but he was just about ruin everything for this Romulan. He gave him a weak smile, and through a hoarse voice, he spat out, "I've got your gun."

Jim then shot him, and the Romulan dropped Jim, but Jim was able to hold onto the platform better than before. The Romulan fell into the depths of the ship while Jim pulled himself onto the platform and grabbed the discarded gun.

* * *

Spock and Luna were still in warp, Luna working frantically while Spock simply stopped. "What are you doing?" Luna asked him, not even wanting to look at him, she wanted to keep working because they had to get out of this somehow.

"Miss. McCoy, I think I have an idea."

She stopped what she was doing to look at him. Normally, she wouldn't listen to him, but they were going to die if they did nothing. "Well, Mr. Spock, I would say I'm open to suggestions."

"Can you reach Mr. Scott on this ship?"

Luna looked back to all the controls, thinking for a moment before actually working to get a hold of him. With her expert work, it only took her about a minute. "Mr. Scott?" Luna asked, knowing she got to the ear piece of someone on the Enterprise, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure if it was him.

Scotty looked around the room once he heard his name, but then looked back to his ear piece. There was no way she was on the ship so it had to be on his ear piece. "Luna?"

Luna began to laugh with delight. She had actually done it. "Scotty," she spoke excitedly. "Spock has an idea on how to stop this, and we might need your help."

"Mr. Scott," Spock began by leaning in. "Can you warp us from a ship next to Narada?"

"Why are you two in another ship?" Scotty asked, completely confused.

"Scotty!" Luna yelled to him, becoming just as panicked as she was before. "Please, tell me you can."

Scotty looked at his controls before working on locking on their location along with Jim's. "Aye."

"Because we're about to crash into Narada with red matter on our ship."

Luna turned to look at Spock with wide, terrified eyes. She knew this is where it was all headed, but she was still terrified at the fact that they could have been incinerated by being sucked into a black hole…or worse. Luna nodded before looking back to the windshield of the ship. "I'll take us out of warp."

Almost instantly, Narada got out of warp just like their ship, just like they had wanted. And once the ship was facing them, Luna fixed it so the ship would go right into it without stopping. "Ambassador Spock," the computer spoke. "You are on a collision course."

Missiles then were shot off, going right for them. Luna's breath hitched just a little before turning back to the speaker where she still had Scotty. "You still got us, Scotty?"

"Aye."

All Spock and Luna could do was look straight forward, knowing what could happen, knowing the worst of it all. "Incoming missiles." The ship reported again. "If the ship is hit, the red matter will be ignited."

"Understood." Spock spoke with a nod just as Spock and Luna reached out for each other's hands. An hour ago, Luna wanted to kill him, but now, they were sharing something. A fear maybe? But in that moment, Luna knew, she couldn't hold her anger over Spock forever if they even had that long.

Then, as if they were waiting for a cue, the Enterprise showed up, shooting off all the missiles going right towards Spock and Luna's ship. Luna just couldn't fight her smile, never being more proud of her boys Sulu and Chekov for pulling this off perfectly.

They continued to get closer to the ship, though, and they had no word on Jim and Pike. Luna was beginning to get worried all over again as she bounced up and down. "We can't do this if Jim isn't safe." Luna brought up.

"There's no way we can get out." Spock explained to her calmly.

Luna looked around, wondering where Jim was, wondering if they hit the ship, if they would hit Jim. Then, out of nowhere, his voice came on the channel. "Enterprise now!"

Luna smiled before nodding and putting her hand to her ear. "Scotty, now!"

Just as both Spock and Luna were about to crash into the ship, they were back in the transporter room. Spock and Luna shared a relieved smile, but they quickly realized they were still holding hands. They let go quickly before looking anywhere else but at each other. Sure, they shared a moment of friendship on that ship, but no one had to know about it.

"Nice timing, Scotty!" Jim complimented as Luna hurried to him and Pike, helping Pike down the steps along with Jim.

Scotty excitedly threw his hands in the air while screaming from delight. "I've never beamed four people from two targets onto one pad before!"

Both Bones and Uhura were running into the room along with a couple of nurses. "Luna!" Her father nearly tackled her down in a hug before moving to Pike. "I've got him." He assured them both as they moved forward.

Jim and Luna were still walking, but looked to each other with such excitement that for the first time in a long time, everything was working out perfectly for them. "I told you I would find you." Jim spoke to her.

She gave him a huge smile. A smile that was so big, her cheeks were already hurting. "And I told you it was a good idea to bring me along."

They quickly pushed together to give each other a small kiss, but they actually forgot Bones was right behind me. "You two are back together?!" They both jumped out of the kiss, turning to look at Bones with terrified faces.

They didn't know what to do for a moment until Luna grabbed Jim's hand and whispered, "Run!"

They both began to hurry, knowing they had to get to the bridge as fast as possible. "I'm gonna kill you!" Bones yelled once he got out of the transporter room and saw them going down the hall. "Both of you!"

Scotty was still in the transporter room, watching as everyone hurried out. No one had said anything about how expertly he had beamed them all back. "Hey, that was pretty good!" He yelled after them, but still, neither of them turned around.

Jim, Luna, Spock and Uhura finally got back on the bridge, Jim and Luna's hands still locked together when they were the first ones to walk in. Chekov turned to look at the group with a wide smile. "Captain, the enemy ship is losing power. Their shields are down, sir."

Uhura moved to her position while Jim and Luna let go of each other's hands, and Spock flanked Jim on the left, the three making a perfect line. "Hail them now." Jim commanded, still furious about everything they had gone through with Nero.

The red matter was taking over the ship, and a black hole was created right in the middle of it while everyone on the Enterprise just watched. Nero came on the screen, but his camera kept cutting in and out, and in the background, his crew was running around like madmen. "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Your ship is compromised. You're too close to the singularity to survive without assistance which we are willing to provide."

Both Spock and Luna were confused by what he was doing for a moment. They both turned around so Jim would, knowing they had to have a tiny meeting at the moment. "Captain, what are you doing?"

"Showing them compassion may be the only way to make peace with Romulus." Jim spoke while looking back and forth at the two. "It's logical, Spock. Thought you'd like that."

Spock gave a thinking face for a moment, knowing normally he would, but not after everything he did to his home planet and his crew. "No, not really. Not this time."

"I would rather," the three then turned around, ready to listen to what dramatic speech he was going to give him this time. "Suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times, I would rather die in _agony_ than accept assistance from you."

Luna gave him a big smile before speaking. "You've got it." Both Jim and Spock watched her as she turned around back to her little crew before speaking to them. "Arm phasers. Fire everything we've got."

Jim stood there for a moment, looking at her with a little smile. Sure, that was his job, but he loved the way it looked on her. "What she said." He told them with a nod before moving to the captain's chair. Luna watched him as she was back in her middle seat, getting a little smile on her face. She loved the look of captain on _him_.

The trio then began firing on Narada sending it further into the black hole as the ship was disintegrating until it was completely gone. "Luna," Jim spoke in his commanding voice. "Let's go home."

"Yes, sir!" She yelled back before trying to warp them out, but the force of the black hole was trying to pull them in.

"Why aren't we at warp?" Jim asked in a panicked tone.

"We are, sir." Chekov told him while Luna and Sulu were working hard on trying to get the ship mobile.

Jim then moved to his intercom button. "Kirk to engineering. Get us out of here, Scotty!"

"You bet your ass, captain!" Scotty yelled while running through the engineering deck.

"Captain," Sulu began, his voice terrified. "We're caught in the gravity well. It's got us."

Jim was just as terrified as everyone else on that ship, but he had to keep his cool for his crew. He turned back to his intercom, a bit of his panicked voice coming out in that moment. "Go to maximum warp. Push it!"

"I'm giving it all she's got captain!" Scotty yelled back.

"All she's got isn't good enough!" Jim yelled back, the whole crew feeling the stress of the pull, Luna letting out an uncomfortable scream, feeling it harder than anyone from the controls as the ship's ceiling began to crack. Jim looked to her, panicked before looking back to the intercom. "What else you got?"

"Ok," Scotty spoke while trying to think his way out of this. "If we eject the core and detonate, the blast could be enough to push us away. I can't promise anything though."

"Do it!" Luna yelled, hoping he would be able to hear her as the ship's windshield cracked as well.

"Do it!" Jim yelled along with her. "Do it!"

Scotty ran to the nearest computer while advising his crew to clear the area just before shooting missiles in the air directly at the black hole. Everyone watched in anticipation as the explosion sent them flying forward. Everyone was pushed back into their seats as the blast seemed to engulf them, but in a few agonizing seconds, they shot right through with ease.

Everyone took deep breaths while Luna cheered before pulling both Sulu and Chekov to her. Sulu grunted at her affection, never really being the affectionate type. "Your Southern is showing again." Sulu complained.

"Shut your mouth for once." She whispered to him, just wanting to take a moment to appreciate the fact that her friends and her family had made it out of this alive.

When she pulled apart from them, Sulu was smiling at her and so was Chekov. "We couldn't have done it without you, Lieutenant Commander." Chekov told her with that boyish smile she loved from him.

Luna swiveled her chair around to look at Jim, both of them giving each other wide smiles. "This is about to be insanely inappropriate." Jim muttered before getting out of his chair and Luna doing the same. Jim hoisted her up in a tight hug as the two laughed from victory, and Luna's arms wrapped around his neck while Jim's were around her waist.

And while he was holding her there in the air, she picked her head off of his shoulder and gave him a big smile before fixing some of his hair from their physical activity earlier. Jim gave her a soft smile, now matching hers as she touched his face. He missed this. He missed their closeness, and he was so happy he had this back. "I knew you could do, legacy."

He then pushed his head into hers, giving her a quick kiss as the whole bridge watched with smiles on their faces. Jim was right, it was wildly inappropriate, but no one seem to care. Not even Spock. Those two were made for each other. Like their carbon had been from the very same star and had found each other again, shinning brighter than ever before.

 _ **ImsebastianstanButter: I think it's fair to say Bones was a fair amount of upset, but he will still be upset in the next chapter. And yes, the father/daughter moments are going to be in the next chapter. I thought I was going to have one in this chapter, but it just didn't work out that way. I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **rebootfan: I put Luna and Spock getting along in this because I feel like Spock and Luna are those siblings that hate each other, but also love each other. I think "their acting captain was losing it" should be the motto for this story lol. Ugh I love the Luna/Scotty friendship too! I will not be naming the child Tiberius, I can promise you that! I was thinking of George Leonard for Jim's dad and Luna's dad. I thought that would be super cute. Thank you for congratulating me on the business!**_

 _ **Love. Fiction. 2016: Glad to be back! Hope you liked it, love!**_

 _ **MisfitCarter: Aww, thank you so much it's super exciting like there's so many firsts we're going through right now! Soaks in the City is my baby and I'm so proud of it! I will definitely hit you up if we get an Etsy page! And it's totally fine about not reviewing on the last one. Fanfic glitches with me like that sometimes too. The last chapter was probably one of my favorites to write because of all the Jim/Luna and Luna/Scotty moments! Thank you so much for all of the compliments!**_

 _ **Howling2themoon: Thank you! Here's more!**_

 _ **Ziggy55: Thanks! (also ps I'm checking out colleges in Huntsville to transfer to soon and it made me think of you!) Spock and Luna definitely have a brother /sister vibe where they hate each other, but also love each other because you're my big brother sort of love. And yes, Luna and Scotty are best friend goals! My favorite movie in the reboot series is Into Darkness so I'm so excited to get to that! I've actually been going back and forth on an idea like that. We'll have to see how it plays out! Thank you so much, love!**_

 _ **Okay, so we have one more chapter left *sigh*, but that means we're closer to Into Darkness (aka my favorite reboot movie!). I'm not going to go right into the next movie because I need to go back to my Avengers story for a bit (and I kind of lost inspiration for my London Has Fallen fanfic so we'll see when I'll be back on that one), but I will put a chapter up in this story announcing when the second one is up so everyone has a chance to know about it if you don't follow me as an author. I hope you all liked this chapter, and are excited for the closing. Remember to review! Love ya!**_


	17. Thrusters on Full

Both Jim and Luna sat across from each other, staring at each other nervously when Bones came into the dining room with chicken fried steak, so fresh they could still hear the sizzling. He hadn't mentioned their relationship since they left the Enterprise, and they didn't dare bring it back up or be near each other for too long. "Thanks, Dad." Luna muttered, grabbing the first steak.

"Thanks, Bones." Jim muttered before grabbing his steak, trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with the both of them.

Then it was Bones turn to grab his steak. "You're welcome."

The three sat there, feeling the awkwardness stick to the walls with the sound of just their forks hitting the plates. Jim and Luna finally shared a worried look before looking back down at their plates, finding just that look to be too much. "It's good, Bones." Jim finally spoke, having to break the silence somehow.

"Yeah," Luna agreed while looking to her father, but he didn't look up. "Really good." She whispered before looking back down at her plate.

"Thanks."

There was silence again. Jim finally just shook his head before putting down his fork, deciding to bring it up. How bad would all of it really turn out? "This is weird, isn't it?"

"Yes." Luna spoke immediately while dropping her fork and picking her head up.

Bones sighed, following their example of dropping the fork. "What do we even talk about now?"

Luna furrowed her eyebrows, looking to Jim with confusion before looking back to her father. "Jim and I have dated when we all lived together before."

Bones looked at her for a moment, and then looked to Jim. "What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?" Luna asked as she leaned in to get a better look at her father's face.

"I'm talking about how we're all high ranks on the Enterprise, and that we're all in an alternate reality, and were almost sucked into a black hole." Both Jim and Luna let out relieved sighs, Jim putting his face in his hands while Luna put a hand over her pounding heart. "What the hell did you two think I was talking about?"

"Do you not remember," Jim muttered before taking his face out of his hands and giving Bones an irritated look. "on the Enterprise when Luna and I kissed and you said you were going to 'kill us, both of us'?"

"Oh," he spoke while waving a hand at Jim. "I don't really care about that anymore."

"Oh, my god!" Luna exclaimed to him, finding all of her stress release in that moment. "You have to be more specific when you don't talk for hours after saying you're going to kill the both of us!"

Bones looked her over for a minute before shaking his head at her. "You're fine." He then turned to look at Jim, Luna looking to Jim while throwing her hands in the air. "Are you two not freaking out, though? Our lives could have been completely different if Nero had stayed in his own time."

Jim turned to look at Luna as she slowly turned to look at him. Jim got a glimpse of what their future was like together without Nero, Luna didn't. So, when Bones brought up that little fact, Jim began to get worried. What if it had all really changed? What if they didn't get married or have two kids now? What if they weren't even supposed to meet in the academy? Maybe that's why they had a… Jim didn't even want to think about it. Nero had already taken so much from him that he didn't know he had, he didn't want to think about what he took away from him that he was supposed to have.

"I wouldn't think about it too much." Luna spoke while shaking her head, tearing Jim out of his thoughts. "We'll never know what our lives were like in that universe. So, why waste time trying to imagine or fix it?"

She ended her gaze on Jim, but when she looked at his terrified face, she moved her foot to his leg, rubbing his shin gently. He looked up at her, giving her a weak smile, but in all honesty, he was scared. Scared about how much the future was going to change for the two. Scared for their relationship. Scared for their lives. But the way she was looking at him, it made him feel just a little bit better.

"Yeah." Jim chuckled out while giving her a little smile. Maybe he shouldn't worry about the future so much. Maybe he should just focus on the present. After all, Luna was in the present. And what more did he need? "You're probably right."

Luna gave him a large smile before shoving a piece of the chicken fried steak in her mouth. Bones simply rolled his eyes at the two. They were already making him nauseous. "Maybe I should revisit that threat." Both Jim and Luna rolled their eyes.

* * *

Luna opened up the door to her bedroom as Jim leaned even further into her lips. Once the door was shut, Luna placed her hands on his face while tilting her head back as Jim shoved his tongue in and out of her mouth. Once they reached her bed, Luna pulled him on top of her, making Jim smile that devious smile, but refusing to break from her lips.

Jim was unbuttoning Luna's top while she was working on his pants, but a thought quickly came to her mind. "Jim," she whispered, stopping what she was doing, pulling Jim out of his focus on the buttons as well. There wasn't much light, but the moon was angled just enough for his baby blue eyes, and her almond brown to be visible to the other. They were both mesmerized, and Luna wanted to say it. "Jim," she began again. Jim knew what she wanted to say. It was burning on his lips too. "I lo – "

"Don't say it." He whispered to her. Luna had to blink. Why wouldn't he let her say it? She began to get nervous, going back to that insecure girl she once was. Jim then got a little smile on his face, not wanting her to be worried. "We have our whole lives to say it."

Luna offered him a little smile, but she was worried. She didn't know what Jim knew. To Jim, they had all the time in the world to reestablish this relationship, but Luna didn't know when either of their time on earth was done. She would rather get it out right now so if anything happened tomorrow, she would die knowing she said it, and they each felt it just like they did on the first day they met. But she was going to go along with Jim…for now. "Fine." She whispered to him.

He pushed his head into hers, his voice coming out raspy while working on her buttons again. "Fine." He then put a passionate kiss on her lips, finding everything they needed to say was in that kiss.

* * *

Scotty pulled out another picture on his PADD, both Luna and Chekov giving him confused, blank faces. "What is this?" Chekov and Luna shared a quick look before looking back to Scotty. They had to say _something_. "Oh, come on!" They each tried to avoid eye contact with him. "We went over it three times!"

"The," Luna began, not quite sure what to say, but Scotty was looking at her expectantly. "The, you know…doodad."

"It is a valve transfer function, you idiots."

Luna turned to look at Chekov with a hurt look on her face. "I don't like this anymore."

"Neither do I." Chekov whispered so just Luna would be able to hear it.

"Luna!" Luna perked up at the sound of Jim's voice as he hurried into the room.

"Oh, thank god." She whispered while standing up, not really wanting to be in this room anymore. "Yeah, babe?"

He didn't say another word, he just leaned in and kissed her. Luna wasn't going to complain, but this is not what she expected from getting picked up from an engineering lesson. When he pulled apart, Luna had to hold onto his shirt so she wouldn't fall over. "What the hell was that for?" She whispered as Jim began planting kisses all over her face.

"You'll never guess what I just found out." He whispered in-between the kisses. She pulled away from him slightly so she could look at his face. He was bouncing up and down almost, and she knew he wasn't going to give her any time to guess. "I'm the official Captain of the USS Enterprise."

Luna's eyes went wide as her jaw dropped. She didn't know what to do or say. She was so proud, she couldn't put it into words. She bit her lip as a smile grew on her face. This all just meant so much to him. He was doing what his father had done, and in a way, it was like he was following in his footsteps. "I knew you could do it." She whispered to him before wrapping her arms around her neck and giving him a large hug.

Scotty and Chekov watched with a small smile on their face. Sure, normally they would be grossed out, but they were just so damn cute. And now, they had probably the coolest captain in all of Starfleet.

* * *

The gang was walking into the auditorium together, excited talking and whispering spreading through the whole group. Bones and Jim were holding their own conversation of who Jim was going to pick to become is first and second officers, but Luna was trailing the group. She watched them all with a slight smile before taking a deep breath. If she was asked a few months ago, if this dream would ever become a reality she would laugh, but here it was. Right here before her. And she couldn't help, but feel like she was looking outside into a perfect reality. It was like when she was pregnant. It was all so good, but it was ripped from her, and she was terrified this would be ripped from her too.

"Well," Scotty spoke as he approached her, not wanting to talk to loudly and scare her out of her daze. "I think I'm a shoo-in to become Lieutenant Commander of Engineering."

Luna chuckled a little bit before looking back to her friends who were still talking excitedly. "I think you already got the job, Scotty."

"Yeah," he spoke before shrugging and looking off at them along with Luna. "Look, I know I've only known you for a few days, but I can tell something is bothering you. So, spit it out?"

Luna bit her lip in thought, not realizing she was being that obvious. This was probably the best thing that had happened to her in a long time, but she couldn't help but think of something weighing her down. "Sometimes, I look at everything that's going on, and I just think it's too good to be true." She turned to look at Scotty, still chewing on her lip in thought. "Is that crazy?"

Scotty scoffed before shaking his head. "After everything we've been through, I think that's the least crazy thing out of all of this." Scotty turned his whole body so he could face her, looking her right in the eye before she could take a deep breath. "Luna, you have to remind yourself that despite what's happened over the past few days, everything is going to be fine. You and Jim will be fine. The Enterprise will be fine. _You_ will be fine."

"Everything's different now, though. It's…been different since the moment Jim was born."

Scotty gave her a smile before clapping her shoulder. "You know what's the best part of that?" She gave him a shrug, not really sure what he was talking about. "You don't even know what your life was like before that so you won't know what you're missing." Luna's face went straight while Scotty panicked after he thought of how he phrased that. "Alright, that sounded _way_ better in my head."

Luna began to smile. She had known Scotty for such a short amount of time, but she already knew he was going to be her new best friend. "Come, on, let's watch Jim get handed the Enterprise." She told him before looping her arm through his and guiding him to the seats they had always sat at during the long, draining meetings. She had actually never been more excited to come to one of these before.

When they found their spots, Luna looked around, realizing how big their circle had grown. Spock was sitting with them. Someone she thought would never be here to support Jim. Chekov, the Russian wiz kid she tried to offer middle seat to months ago without even properly meeting him. It would have been a good choice, though. Uhura was laughing with Spock, and Luna would never say this to either of their faces, but they were really cute together. Sulu had officially joined them, always unsure about whether to sit with them or the rest of the flight students. And they had Scotty now. Most definitely her new best friend.

The biggest thing that was to come out of all of this was the person sitting next to her. She turned to look at him with a wide smile as he grabbed her hand. After everything, they were finally together. She felt like she knew in her heart that this was always going to be the end game, but it was a much different feeling for it to actually happen. Her life was falling perfectly into place. She didn't feel like she was missing anything anymore.

Jim gave her a big smile at her quizzical look before leaning forward to give her a quick kiss. She missed that quick show of affection where her lips puckered up way more than they should. Or when she would taste coffee on his lips after their eight AM classes.

When Jim pulled away from her, his smile was still glowing. "Get ready because in about five minutes you're going to be dating the captain of the USS Enterprise."

"Oh," Luna scoffed. "I'm thrilled. The big headedness is just going to increase." Jim smiled at her, remembering his thought before sleeping with Gaila. It was a dumb thought. Luna would love him whether he was captain or not.

The admirals walked to their spots at the platform in front of the audience while everyone got silent. Luna's grip on Jim's hand tightened a little bit as she looked up at him, giving him a proud smile. She was so happy for him. "This council calls _Captain_ James Tiberius Kirk."

Jim gave Luna's hand a quick squeeze before standing up and making his way down the steps. Bones leaned across Jim's empty seat, giving Luna a little smile. "No matter how much it pains me to say this…" He gave his daughter a wide smile, wanting her to know that even if he was messing with her, he was still so happy for her. "I'm proud of you both."

Luna turned to him, giving him a wide smile, knowing what he was doing. She could have played his teasing game or she could have thanked him, and after everything they had been through recently, he needed to know that she still appreciated him and all the sacrifices he had ever made for her. "Thanks, Dad."

"Your inspirational valor," they both turned back to the front, looking back to Jim with proud smiles. "And supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping the highest traditions of service." Even if Jim was standing at attention, Luna could tell he was swelling with excitement. "And reflect at most credit to yourself, your crew and the Federation. It is my honor to award you with this commendation." A small smile slipped on Jim's lips at the sight of his medal, and Luna had to put a hand on her mouth, her heart swelled with pride just like Jim's smile. "By Starfleet order 28455, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike USS Enterprise, for duty as his relief." Jim leaned in to shake the Admiral's hand before turning around to the now _Admiral_ Pike.

Pike was still healing, so when Jim walked over to him, he was in a wheelchair, but that didn't change the proud way he looked up at Jim. Jim stood at attention again, ready to get all the formalities over with so he could celebrate with his best friends, and his amazing girlfriend. "I relieve you, sir."

Pike took a moment to smile up at him. Somehow, from the moment he met that scrapper in a tiny, rundown bar in Iowa, he just knew, there was something great about him. "I am relieved."

Jim looked down at him, giving him a smile. "Thank you, sir."

"Congratulations, captain." Pike leaned forward to shake his hand, and Luna was the first person to launch out of her seat and begin applauding. "Your father would be proud of you."

Little did Jim know, while he was shaking Pike's hand, Luna was making her way out of her row, almost falling over people. She apologized as she forced her way out, but they all knew it wasn't quite sincere. Once she was finally out of her row, she hurried down the stairs so when Jim turned around, she threw herself into his arms.

Jim caught her, but she scared the hell out of him. Once she fit perfectly into his arms, though, he couldn't help but smile. Everything in their wildest dreams were coming true, and it all felt so surreal. That's when Jim thought of something, not daring to see the expressions of the other admirals while she was clinging onto him in the middle of an official meeting. "Are you allowed to do this?" Jim whispered.

Luna pulled apart from him slightly so they could look at each other's faces. "You think I'm gonna let them stop me?"

Jim nodded, knowing she had a good point before pushing his lips into hers. It felt just as good as their kiss on the bridge, if not, even better. All of their friends were clapping for them except Bones who stood there with his arms crossed, not totally used to seeing his daughter being kissed so passionately. He let out an angry breath before shaking his head at the two. "These two are going to give me a heart attack."

Scotty moved close to Bones while he continued to clap for them, a dumb smile on his face. "Yeah, but they are cute, right?" Bones simply turned to him, not wanting to hear that at the moment. When Scotty saw his irritated face, his smile was gone and he was looking straight forward again. "Or not. They're not."

Jim and Luna continued to smile into each other before he set her down. He was holding onto her waist, looking into her eyes while Luna placed her hands on his chest, continuing that proud smile. "I am so proud of you, Jim."

"And I'm proud of my gorgeous second officer." Luna's eyes got wide, not expecting that. "That is, if you'll accept."

"Yes! Hell yes!" She almost screamed at him while vigorously nodding. Jim let out a hearty laugh before pulling her in for another hug, his arms wrapping around her shoulders while pulling her close. His crew really was going to be the best of Starfleet.

* * *

On the bridge, Luna turned around in her middle seat to give Jim an excited smile as he walked in. "Thrusters on full."

"Firing thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir." Sulu spoke as he got the helm ready.

Both Luna and Sulu turned to look at Chekov, knowing he was next. "Weapon systems and shields on standby." He turned to give Jim a smile as well.

Uhura turned around in her seat as well, never believing she would use this sentence directed at Jim. At the same time, she couldn't picture the Enterprise having any other captain. "Dock control reports ready, captain."

Jim looked around the bridge, never wanting to change anyone in this crew out. His eyes then fixated on Bones, noticing him standing off to the side away from everyone. "Bones." He turned around to look at him, wishing there was a way he could do this job from earth. "Buckle up."

Bones rolled his eyes at him while Jim moved to his seat, hitting the intercom button, knowing he still needed the report from engineering. "Scotty, how we doin'?"

Scotty looked around at the whole engineering deck with a big smile on his face. "Dilithium chambers at maximum, captain." Well, the smile was on his face until he noticed where Keenser was. "Get down!"

Keenser looked down at him from the top desk before shaking his head at him.

Jim smiled before looking back to the bridge, giving Luna a large smile. "Miss. McCoy, prepare to engage thrusters." She nodded to him, prepared to perform the command she was given until the elevator doors opened. Everyone turned to see Spock walking in. Luna hated that a smile came to her face at the sight of him. She couldn't believe she would actually call Spock a…friend. It made her sick.

"Permission to come aboard, captain." Spock finally spoke.

Jim gave him a huge smile. Sure, he was thinking the same thing as Luna, but he knew that the three of them would be a great team. "Permission granted."

Spock walked onto the bridge, and Uhura watched him as he did with excitement. "As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy." Jim stood up as Spock continued to walk towards him, that smile still on his face. "Should you desire I can provide character references."

"It would be my honor, commander."

Spock turned to look at Luna who was giving him a little smile. "Welcome aboard, Vulcan." He smiled back at her before moving to his seat. _God_ , Luna thought, she was going to be calling Spock one of her best friends.

Jim gave her a little chuckle, only imagining what was going through her head right now. "Maneuvering thrusters, Miss. McCoy."

Luna turned to the helm, but Sulu was already one step ahead of her. "Thrusters on standby." He reported. Luna raised her eyebrow impressed with him which led to him giving her a casual shrug.

"Take us out."

Luna looked at her helm, taking one big smile before continuing with her command. "Aye, aye, captain." God, she loved her job.

* * *

SPACE, THE FINAL FRONTIER. THESE ARE THE VOYAGES OF THE STARSHIP ENTERPRISE. HER ONGOING MISSION: TO EXPLORE STRANGE NEW WORLDS, TO SEEK OUT NEW LIFE FORMS AND NEW CIVILIZATIONS. TO BOLDLY GO WHERE NO ONE HAS GONE BEFORE.

* * *

 _ **ImsebastianstanButter: I've been so sad writing this chapter since it's over. I get sad ending any story, and I want to thank you for staying with me from the beginning and always reviewing. You're awesome!**_

 _ **Sparkles of Youthfulness: I totally understand where you're coming from. This is my fanfiction, though and my imagination. I totally understand if you think the dynamics are too mixed up to read, but I think I have a good mix of the new and old with Jim and Bones's relationship and the story as a whole.**_

 _ **rebootfan: Oh god! Bones would kill himself if he had to deal with the both of them as children! Like I could just see it right now! Bones will always have the amazing lines and I'm honestly okay with that. Although, Luna definitely gets her sarcasm from him. Yes! Every time I watch this movie I feel like Jim is my child and I'm watching him turn into a man. I'm so glad you liked this story, and thank you so much for reading! I hope to see you on the next one!**_

 _ **Howling2themoon: Thank you! I hope you liked the conclusion!**_

 _ **Guest: Hello, I am here to answer your questions! The way I've always looked at Lieutenant Commanders was like assistant managers or team leaders. They're in charge of a certain section of the ship. Middle seat basically takes the manager spot of flight, weapons and navigation. Does that make sense? She just makes sure everything goes smoothly and has main control of that area of the ship. And yes, you jumped the gun! I've been wanting to make her second officer from like the moment I started writing this! And also, the way her, Jim and Spock did things as a team was my little hint to her becoming second officer. The whole "clever when I was six" thing was just to set up their relationship. They're going to have a lot more best friend moments. When the thought first came in my head, I thought they would be good friends by the way they both act. They're both have child like excitement and joke with people, so I just thought they would be perfect friends! It's no problem you have questions, that's what I'm here for! Sometimes I get caught up in my own thoughts, things start to make sense to only me! So, thank you for asking those questions and allowing me to clear stuff up for you! I love Christoper for the baby name! I want to thank you for all the compliments you have given me while reading! They really do mean a lot! I hope to see you on the next one!**_

 _ **Love. Fiction. 2017: I'm so glad you loved it, I hope you like this last chapter!**_

 _ **MisfitCarter: It's fine that it took you long to review! It took me long to get this up! What takes me only a couple hours to edit this chapter, took DAYS! Every time I sat down to get it down, something came up! I love writing the father/daughter moments! I WISH BONES WAS MY DAD TOO! I've also thought about writing comedy next so every time you tell me that I make you giggle it inspires me a little more to start writing that one fanfic in the back of my mind! Anyways, thanks for always being an awesome support! I can't wait for you to read the next story, but as I've said before it's going to take some time since I have to get back to my Marvel fanfic for a while! But I hope the wait will be worth your while! Thank you for being one of my favorite readers!**_

 _ **This took so much longer than I thought it would to get this to you guys. Every time I sat down to write it out I got busy, and I've also been at either work or school (sometimes both) and making product every single day! I'm so exhausted, but if I don't think about it, it's not too bad. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the last chapter! I'm going to my Marvel fanfic for a while, but I will post an announcement chapter in this story telling y'all when the next story will be up! See you guys not so soon, but not too far away! Thank you all for reading this story, and giving your support! It means the world to me! Goodbye for now, Trekies!**_


	18. Into Darkness Announcement

Hey, guys! I'm back, and the new story is up! It's called Made of Stars: Into Darkness. Hope you all like it!


End file.
